


Son Of A Preacher Man

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Americanization, Angst, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Religious Themes, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South.  Enough said, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusedinred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedinred/gifts).



> This fic would not have been possible without the love and support of [dolce_piccante](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante).

"Baby."

"Hmmm?"

"It's three in the mornin', have you slept at all?"

Chris sighed, turning over to face his wife. He kicked the thin sheet off his body; in the heat of the summer night even the thinnest of bedclothes was an irritation. Hell, everything was an irritation lately, it seemed, and he felt more and more helpless to do anything about it as the days passed.

"Nah, not much. Just thinkin'."

"You're doing just fine, you know," Kelly commented as he pulled her close, "it's a big responsibility, running a farm this size. Your daddy would be proud of you."

"Proud of me for what? Losing half the crop to drought-"

"You can't control the weather."

"- or the fact that the barn still needs fixing-"

"Something that you can't do on your own, baby."

He stared at her, marvelling for the millionth time that day that he was as blessed as he was to have found Kelly. She smiled calmly, reaching out to smooth his hair; even after a few years of marriage, the simplest touch from her still made him light-headed.

"Stop bein' so damned smart," he chuckled.

"Only when you stop being so hard on yourself," she replied, bringing his lips to her own. "It's not been easy, I know, darlin', but we'll make this work. This farm's been in your family for over fifty years, and we ain't gonna lose it now. You thought anymore about what I mentioned earlier?"

"I don't like asking for help," he whispered, "you know that."

She caressed his bare waist. "Run down to the store and see Matty in the mornin', please, babe. There ain't no shame in asking for help when you need it. He's a good friend."

"Okay," he nodded, the two of them drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.  
__________

Bellamy's was an all purpose general store, one that gave off a distinctly country vibe. The unfinished wooden floors were sprinkled with sawdust, and vintage tin signs advertising everything from Coca-Cola to John Deere tractors were scattered about the walls. Part grocery store, part farm supply store, part diner (thanks to Mrs. Bellamy's breakfast/lunch counter), it was the only game in town, and that suited the townspeople just fine.

But the thing Chris loved the most about walking into Bellamy's was that he always got the chance to visit with Daisy, the huge black and tan coonhound that was always asleep in front of the register, much to Mrs. Bellamy's dismay. She had to stop and smile this morning, however, at the sight of Chris talking to the old dog. When he opened his mouth to speak, Mrs. Bellamy ducked back into the kitchen, peering out at the conversation.

"How's sweet Daisy this mornin?" he whispered, scratching her ears.

She narrowed her eyes with a chuckle as the young man glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched, then retrieved a dog treat from his pocket. Daisy merely wagged her tail twice as she hungrily devoured the treat, but for a lazy coonhound, that was enough movement to tell Chris that she was pretty happy.

"Christopher, that dog's fat and sassy enough without you sneaking treats to her!" Mrs. Bellamy laughed, emerging from her hiding place, wiping her hands on her apron. "And here I've been blaming Matthew for fattening her up."

Chris smiled. "But look at this face! Sweetest thing ever."

"And _that's_ the problem, she's got y'all right where she wants you," she chided, leaning down to pat Daisy's head, "but I reckon that's alright. What can I do for you this morning, son?"

"Is Matty around?"

"He's helping his father load scratch feed onto one of the trucks out back, should be done in a sec, though, if you wanna wait. Oh!" She perked up, scooting behind the counter to wash her hands, "you had breakfast yet?"

"Depends," Chris replied casually, easing into the same performance he and Matthew's mother put on every morning, "what you got?"

"Oh, nothing special. Homemade biscuits, applebutter, ham, scrambled eggs and home fries," she replied airily, "the usual."

"Good sweet LORD," he groaned, "I'm gonna be fatter than Daisy before long. Kelly would kill me if she knew I eat here after eating at home every day."

"Every morning I come in here and it's the same thing, you here flirting with my woman, Wolstenholme," a voice rang out, "good thing I ain't the jealous type." Mr. Bellamy grinned, slapping Chris on the back. "How the hell you doin, son? How's the missus? How's the farm?"

"I'm good, Kelly's good... everything's good, real... good," Chris lied, through gritted teeth. He felt especially guilty being less than truthful with the Bellamy's. They were the closest thing he had to parents now that his own were gone, and for that reason he desperately craved their approval. To admit that things weren't going so well simply wasn't an option.

Not yet, at least.

"I'm real glad to hear that," the older man nodded, "and y'know if I can help you at all, with anything, just holler."

"Thanks," Chris whispered, his throat tightening at the sentiment.

Mr. Bellamy smiled, patting the young man on the arm. "Right, I gotta run to Jake Bennett's and get this feed delivered, you take care, ok son?" He kissed his wife on the cheek, with a promise to be back in a few minutes, and made his way out the back of the store.

Chris sat at the counter while he ate, occasionally chatting with Mrs. Bellamy, as well as some other regulars who were starting to come in. After a few minutes Daisy's head shot up and she trotted to the screen door, turning aroung to look at Chris pleadingly to be let out. Chris knew precisely what this meant, so he obliged the lady. Sure enough, sitting in one of the rocking chairs, in the early morning sun, was Matthew. He was dressed in his trademark blue plaid shirt, one that Kelly had picked out for him as a birthday present three years ago. It had become too tight over the years, and the original buttons were all but replaced, but Matthew loved it just the same. A shock of messy black hair covered his head, and the dark blue jeans he was wearing were full of holes.

Daisy let out one gruff bark at the sight of him, Matthew dropping to his knees, giving her a hug.

"Hey, sweet thing," he sang, "how's my babygirl today?"

"Matthew James!" his mother cried out through the window, "You're gonna get filthy hugging that dog!"

"Sorry, mama," he grumbled, releasing the dog, Daisy jumping excitedly.

It always fascinated Chris, the way that Daisy seemed to only come to life when she was in Matthew's presence. It was, as he had told Kelly many times, "damned cute."

"Hey, Matty," he smiled.

"Hey you! Sit a spell, what's up?"

Chris sat down on the porch swing next to Matthew and began to rock slowly. "Well, I was wondering, I kinda..." he sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Shit."

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

Matthew joined his friend on the swing and waited patiently for him to speak. He played absentmindedly with the bottom of his blue plaid shirt, Daisy resting her head on his knee.

"Things are a mess at the farm, Matt."

"Oh. I see," Matthew replied, scratching the back of his head. "For how long?"

"Couple months."

Matthew was shocked; he liked to think that Chris was his closest friend, and he was more that a little mad at himself for not noticing that things were going so poorly for him. He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to see what he could do to help his friend. "Chris! Why didn't you speak up? You know daddy's always sayin' that we'll do anything to help."

"No," Chris pleaded, "can we keep this between us?"

Matthew nodded. "Of course, if you like. What can I do?"

"The irrigation system is broken in three places, and the barn needs to be reinforced, those are the priorities. I wondered if maybe I could get you to help me out a couple days a week? I know you have responsibilities here at the store, and I'd pay you-"

Matthew punched him in the arm, Chris yelling loudly in pain.

"What the hell, Matty?!"

"Ain't no way I'd take money from you, Chris," Matthew replied, his blue eyes wide, "no way. Now don't go mentioning that again. Ever. You're practically kin, you know that." His expression softened. "I'll ask Tom if he knows anyone else who can help. I'm off tomorrow, I'll be there at sunup."

"Thanks," Chris smiled, taking a deep breath, "I appreciate it." He stood, stretching. "I gotta get back, there's alot to get started on." Matthew started to speak, but they were interrupted by two vehicles pulling up to the store. A young woman in a short sundress made her way up the steps, stopping to glance at the two men standing on the far side of the porch.

"Hey Chris," she said in a brisk, bored manner, Chris nodding in greeting. She slowed her steps, however, when she laid eyes on his friend. "Hey Matthew," she drawled, flipping her long auburn hair dramatically, "you're looking fine this morning."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Daisy growled.

"Hey, Mary Lou," he replied uneasily, flushing, while wondering just what he had to do to get this girl to understand that he just wasn't interested in her.

Well, that he wasn't interested in girls at all.

That was something, however, that only Chris and Mr. & Mrs. Bellamy were aware of; for now at least. There was still a level of intolerance in this town that was quite pronounced, and Matthew wasn't about to draw attention to himself. He wasn't ashamed of what he was; but he knew full well that alot of townspeople would stop frequenting his parent's store if they knew he were gay. The fact that people would go to a neighboring town to do business for such a reason was something he didn't understand, but he'd seen people hold grudges against his father for much less. Still, Matthew was lucky to have such level headed, loving parents who support him no matter what.

The fact remained, though: small town folk liked to talk, and Matthew was well aware that people always asked his mother why he hadn't found a nice girl to settle down with. His mother was always armed with a reply for the busybodys: "My Matty's just fine, don't you worry about him one little bit, darlin'."

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head and calm his nerves, and once Mary Lou disappeared into the store he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Ugh. She comes on so strong. You okay?" Chris asked, worried.

"Yeah," Matthew replied, biting his lip. In the meanwhile, the occupants of the other vehicle got out of their truck and headed into the store, consisting of an older man and one right about Chris and Matthew's age.

"Who is that?" Chris asked, brow furrowed.

Matthew didn't hear him. He was too taken with the younger man who was strutting his way onto the porch. Matthew was pretty sure that he was strutting out of physical necessity, because it looked as though his faded jeans were painted onto his body. The denim clung to tight, toned thighs and what just might be the most perfect ass on God's green earth. Swallowing heavily, Matthew forced his eyes to travel further up the body he was studying so intently. A tight white t-shirt hugged the man's frame like a dream, Matthew giving silent thanks that he could see the faint outline of his nipples. His gaze traveled further north and he wasn't disappointed at all with what he found; he was greeted with a shock of blond hair, a chin peppered with the faintest hint of stubble, and clear, wide eyes, which were suddenly fixed on his own.

Matthew gasped, flushing at having been caught staring so openly. He hung his head, hurriedly leading Chris to his truck. It was too bad, really, that he was looking away, because he didn't realize that the blond watched him walk away with what could only be described as hungry eyes.

"Dominic," the older man chided, "I know that look. We're new in town, and you promised you'd behave, son. Please?"

"I know, daddy," Dominic answered, smiling brightly. "I will." He held the door open as his father walked inside, Mr. Bellamy giving him a friendly greeting.

"Morning, Reverend Howard!"

Dominic reckoned his father replied in kind; he paid no attention, though. Instead he turned back once more to stare at the backside of the ebony haired, blue eyed man that he already decided he simply _had_ to have.

 

Daisy:

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/millionstar/pic/0000aq0h/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Mornin', big mama," a voice drawled from the front door.

Kelly groaned, waddling down the last couple of stairs. "Matty, I'm as big as a got damn house, I don't need you reminding me of it before seven in the morning."

"C'mon now," Matthew replied, "ain't a prettier mama-to-be in the whole world than you are right now." To bring his point home he pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "That youngun's gonna be blessed to have y'all for parents."

She smiled weakly, allowing him to lead her into the kitchen. Matthew was more than Chris' best friend, he had truly become something of a brother to him, and a dear friend to Kelly. Kelly often thought that at times there was a sadness about Matthew, something that she couldn't put her finger on no matter how hard she tried. It seemed to Kelly that what he needed in his life was a good country girl; hell, a man that gorgeous shouldn't be going home all by his fine self at night. So, for that reason, Kelly had made it her mission the past couple months to see if she could help him in that department.

"How you been doin'?" she asked as casually as she knew how. It wasn't quite as casual as she'd hoped, though; Matthew blushed and looked away.

"Kell, don't start, please."

"You know," she continued, ignoring his plea, "Tonya was asking after you the other night-"

"Oh," he whispered, "was she?"

"And Mary Lou is always pickin' my brain, asking me if you're seeing anyone-"

"Kelly," Chris walked into the kitchen, "baby, leave Matty alone! Quit playin' matchmaker."

"But I-" Kelly began to argue but then caught sight of Matthew, his face red, and unless she was very much mistaken, a little tense. His expression caught her off guard and actually caused her to slam her mouth shut and smile. With a promise to give Matthew a break, complete with a kiss to his soft black hair, she excused herself to finish getting ready for her doctor's appointment that morning.

"Sorry," Chris groaned, "she means well, I reckon."

"I know she does, s'okay."

"She just wants you happy, hell, we both want that."

"I'm alright," Matthew smiled, "y'all worry too much!" He wandered over to the counter, stealing the last piece of bacon from the plate on the stovetop. This was a conversation he wanted to end as quickly as possible, and bacon was a glorious distraction.

Chris frowned, downing the last of his coffee. "That's just it. "Alright" ain't good enough, not when it comes to you. We both want more for you. Except for when you steal the last piece of bacon like that," he laughed.

Matthew laughed in kind. "Ain't noone's fault but yours for leaving any uneaten! Bacon's a thing of beauty, Christopher," he said, his mouth full. He licked the salty grease from his fingertips before reaching for his neon green colored drink.

"I'm never gonna understand how you can stand to drink Mountain Dew this early in the mornin'."

"It wakes me up!" the brunet argued.

"Baby!" Kelly yelled from the doorway, "I'm gone! Love ya, you too, Matty!"

The two men hurried to the door. Chris raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I wish you'd let me!"

She shook her head firmly, stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Ain't no need, it's just a checkup - besides, you and Matty need to get to work. I'll be back in a couple hours!" With that she glanced at Matthew and shot him a gorgeous smile, the brunet winking at her.

One hour later Kelly had finished up with her appointment and was walking down Main Street when she heard a voice call out , "Kelly, c'mere sweet girl!"

She smiled to herself, turning around. "How you doin' this mornin', Uncle Les?"

Les Fox and his wife Mary owned a small hardware store in town, right across the road from Bellamy's. They, much like the Bellamys, had a reputation for being some of the nicest, most easygoing people around, not to mention that they were Kelly's aunt and uncle.

"Lord a'mercy, look at you!" Les' eyes widened, pulling her close for a hug. "How close are you now, girl?"

"You're the second man to point out that I'm big as a whale in the past two hours," she warned playfully, "watch it! I've got about a month and a half to go. I just came from Doc Cooper's."

"And?" the old man bit his lip nervously.

"Everything's fine," she laughed.

"Good, good! Listen, Christopher had ordered some parts for the tractor and they just came in, let me box them up and you can take them home with you!"

"Sure thing!" Kelly nodded, following him into the store, which was quiet, save for the lone customer talking to her Aunt Mary at the counter. She looked up when Kelly came in.

"Hey, babygirl," she beamed, "I'll be right with ya, as soon as I get this young man's supplies." With that she disappeared into the back room. Uncle Les reappeared behind Kelly.

"Did Christopher ever get the irrigation up and running again?"

"Nah, not just yet - he's hoping Matthew can help him work on it some, though. It's been a bit of a mess, really, finding someone who knows them inside and out."

The customer at the counter, who had been silent till now, piped up. "What kind of irrigation system you got? If I can ask, that is, ma'am?"

Kelly turned, and her mouth dropped open.

The owner of that voice was a tall blond, sporting a tight black button-down, and tight jeans. His golden hair was mussed gorgeously, and a gold chain rested against his neck. Yes, Kelly was a happily married woman, but she still had blood flowing through her veins, and this man, well, he was a tall drink of water, for sure.

"Um. It's a-" she shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from the way that neck of his looked against that black shirt. "I mean, my husband installed a lateral move system." He paid for his purchases and turned to her.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, ma'am, but that's what we had at our old place! I've worked on them before, know 'em inside and out, and I'd be glad to pitch in if y'all need it." He smiled, tearing a piece of paper from the bag he was holding, and scribbled his phone number down. A brilliant smile graced his full lips as he handed it to Kelly. "Tell your husband to holler if he needs any extra help, ok?" He turned then and walked away from Kelly, his steps confident and a bit cocky. It was sexy as hell, she decided.

Actually, was he _strutting_? She was pretty sure he was strutting.

"Hey," she called out, "what's your name?"

The man stopped at the door and turned back to her with a wink. "Dominic."

Then he was gone.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Aunt Mary smiled. "Y'all heard about the new preacher in town?"

"Yeah," Kelly answered, even though she and Chris weren't exactly churchgoers themselves. If this new preacher was anything like the last one that the town had, she wouldn't be impressed. The two of them had decided long ago that they had no patience for getting up on a Sunday morning to listen to something that amounted to hate disguised as love and charity. They both knew that not all ministers adhered to such radical beliefs, but this was a small Southern town, and plenty of the townspeople liked an old fashioned, hellfire and brimstone preacher. Reverend Jackson had fit the bill perfectly, until he and his family moved to a neighboring town a couple months back.

"Well, he's got two sons, and that's the oldest one. Sweet boy, and a looker, ain't he?"

Later that afternoon when Kelly returned home she decided to walk out to the barn to see how things were coming along, and to take the boys a pitcher of iced sweet tea. She pulled open the wooden doors and gasped aloud, putting the tray down.

"It's not as bad as it looks, promise!" Matthew said quickly, getting a chair for her to sit in before pouring himself and Chris a glass. Matthew stuck two fingers into his glass of tea and retrieved an ice cube. Securing it between his fingers, he dragged it across his chest and neck, sighing at the sensation. In the meanwhile, Kelly took in the scene before her.

Parts were strewn about the barn floor, like an oversized Erector set. Chris and Matthew were standing among the mess, shirtless, both of them an overheated mess. Even though she was confused and worried, the sight of her hubby in tight jeans made up for it a little butt, erm, bit.

"What the hell happened?" Her eyes were wide as she spoke. " _Baby_? What on earth?" Chris hurried over to her, kneeling next to her.

"It's okay! We decided to, erm, just take it apart and start over, that's all."

"So," she said slowly, "y'all can put it back together?"

The two of them answered at the same time.

"Yeah!" Chris assured her.

" _Hell_ , no," Matthew admitted calmly, jumping with a small yelp when the piece of ice slid from his fingertips down his bare back.

It was comical, really, the two of them standing before her, Chris all smiles and positivity, and Matthew, right next to him, matter-of-fact and a little nervous. The sight made her burst out laughing.

"So what y'all gonna do now?"

The men looked at each other for a beat before mimicking their answering actions from mere moments before:

"We're gonna fix it, baby!"

"No fuckin' clue."

Chris glared at Matthew, who merely shrugged in response, hands on his slender hips.

"What d'you want me to say, Chris? I ain't no miracle worker!"

Chris sighed, running one hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "Wanna call it a day on this and see what else we can destroy?"

Matthew nodded. "May as well. At least we can get the barn repairs done."

"I'll leave y'all to it," Kelly smiled sweetly, standing up. "Gonna head back to the house and figure out what to do for supper."

"Don' you dare!" Chris exclaimed, hurrying over to her, kissing her lips swiftly. "You ain't got no business standing over a hot stove in this heat - let me do the cooking tonight, baby. You go rest."

"Okay," she nodded, returning his kiss. They parted, Matthew grinning at them both.

"Aww. Y'all are so damned cute."

Kelly laughed as she walked away, her fingertips rubbing against the piece of paper in her pocket.

It was time, she decided, that she introduced herself to the new preacher's son. 


	3. Son Of A Preacher Man (3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

He stretched, the thin sheet hanging low on his bare hips. One grey eye opened wearily against the sunlight filtering through the window; he smiled. He loved these early morning moments, not asleep yet not quite awake, simply basking in the promise of a new day, the worries of the previous one forgotten for a few blissful moments.

_I wonder what Mama's making for breakfast toda-_

His eyes snapped open. The spell was broken.

Dominic sighed, turning over onto his side. It was all too easy to start to feel sorry for himself again, but not today, he decided. No. His mother was gone, but it wasn't something he was going to allow himself to wallow in. It accomplished nothing, and it wasn't going to help his father and brother at all. Just as he closed his eyes again his bedroom door was torn open, a wet (and presumably dirty) towel hit him squarely in the face.

"Daddy said for you to get up, butthole!" his little brother Kevin spat, running away before Dominic could catch him.

"You better run, y'little turd!" Dominic shouted, cringing as he peeled the towel from his bed, letting it fall to the floor. He sat up, running his hands through his blond hair, which was suffering from an extreme case of bedhead.

"Language, boys," their father said calmly, a smile on his face as he leaned against Dominic's bedroom door. "Sleep well, son?"

"Yeah, you, daddy?"

"I'm fine, son. Don't worry about me one little bit!"

Dominic smiled at his father, even though he wondered if the older man was capable of being honest with him since his wife passed away.

"What you gonna get up to today?"

"Oh, not much, work on my sermon for this Sunday I reckon. First time at a new church and all, I ain't been this nervous in a long time!"

"You'll be great, daddy. Y'always are," Dominic said proudly, his father gazing at him steadily. The minister walked over to the bed. He pulled the chair out from against the wall and placed it close to where Dominic was perched.

"How you doin', son, I mean, really? Still hangin' in there?"

That was something of a loaded question in Dominic's mind. On one hand, he was indeed hanging in there; he went through the motions, got up every day, smiled his way through the unpleasant thoughts, and managed to hold himself together pretty well. But then there were some days where all he could think about was his mother's funeral, even though an entire year had passed since her death. Dominic, about a month after his mother's passing, had walked into the kitchen of their old house in search of some Cheerwine when he heard a noise in the distance and peeked into the backyard. The sight of his father, sitting on one of the swings, his body shaking with sobs, was something that shook him to his core; in that moment Dominic decided that he was going to do everything he could to ensure his father was as happy as possible.

"Yeah, I'm doin' okay," he nodded, "I mean, I still miss her, but I know y'all do too."

The response came softly. "Amen to that, son." He shifted in his chair, running one hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "So, you been explorin' any in town? Seen anything to your likin'?"

Dominic smiled, falling back onto the bed. His father's question had been asked casually enough, but he knew precisely what he really wanted to know.

"We ain't even been in town two weeks yet! What makes you think I've got my eye on anyone?"

"I know you, D.J.. And I know there's a good chance there's gonna be at least one young man in town that'll be turnin' your eye before long," he teased.

"I ain't lookin' to talk about this with you, Daddy," Dominic flushed.

Reverend Howard stood up with a laugh, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit as he put the chair back against the wall. "Boy, if I'm gonna have me a son in law someday, you may as well get used to all these questions!"

"But..."

"But what, son?"

Dominic bit his lip. "I just... what if the folks 'round here don't take too kindly to a preacher with..."

"With what?"

"A gay son."

The older man's smile disappeared; he walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "Son, we've talked about this already. You're my boy, and I love you more than life itself. That's all that matters to me: yours and Kevin's well-bein' and happiness."

"I know. I - I just don't want no trouble, y'know?"

"You ain't ashamed of what you are, right, D.J.?"

Dominic's eyes widened. "No. _Hell_ , no."

His father stood, leaning over to kiss the mop of Dominic's messy blond hair, and smiled as he walked out the door.

"Then nothin' else matters. Now git up and help your brother get his room in order. Boy still ain't unpacked!"

"Okay, daddy."

Dominic couldn't help but wonder if it was really okay, but his father's words did put him at ease somewhat. He could handle himself just fine, but didn't want to cause his father any unnecessary grief. As long as the good reverend and his little turd of a brother were on his side, Dominic reckoned he could face anything.

A few hours later, once he and Kevin had finished putting the younger boy's bookcase together, the two of them were sacked out on the huge couch, enjoying an afternoon nap. Or at least they were, until the phone rang.

"Get it," Dominic mumbled, his face in the couch cushions.

"Don't wanna," Kevin whined, "you get it."

"I'll give ya five dollars."

That did the trick. Kevin jumped up excitedly and tore across the room, grabbing the phone. With a sleepy smile Dominic closed his eyes again. He couldn't wait to tell his brother he had no intention of giving him five dollars.

"S'fer you. Even though it's a girl," he joked.

"What?" Dominic sat up, stretching. He winced when Kevin threw the phone at him and it hit him squarely in the chest. "Hello?"

A friendly female voice met him on the other line. "Dominic? This is Kelly Wolstenholme, we met this mornin' down at Fox's?"

"Right, right! What can I do fer ya, ma'am?"

"Look, my man don't know I'm calling you, and there'll probably be hell to pay when he finds out. But I got an irrigation system in pieces in my barn and a stressed as hell husband. So if you can help, then come on over. When are ya free?"

Dominic walked to the window, staring out at the horses in the valley behind their new home. "Well, I ain't busy right now..."

"Good!" Dominic could actually feel Kelly's smile come through the phone as she gave him directions to the farm. He wrote them down on his hand and hung up the phone, sprinting upstairs to let his father know where he was off to. Kevin was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where we goin'?" he asked excitedly.

"You ain't goin' nowhere."

"Dommmmm! C'mon," he whined, "at least give me my five dollars then!"

Dominic grabbed his truck keys, calling out to his brother as he headed out the door, "There's a five on my dresser." He had just opened the door to his truck when he heard his little brother's angry screams at the fact that there was, in fact, no five dollar bill on his dresser.

He laughed as he cranked the ignition, the opening chords of Tom Petty's "An American Girl" blasting through his speakers.  
__________

True to Kelly's word, the farm was easy enough to find, and about twenty minutes later he turned off the main road onto a long, dusty driveway. He could see the farm and the huge farmhouse in the distance and the closer he actually got to the barn it struck Dominic that this property was a little slice of Southern heaven. The rolling hills, which morphed into mountains a mere few miles away, framed this piece of land perfectly. There were still a few farmable acres, thankfully, and as Dominic parked his truck he was greeted by the young woman he'd met this morning.

"Dominic! Hey!"

"Ma'am," he smiled, stepping out onto the gravel.

"I can't thank you enough for comin' out here. And, stop with the 'ma'am' stuff, please. Call me Kelly!"

"You got it."

"Baby? Who's this now?"

Dominic smiled as a man about his own age emerged from the barn to envelope Kelly in his strong arms. Kelly turned to him, smoothing the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, and kissed his cheek.

"This is Dominic. I met him at Uncle Les' place this mornin'. Dominic, meet my man, Chris." The two shook hands, a smile working it's way onto Chris' face.

"It's great to meet you! Huh...I think," Chris frowned, "I've seen you before somewhere... yesterday mornin' at Bellamy's I reckon, that was you, wasn't it?"

"That was me and my daddy, sure was!"

"What brings you out here?"

Dominic froze, unsure of what to say; the last thing he wanted was an angry Chris. Luckily Kelly swooped in to answer Chris' question.

"I asked him to come. Baby, he knows his way around a Zimmatic."

Chris blinked, his gaze scrutinizing Dominic's worried face. Kelly braced herself for the explosion that seemed all but definite but was happily surprised when it never manifested.

"Oh, thank God."

Kelly was stunned. "You ain't mad?"

Chris pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "I ain't mad, baby, not one little bit. I needed help, and was too proud to ask for it. Thank you." In response, Kelly pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, until the sound of Dominic clearing his throat caused them to break apart. The blond was grinning at their display, while secretly wishing he had that sort of love in his own life.

"Cute!"

"Sorry," Chris mumbled, wiping his lips. "C'mon, I'll show you what I've done so far."

From his hiding place in the barn in front of a crack in the wooden siding, Matthew gaped at what he saw, or rather who he saw, talking to Chris and Kelly.

_It's him._

_Sweet Jesus on a rusty truck bed._

It was indeed 'him' - the man who had stopped him in his tracks at the store just yesterday morning. And, now, by some strange twist of fate, he was walking into Chris' barn, his tight Levi's burning their way into Matthew's memory. The man managed to look at the same time gorgeous and yet as though he had just rolled out of bed, if his thick, mussed blond hair was anything to go by. Matthew knew he only had the chance to stay hidden for another couple minutes at most, so he studied the blond more intently.

He dripped of sex, and this was something that Matthew's body was definitely responding to.

The patch of tanned skin that emerged from the open-collared shirt he wore led Matthew to wonder if the man were that tanned all over his entire body. From his legs, to his arms, to his thighs... and just how blond was the hair between those thighs? The battle in his brain began to worsen as the pulsing between his legs reached a delicious, but alarming, state.

_He's plum fuckable, that's what he is._

_Stop it, Matthew. You can't go walkin' around Chris' barn with a stiff cock._

From his place in the shadows Matthew watched as the blond surveyed the pieces of machinery on the ground, stopping every couple feet to scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"No disrespect, but what did y'all _do_?"

Chris swallowed. "We, eh, took it apart?"

"But... why?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

Dominic glanced at Chris and the two of them shared a laugh. It was then that Chris remembered himself and shook his head. "Oh, you've not met Matty yet!"

"Who's Mat-" Dominic asked as a young man emerged from behind the baler, a wrench in his hand, sweat glistening on his chest. Dominic's mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

_It's him. Sweet motherfuck, it's him._

Dominic's heart pounded as the ebony haired man closed the distance between them. His faded blue jeans hung low on his hips, and were especially snug where it counted the most. The blond licked his lips; he was pretty certain he could see the outline of the other man's cock stiffening beneath the blue denim.

Chris introduced them. "Dominic, this is my friend Matthew. Matty, meet Dominic, he's here to help with this mess. I'll be right back, gonna run up to the house for a sec!"

"Hey." Matthew extended his hand shyly, with a smile. A patch of the dark hair under his right arm peeked out as he did, the sight making the blond's mouth water and his cock twitch. This man... Matthew... he was stunningly beautiful, something different. Broad shoulders gave way to sharp collarbones, which in turn gave way to two of the most delicious looking nipples that Dominic had ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on.

The blond swallowed, blinking. In a daze, he reached for the strong hand before him, shaking it firmly. His eyes had drifted even further down Matthew's body, resting on the frankly lickable trail of hair that began just beneath his navel and disappeared into his jeans.

"Hair," he mumbled.

_Shit._

"Hey! I mean... hey." Dominic blushed at his mistake; Matthew giggled.

The blond's head snapped up at the sound of Matthew's laughter, the sound enveloping him like a blanket... it made Dominic want to take him home and snuggle up to him at night... and then fuck till morning came.

"Nice to meet ya," Matthew said, his confidence manifesting momentarily. Once he had spoken, however, it evaporated quickly, and he tried to remove his hand from Dominic's warm grip. The blond, however, held tight to his hand.

"You too."

_Let me take you home, sweet thing._

The ebony haired man flushed. "Um, can I have my hand back now?"

Dominic came back to earth and shook his head, eyes wide. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay-"

Chris opened the main door to the barn, Matthew and Dominic both jumping a mile in their shoes. They took a few steps back, separating themselves from each other.

"Ok, y'all. Ready to get to work?" Chris chirped. "Fuck, I reckon it's a hundred degrees in here. Dominic, feel free to work without your shirt, Matty and I sure as hell are."

Dominic smiled, glancing at Matthew while Chris busied himself with his tool box. The blond peeled his shirt off deliberately slowly, his eyes never leaving Matthew's own. Matthew's pulse quickened as he discovered that at least from the waist up, Dominic was indeed tanned evenly.

Matthew smiled calmly.

_Fuckin' tease. Two can play, y'know._ To prove his point, Matthew turned his back to Dominic. Then he slowly bent over to pick up a piece of piping on the barn floor. He pointed his denim-covered ass squarely in Dominic's direction, biting his lip to stifle the grin on his face.

Dominic groaned lowly, the sweat gathering on his brow.

It was gonna be a long afternoon. 


	4. Son Of A Preacher Man (4/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

While it was safe to say that Matthew's body responded to the sight of Dominic, shirtless and sweating, it quickly became apparent that there was much more to the blond than met the eye.

Dominic had a body that wouldn't quit, but Matthew was delighted to learn that he also had a big, sexy brain.

He was mechanically inclined, something that pleased Chris to no end. He and Matthew hung behind, watching curiously as the blond surveyed the damage before him.

"Woah, hold up," he muttered, bending over (with a quick glance to ensure that Matthew's eyes were on him as he did) to pick up one of the parts on the barn floor. Matthew couldn't help but smile at that, shaking his head with a chuckle.

_That's one fine piece of ass, that's for damn sure._ The sound of Chris' voice shook Matthew from his denim-clad fantasy.

"What ya got?" Chris asked.

Dominic had one of the gear boxes in his hand, peering into it intently. "When's the last time y'all oiled these up?"

Chris scratched the back of his head. "No clue."

Dominic blew a puff of air into the box, choking when a cloud of dust emerged from it as he did. He coughed. "Ok, ya see that dust there?"

The other two men nodded.

"That... well... that ain't good." With that Dominic moved to the next gearbox, picking it up to inspect it, he repeated the motion from just a minute earlier, blowing dust out of this one as well. He shook his head with a sigh. "Let me guess, your problem's that your system fires up but only lasts a few seconds at the most, I bet."

"That's it," Chris affirmed.

"Well," Dominic stood, wiping his brow, "the good news is that we can clean them all up. The bad news is that ya got, what, fifty of these things?"

"Fifty-seven," Matthew corrected him.

Dominic looked up at the sound of Matthew's voice. For the tenth time in the last twenty minutes he found himself taken with the other man, his gaze coming to rest on one pale collarbone.

_I'm gonna taste that neck if it's the last thing I ever do._

He grinned, winking at Matthew. "Fifty-seven, then. I stand corrected." Giving Chris a glance he asked. "How d'you power your system, you use a generator or cables?"

"Generator-"

"Good!"

"-but it's ain't workin' either right now," Chris admitted sheepishly. "I inherited the farm last year, this is my first time dealing with this, my daddy used to tinker with the mechanical stuff."

Dominic's face fell. "Oh. Well, I reckon we need to start by getting these gearboxes cleaned out, it's gonna take a few days though. Big job."

"I appreciate you comin' out here to take a look at it, Dominic," Chris replied, "what do I owe ya?" Matthew's stomach actually did a little flip of nervousness at the thought that his time perving over the blond was about to end. He wanted to know more about him, so much more.

The blond was confused. "Owe me? Good Lordy, I didn't mind comin' to look at it, Chris. Hell, I'll help y'all get it up and runnin' if you like, no charge."

That got Matthew's attention.

_Please please please._

"No," Chris was firm, "you've got to let me give you somethin' for helpin' me out! I know! You can stay for supper - at least let us do that for ya?"

"Sure thing! Would be my pleasure!"

"Let me just run up to the house to let Kelly know you're gonna stay. What about you, Matty?"

"I can't tonight, but thanks all the same!"

Dominic frowned. _Why ain't he stayin'? Does he have a date tonight? A boyfriend? Or did I read him wrong and he has a girlfriend?_

Suddenly they were alone again. The temperature in the barn seemed to increase the longer they stood staring at each other. Neither one knew where to start, they merely continued to size each other up. Matthew's blood was pulsing through his veins, just from being in the presence of the other man. Truth be told, Dominic was affected in much the same way. The anticipation between them was palpable, positively electric.

It felt amazing.

"So."

Matthew cleared his throat. "So."

"What d'you reckon?"

"I reckon we'll just have to buckle down and get this thing fixed."

"I ain't talkin' about the machinery," Dominic whispered, walking closer, Matthew inching backwards slowly.

"Oh?" he squeaked, backing into the wall.

The blond shook his head. "Nope, and you know it, blue eyes."

"B-blue eyes?"

Dominic nodded, one hand reaching out slowly to push the damp hair away from Matthew's eyes. "Yep. Blue eyes. Fuckin' gorgeous ones you got there."

Matthew swallowed. "Thanks."

"So," Dominic continued, "which one of the pretty young things in town gets to call you their man?"

"None of them," Matthew answered honestly, his eyes roaming the blond's bare chest.

"Good." Dominic replied. "Wanna take you out."

The dark haired man gasped, tearing his eyes away from one golden nipple only to be assaulted by wide, clear, grey pools fixed on him. "What?" To Matthew, it made no sense that this gorgeous creature would want to take him out. Mind you, the thought was one that made his heart race and his breath come in short bursts.

"I'm fixin' to start beggin' here. Come out with me, sweet thing."

"You don't know me."

"Let me get to know ya, then. Please?"

"Most people get on their knees when they beg." Matthew could hardly believe that the words escaped his mouth; he blushed fiercely.

Dominic grinned. _Oh, fuck yes. Blue eyes likes to play._ He leaned in to the blushing man's ear, revelling in the way his blood was pounding in his ears. Dominic was thrilled; it had been far too long since he'd been this taken with someone. He loved this part, the chase... it was always exhilirating. Resisting the urge to lick the shell of Matthew's ear he instead whispered:

"You like that, blue eyes? The thought of me on my knees?"

The hot breath tickled Matthew's neck. "I-"

The sound of the barn door being opened caused them to separate quickly. Dominic casually glanced at the pieces of piping on the floor, and Matthew scratched the back of his head nervously when Chris entered the barn.

"All set, Dominic," he smiled. "How about we call it a day, you can get cleaned up and come back at 5 or so for supper? Then we can figure out what supplies I need to get down at Bellamy's in the morning."

"Sounds damn good to me," Dominic smiled.

"Matty, Kelly said to tell you to come back too, now, if y'like!"

"I will next time," Matthew smiled, trying to ignore the heat that was blossoming between his legs. "Promise. But now I'm gonna head out. Same time in the mornin'?" He needed to get out of the barn as soon as possible; being this close to the blond was doing his head in.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "thanks, Matty." He slapped Matthew on the back as the dark haired man made his way to the door. He stopped at the threshold, turning back to the two other men.

"Ain't no worry, man. Hey. Dominic?"

The man in question glanced up at Matthew, his eyes mischevious. "Yeah?"

"See you around."

With that, he left Chris and Dominic alone, Chris thanking the good Lord above that he was finally about to be able to get things up and running again. Dominic was thanking the good Lord above for something too, something with black hair, blue eyes, that already owned a little piece of his heart.

The horny blond smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
__________

Matthew lived in a small set of rooms above his parent's garage. His father had built the partial apartment there years ago as a way to make some spare cash, but after three sets of tenants who didn't seem to get the concept of paying rent, the Bellamy's decided to let Matthew use the rooms as his own. The main house was small, after all, and this way he and his parents each had their privacy.

Well, most of the time.

Take today, for example. Matthew pulled into the drive in a hurry, screeching to a stop, the dirt kicking up behind him. He was dripping with sweat and covered in dirt and grease. It had been a long hard day at Chris' place, and all he wanted right now was to get inside and take a shower as quickly as possible; a long, hot shower.

Besides, in the shower he could also take care of the throbbing between his legs.

"Matty, hey baby!" his mother called out from her front door, "you finally home?"

"Yeah, mama," he called out, wincing as he got out of the car, "see ya later on!" He slammed the door to his car shut and screamed aloud when he turned around: his mother was standing right behind him.

"Shit, mama! You scared me!"

"You gonna come down for supper?"

"Ah... yeah, later on, just put me a plate in the stove," he said, smiling tightly.

Mrs. Bellamy smiled, caressing the hood of the car. "How's she runnin'?"

Matthew looked up, trying to hold his shirt as casually as he could in front of his crotch. "Stella? She's runnin' ok, I reckon."

"Good!"

Stella was Matthew's car, a beat-down 1962 Ford Thunderbird. A pale shade of robin's egg blue, the car had so many problems that it was more a money pit than a mode of transportation. Still, Matthew was saving his money and fixing her one item at a time. Her transmission had a miss in it, the brakes needed replacing, and the air conditioner wasn't working. One day last summer Mr. Bellamy had come across it at a used car lot on the outskirts of town. When he mentioned the classic car to Matthew, the younger man's eyes lit up, and the two of them made the trip back to the lot.

$400 later, which happened to be the exact sum of Matthew's savings, the two of them were towing it home. She wasn't much, but she was Matthew's pride and joy, and he loved working on her whenever he had some spare money to put into her.

"Alright, son," Mrs. Bellamy said, walking back to the house, "come eat when yer ready!"

"Okay mama," he called out. As soon as she disappeared into the house, he tore up the wooden steps to his door, falling into his tiny apartment. Matthew not only shut the door but locked it, just in case his mother decided to bring his supper to him like she sometimes did after a long day.

Now that he was certain not to be disturbed he kicked his work boots off and headed straight into his bathroom, turning on the shower. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, cringing slightly at his appearance, wondering how Dominic had been so attracted to him earlier when he looked such a mess.

Things like this didn't really happen to Matthew. He sighed as he unbuttoned his jeans.

It had been nearly a year since he'd touched another man, his first. During a buying trip for the store last summer, Matthew had found himself in a small bar late at night in the city looking for a beer. It hadn't taken long for the young redheaded man in the corner to notice him sitting alone, and before long the two of them were talking like they'd known each other for years. Matthew could remember the precise moment that he'd realized that the young man wasn't looking for mere conversation; he had reached out, caressing the top of his hand with one fingertip.

It was electric.

They spent that night together, the other man showing Matthew all the things he'd only dreamed of up to that point in his life. They only touched each other to a point though, the other man schooling Matthew in the fine art of the blowjob.

Much to his delight, Matthew had been an amazingly quick study.

His cock sprang free as soon as he pushed his jeans down his legs. And now, as he stepped into the cascading water, he found himself thinking about Dominic again. He washed his hair leisurely, massaging his scalp slowly. He closed his eyes, able to imagine that it was Dominic's fingertips in his hair, the mere thought making him groan aloud. Once he rinsed his hair out his thoughts turned to Dominic's tanned skin, his brilliant smile, and his confident demeanor.

His confidence... the way he was so unafraid to let Matthew know that he wanted him, the way he seemed to exude sexuality... it was something foreign to Matthew, to be honest. Perhaps that's why the mere thought of those grey eyes on his own caused Matthew to lean against the tiled wall, his breath coming heavy. He looked down, his soapy, slickened cock standing tall between his legs.

Biting his lip, he enveloped it with his fist and began to jerk himself, slowly, thoughts of the day's events filling his mind deliciously.

_Dominic, all muscles and nipples and skin._

He shuddered, his eyes staying focused on the head of his cock as it slid through his fist so smoothly. Dark, hard, moist flesh engulfed by pale, soaped-up fingers made for a captivating sight.

_Dominic, on his knees, those lush lips parting for Matthew's cock, only Matthew's cock._

With a grunt Matthew shook the wet hair from his eyes, his hand slipping against the wet tile. Pumping his hips faster, he reached blindly for the base of the showerhead to gain some leverage.

_Matthew's hands in blond hair as he fucked the tight mouth before him._

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah... " he gasped, his legs starting to buckle. It wasn't gonna take long, he realized. He'd been too keyed up for too long.

_His come dripping down the side of Dominic's mouth._

His hand clenched the showerhead with a vice-like grip as he neared his orgasm, his body trembling. He was absolutely gagging for it. Of course Matthew touched himself as much as the next guy, but it had been a good long time since he'd had someone he could fixate on this way, someone who seemed to want him very much.

Someone who was flesh and blood, sex and sin. Dominic.

And then he was coming, hard and delicious, across his fist. He was coming so hard that before he knew what happened the showerhead broke free from the wall and he was in a heap on the floor, the water spraying all over him.

Matthew was so satisfied, however, that he merely giggled, stretching on the floor of the shower.

"Shit. Daddy ain't gonna like that."


	5. Son Of A Preacher Man (5/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Good sweet Lord," Dominic groaned. The sight before him was like something from a dream; it was beautiful. "I ain't seen nothin' this delicious lookin' in a good, long time."

"Stop it. You're makin' me blush, boy."

"It's true, babe," Chris interrupted, as the three of them sat at the table, "you probably made way too much for supper! But, I ain't complainin'."

"Complainin'? _Hell_ , no," Dominic agreed. He winced upon realizing his words and blushed. He glanced at Kelly sheepishly. "Sorry, ma'am."

She laughed. "S'okay, Dominic. Believe me, I've heard much worse. Besides, I didn't know what ya liked, so I just kept cookin'."

Kelly wasn't exaggerating. The table held a veritable bounty of traditional southern comfort foods, the stunning centerpiece being a large platter filled with country fried steak. The collection of bowls that framed the steak included mashed potatoes, gravy, creamed corn, green beans from Kelly's garden, baked macaroni and cheese, and Dominic's favorite, a plate towering with fried green tomatoes. Completing the spread was a basket of homemade biscuits with warm blueberry jam.

"Well, you've spoiled me," the blond grinned, filling his plate for the second time. "I ain't had a supper this good since-" he stopped speaking, concentrating on the tablecloth as he tried to squash memories of his mother's cooking.

"Since when, doll?" Kelly asked, frowning.

"In a good long time," he replied, forcing a smile on his face. "I appreciate y'all bein' so good to me like this."

"It's our pleasure, was damn nice of you to come out here like this and offer to help! I just wish Matty woulda stayed," Chris commented, pouring himself another glass of iced tea.

"Matthew seems really nice," Dominic commented casually between forkfuls of tomatoes.

"He's the best friend I've ever had."

Dominic chewed carefully, the wheels turning in his brain. Upon swallowing he decided to roll the dice. "Reckon he had a hot date tonight?" He noticed the way Chris stiffened at his words, it was subtle, but there all the same. It piqued Dominic's interest that much more.

"Nah, I don't think so," the other man replied with a smile.

"Well, of course not!" Kelly interrputed, "sittin' at home every night like he does, it makes me crazy! I keep tellin' that boy to let me set him up with one of the girls, but he's damned stubborn."

"Baby," Chris said lowly, "leave it. He just ain't lookin' to date any of those girls, that's all."

That statement lit up in Dominic's brain like a sweet southern sunbeam. _He ain't? Hmm..._

"Dangit," she frowned, standing "forgot the applebutter for the biscuits!"

Dominic spoke casually once she'd left the room, while tearing his biscuit into small pieces. "I musta had Matthew all wrong, if Kelly's lookin' to set him up with a... well, y'know."

"A what?"

"A woman."

"W-why wouldn't Kelly do that?"

Dominic raised one eyebrow at Chris, spooning the hot jam over the pieces of fluffy biscuit on his plate.

"But." Chris' eyes were wide. "How'd you know?"

The raised eyebrow was now waggling suggestively. The smirk on Dominic's lips made Chris shake his head with a giggle. "Good Lord. Wow. I just... okay, then."

Smirking grey eyes gave way to curious ones. "Problem?"

"No, no! Lord, no. Ain't none of my business, and there ain't no problems here," Chris smiled.

"Okay, then," Dominic whispered, flushing a bit. The look on Chris' face put him at ease quickly, though. While he wasn't ashamed of his homosexuality, the fact remained that it was hard to gauge how people reacted to learning about it. More often than not he was met with suspicious eyes or outright disgust. In Chris' case, though, all he saw was friendship and an acceptance that put him at ease instantly.

"So, Kelly ain't rightly made the connection yet, has she?"

"Naw, she's clueless. I reckon Matty'll tell her when he's ready to."

Dominic nodded, continuing his meal. It was difficult not to choke on it though, because truth be told, he felt like turning cartwheels naked at his hunch having been proven correct.

About an hour or so later the three of them sat on the front porch in the warm summer night. Dominic and Chris had insisted on doing the dishesThey'd managed to easily kill the apple pie Kelly had made in no time, and now the only thing left to do was to sit and try to breathe after eating so much food without exploding.

"I think I'm gonna die," Dominic gasped, undoing the clasp on his belt.

"Naw," Kelly grimaced, both hands on her enormous belly as she and Chris shared the porch swing, "me first."

Chris laughed. "Lightweights. "

"How are you not miserable right now?" Kelly asked, the three of them bursting into laughter. They sat in a companionable silence for a while, fireflies fluttering around them, the only sound in the air the one of crickets chirping. Well, until Kelly spoke, that is.

"So, Dominic, you got a girlfriend?"

"Baby!" Chris interrupted, aghast.

"What? I'm just curious!" She turned to Dominic with apologetic eyes. "But - oh! I didn't mean to pry! Just curious, to get to know ya better n'all."

"S'okay, don't fret. And to answer your question, no, there ain't no girlfriend." He glanced at the couple, Chris peering at him curiously while Kelly continued excitedly.

"Well, there's a bunch of girls in town who are gonna wanna change that real soon, I guarantee that!"

"I can't much see that happenin', ma'am."

"Why not? You're a gorgeous guy!" She turned to Chris, pecking his cheek "I mean, apart from you, baby." Hell, she'd been thinking it, she might as well say it aloud. She knew Chris would merely laugh at her, anyway - and he did.

"I ain't interested in none of them, Kelly."

"Well, you ain't met none of them yet, silly!"

Dominic cleared his throat. He wondered for a fleeting moment it what he was about to do was smart, but knowing that Chris had reacted favorably only spurred him on. It wasn't in his nature to hide, and he wasn't gonna start now.

"If I met any of those girls, I reckon the first thing I'd do is ask them if they have any hot brothers."

Silence.

Dominic was afraid to look up, afraid to say anything else; he kept his eyes on the tops of his black leather boots, waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions he knew were coming.

"Oh my GAWD!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ His heart began to pound in his chest, and when Kelly launched her very pregnant self at him, he yelped in shock. Her arms wound around his back, hugging him tightly as she exclaimed...

"Lawsy me, I just... ain't you the cutest thing ever!!"

... which made Dominic and Chris both burst out laughing. The night from that point on consisted of Kelly's attempts to find out what Dominic liked in a man; it seemed she was determined to play matchmaker, whether the target in question was straight or gay. Eventually, though, they parted ways, with Dominic (who, because he was a proper Southern gentleman, had promised Kelly to think about her offer, even though he knew wouldn't be needing her services) and Chris deciding to meet again in the morning. Chris walked Dominic to his truck, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So."

"Yeah?" Dominic had his hand outstretched, luring one of the many fireflies in the night air to light on his palm.

"What of Matty, Dominic?"

The blond looked up, smiling. "What about him?"

"I know that look on a guy's face. See? All I did was mention his name and your face lit up like the Fourth of July!" he teased. "I just..."

"You can say anything ya want to me, Chris."

"He's caught yer eye, ain't he?"

"Completely."

"And what now?"

"Well, I reckon that's up to Matthew, ain't it?" He winked. Chris shook his hand one last time with a grin and the two of them parted for the night.

Once Dominic was home in his bed, behind his locked door, his thoughts turned to Matthew.

There were no broken showerheads in the Howard residence that night.

As for Dominic's headboard, well, that's another story altogether.  



	6. Son Of A Preacher Man (6/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

As Chris opened the front door to Bellamy's the next morning he was assaulted by two distinctly different things. One was the addictive aroma of what had to be Mrs. Bellamy's homemade cinnamon rolls, and the other was a large coonhound.

"Hey, sweet girl," he cooed, dropping to his knees to give Daisy a proper hug, "how you doin?" She sighed happily against his shoulder, her tail beating out a samba against the wooden floor. "I know, it's too early to be up, ain't it?"

"You cheatin' on me, girl?"

Matthew and his mother were behind the counter, witnessing the tender exchange between Chris and Daisy with grins on their faces. Flushing, Chris stood, crossing the room.

"Okay, okay! What can I say, she loves me, Matty."

"She knows you're gonna slip her something to eat, that's why she loves ya." Matthew giggled. "You eat-"

"I didn't come to eat, Matty."

Both Bellamys stopped in their tracks, staring at Chris before bursting into even more laughter.

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'll get the supplies packed up out back and meet ya there." With that he kissed his mother on the cheek before positively skipping out the back door. Mrs. Bellamy put a plate in front of Chris that held one abnormally huge cinnamon roll, and sat down next to him.

"How you doin' this morning, Christopher?"

"Not as good as Matty," he joked, "looks like he woke up in a good mood!"

"It's nice," she smiled, "I've no idea what's gotten into him but I like seeing him happy. You shoulda seen him at supper last night, talkin' up a storm about y'all working yesterday."

"Yeah, we had a good day! I reckon we-"

"Who's Dominic, Christopher?" she interrupted sweetly.

Chris nearly choked on the cinnamon-y bite of homemade pastry in his mouth. "Why d'ya ask?"

"No reason, rightly," she replied with a smirk, "just that when Matty mentioned him last night if I didn't know better I'd swear he was a little sweet on him."

"Well-"

"And it worries me," she continued quietly, studying the checked countertop intently. Daisy leaned her head against Mrs. Bellamy's knee, eliciting a smile from her owner's mama. "It's ok, girl," she whispered, scratching one long ear.

"Why does it worry you, ma'am? I mean, I ain't known him all that long, but Dominic seems like a real good guy."

"Christopher, he ain't never been in a relationship with another boy that's been... on display. When that day comes people around here are gonna... well, some of them ain't gonna take kindly to it. Mind you, it ain't none of their damned business, but still... I just don't want him gettin' hurt."

"Ain't nobody gonna mess with Matty. 'Specially if they know what's good for them," Chris said tightly, finishing his roll quickly as a couple other regulars came into the store.

Mrs. Bellamy waved at the new arrivals. "Mornin', Lee, Dennis! Be right with y'all!" She turned back to the young man next to her. "I'm glad he has you, Christopher." With that she took his empty plate. Chris stood, patting Daisy on the head as he slipped her the dog treat he had hidden in his pocket, and headed out back to find Matthew. He couldn't help but wonder if Mrs. Bellamy's worries were valid or not; if he were very honest he was more than a little worried himself now. And for what? It was quite possible that nothing would even come from Dominic being interested in Matthew.

Right?

He didn't have much time to consider it, though. By the time he got out back, Matthew and his father had already loaded Chris' truck with the things they needed for the day's work.

__________

The day started out pretty well, Matthew and Chris watching intently as Dominic repaired one of the gear boxes on his own so they would know how to proceed themselves. It seemed like an easy enough process, but it was one that was proving to be time-consuming. Still, in about 30 minutes or so the first task had been completed and the three of them were each ready to start working in earnest.

That had been the plan, at least. But Matthew was having trouble concentrating. He'd managed to keep his eyes off Dominic for the most part, aside from a quick peek at his ass when the blond dropped the wrench he'd been wielding and was forced to bend over to pick it up. He took his sweet time doing it, and that was something Matthew gave silent thanks for. Well, that and the fact that the blond had chosen to keep his t-shirt on today. Any and all thoughts of focusing on gears would be tossed out the door if that hadn't been the case.

Dominic, for his part, was baffled. He'd tried everything he could think of to catch Matthew's eye and it seemed like nothing was working today. There was only so many times he could drop that damned wrench in a row before he started looking ridiculous. He was hot and cranky and more than a little turned on at the sight of the sweating brunet working mere feet from him. It was this realization that led him to peel his shirt off with a grunt, letting it fall to the ground.

"Dammit!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up in surprise. "Fuckin' cut my hand on the edge of this thing."

"Shit, is it deep?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, but I'm gonna go up to the house and patch it up. Back in a bit."

The instant the door closed behind Chris the tension in the barn quadrupled. Matthew stared at his feet, scratching the back of his head. Dominic bit his lip, trying to drag his eyes away from Matthew's nipples.

"So."

"So."

The two of them regarded each other across the floor filled with machine parts, arms crossed.

"Somethin' on your mind, Blue eyes?"

_You. Naked. Constantly._ "Nah, just... y'know... erm, standin' here. You?"

"Nothin'," Dominic replied, swallowing tightly. He wasn't used to feeling so nervous around another man, and he wasn't sure he liked it. What was it about Matthew that reduced him to such a mess?

"I can do this all day," Matthew smiled.

And just like that, Dominic was in the zone again. He raised his eyebrows. "How 'bout all night?"

The brunet flushed. "Chris'll be back here in a bit, we should just get down to it." Dominic grinned as Matthew's flush morphed into a full-on blush. "Hell, I didn't mean..."

"I know. And, I reckon you're right, we oughta get started. After you say yes, I mean."

"Say yes t'what?"

"When I ask ya to come out with me this weekend."

"Oh!" Matthew squeaked.

Dominic closed the distance between them, walking slowly yet with purpose.

Matthew swallowed nervously. "You barely know me."

"I know enough."

"L-like what?"

"You're sweet." Dominic backed Matthew against the wall. "And gorgeous. I know both of those things are true but I wanna find out even more about ya."

"Me?" Matthew mumbled, the heat in the barn loft stifling him. Well, it was either the heat or the fact that Dominic was blocking the only way out, his eyes wild and glittering.

"Why not you?"

"I ain't nothin' special."

"Liar," Dominic whispered, stepping closer.

Matthew trembled as the blond leaned in so closely that the heat radiated from his moist skin. Matthew was right; Dominic taking that damned shirt off had been the worst idea in the history of ideas. "Very special." he whispered the words against the brunet's cheek. "Gimme a chance and I'll prove it to ya."

Matthew was torn. He wanted to say yes with every fiber of his being, but the doubts began to manifest in the back of his mind. Would he make an ass out of himself in front of Dominic? No, that wasn't what he was really concerned about. The two of them were positively dripping with want whenever they were in each other's presence; if they went on an actual date, Matthew couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to satisfy Dominic. The desire outweighed the fear in the end, though, and Matthew found himself nodding.

"When?"

The grin that blazed across Dominic's face was nothing short of blinding. "Saturday night?"

"Okay," Matthew agreed, blushing again. "What ya got in mind?"

"There's a blues club up on Old Route 42 - I remember passing it the day we moved here. Been wantin' to go back. Sound ok?"

"Yeah, it does."

Dominic leaned closer, his hand moving forward to smooth the hair from Matthew's forehead. "Good."

"What's up guys?" The two of them jumped apart as the barn door opened, announcing Chris' return.

"Nothin'?"

"Workin'?"

Chris paused, squinting at the two of them. "Okay. Right."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, the three of them exchanging small talk. Matthew and Chris learned that Dominic had a younger brother that he affectionately called "the turd", that his mother had been gone for just about a year now, and that he was looking forward to his father's first sermon this Sunday morning. They talked about Bellamy's, about potential baby names for Kelly & Chris new arrival, and Daisy.

At the end of the day, after Dominic had left, Chris watched Matthew curiously. While cleaning up, the brunet had seemed incredibly chipper, whistling as he wiped down parts and gathered empty oil bottles.

"What's up?"

"Hmm?"

"I dunno," Chris shrugged, "you seem pretty dang happy."

Matthew stopped what he was doing and smiled at Chris. "Dominic asked me out. Can you believe it?"

Chris smiled in kind, because he was indeed happy for his friend. He could still hear Mrs. Bellamy's words from this morning and his stomach did a few flips; he tried to push them to the back of his mind.

And so it began.


	7. Son Of A Preacher Man (7/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Later that night Matthew bounded into his parents house with a spring in his step, kissing his mother on the cheek and sitting down at the table next to his father. The Bellamys had just got home after closing up the store and were having a late supper.

Jacob Bellamy smiled widely at his son. "Good day, Matty?"

"Yeah, it was," Matthew smiled, one hand tapping the table in a steady beat. "Y'all ain't gonna believe what happened."

Annie Bellamy put a plate in front of her son and sat down. "Spill, boy! What's got you so happy tonight?"

"I got asked out, I've got a date this weekend!"

The elder Bellamys dropped their forks at the same time, their eyebrows raised.

"That's great, son!" his father said happily, patting him on the shoulder.

"Who?"

Matthew turned to his mother, who had a concerned look on her face. "Well, it's Reverend Howard's son, Dominic. What's wrong, mama?"

"Aww, Matty," she said, covering his hand with her own, "ain't nothin' wrong, baby." The worry disappeared from his face at her words. Matthew was incredibly thankful that he was as close with his parents as he was; it was important to him to share everything with them.

"I wanna meet him, though," she continued casually, sipping her iced tea.

"Annie," Jacob laughed, "he's a grown man! He ain't got to bring him to meet us before they go out!"

"I know," she blushed, "but I'd like it all the same."

"Okay, mama," Matthew replied with a smile, "anything you want."

About a half hour later he left and was climbing the stairs to his tiny apartment, but about half way up them he was struck with an idea. He hadn't yet exchanged cell numbers with Dominic yet, so he couldn't exactly call him up and ask him to come over to meet his parents. But there was something else he could do, and to that end he got his car keys out of his pocket and made his way to Stella.

He'd heard Dominic mention that his family had moved into the old Miller place, a large farmhouse in a meadow off the main highway. Matthew turned into the drive at about eleven that night. He killed the motor and got out of the car as quietly as he could. He felt a little uncomfortable in his voyeuristic position, for he could see a man and a young boy standing in front of the television in the living room. They exchanged a hug, the man ruffling the boy's hair, before the lights were turned out and they made their way upstairs.

There was one window, however, on the upper level, where a light was on. Matthew knelt to grab a handful of pebbles from the driveway and crept closer. To be fair, he couldn't be certain this was Dominic's bedroom, but he was willing to take the chance. He could always run like hell if he needed to, he told himself. He threw the pebbles at the window in question and held his breath as they sprayed the glass, retreating to hide behind the tree next to Dominic's truck.

The overhead light flooded the room and a figure came to the window. A sleepy, gorgeous figure, one that was deliciously shirtless, his golden hair mussed as though he'd been in bed already. Dominic opened his window and leaned out of it. "..the hell?"

Matthew emerged from his hiding place. He smiled shyly, his arms crossed. "Did I wake ya?"

The shock, followed by sheer happiness, that registered on Dominic's face made Matthew grin and blush at the same time. "Ain't no trouble being woke by the likes of you, believe me." Seeing Matthew here at this time of night was something out of a dream and he found himself wondering what had prompted the visit. He scratched his head sleepily and cleared his throat. "Hold on a sec, and I'll come down!"

"No!" Matthew put his hands up, "I can't stay, I just wanted to ask ya a favor." Besides, he knew that if Dominic came down to visit him with that sexy case of bedhead there was no telling what could happen.

"A favor?" Dominic leaned on his window sill, his arms crossed, a playful look on his face. His upper arms looked deliciously toned with the moonlight shimmering against them. It seemed as though he wanted to say something but at the last second he turned away, grinning into his shoulder, stifling his words. "Name it," he continued, biting his lip bashfully.

Matthew, for his part, was wondering what he could do to prompt Dominic to lean up so he could get a glimpse of those nipples. He cleared his throat. "It's kinda silly, I reckon."

"I'm sure it ain't. What is it?"

"I was tellin' my parents about us goin' out, and well, they'd like to meet ya, mama especially."

"I'd be honored. I could go down to the store tomorrow and introduce myself proper, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, it would," Matthew replied, grinning. "Thanks." He stared at his feet nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, g'night, Dominic."

"Leavin' so soon?" the blond pouted from his perch.

"I'll see ya soon enough," Matthew replied softly, walking backwards, seemingly unable to take his eyes off Dominic. What he would give to shimmy up the guttering, to Dominic waiting for him at his bedroom window to help him inside, so he could climb into bed with him.

"Yeah, you will! G'night, blue eyes."

"Night." Matthew watched as the sleepy, sexy blond ducked back into his window. He continued to walk backwards, still taken with the blond in question, unable to take his eyes off the window. Matthew could hardly believe he'd driven out here this late at night, but he liked to think that this was the beginning of alot of firsts for him. He was so taken with his thoughts that when he backed into the corner of the small doghouse in the yard and fell, head over heels, he merely giggled.

He really hoped, though, that Dominic wasn't watching. That was fair enough; Dominic hoped that Matthew couldn't hear his cackling from his position on his knees, at the corner of his window.  
___________

Handshakes were exchanged as soon as Dominic walked into Bellamy's that next morning. Matthew's mother was nowhere to be seen but his father was helping the one customer in the store with some purchases. Once he'd finished up, Dominic had introduced himself.

"I gotta admit, sir," Dominic smiled, "I was kinda nervous to meet ya!"

Mr. Bellamy smiled, patting the blond on the back. "Aww, now, son, there ain't no need to be worried around me! I wish, though, that I could say the same about Matthew's mama." Of course, there was nothing to worry about in that regard either, but Jacob couldn't resist having a bit of fun at Dominic's expense.

"Wha- why?"

"She's like a mama bear when it comes to Matty," he replied gravely, "protective as hell, I tell ya what."

"Oh."

"Last boy Matty brought home ran away scared by the time she got done with 'em."

Dominic began to panic as he realized Mr. Bellamy was steering him toward the kitchen. He swallowed. "Do what now? Sir?"

"I'm just pickin' on ya, son. After all, you're the first young man Matty's ever brought home! Now don't fret, son. I told her to go easy on ya." The older man prompted Dominic to go into the room, nodding assuredly, while the blond just stared at him with wide eyes. "Best to get it overwith."

"Sir, don't leave m-"

But it was too late; Dominic had been pushed unceremoniously across the threshold into the kitchen at Bellamy's. He found himself in the presence of a woman sitting at the table, her hands folded primly in front of her.

"Ma'am," he squeaked, his stomach suddenly queasy. Mrs. Bellamy raised one eyebrow at him.

"Sit down, son."

Dominic did as he was told. As he pulled out the wooden chair the legs scraped against the floor; the sound seeming to be much too loud for Dominic's liking. He sat down and smiled nervously at Matthew's mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Bellamy."

"It's nice to meet you, Dominic. Call me Annie."

"Oh, lord, no, I could never...-"

"Don't be silly," she interrupted with a laugh, "I ain't here to grill ya. Just wanna talk for a sec."

Dominic shifted in his seat. "Oh, okay. What can I do for ya?"

"I don't mean to pry, son. I just... well..."

"You can say anything ya want to me."

Annie Bellamy swallowed. "Did you leave behind a boyfriend when you moved here, Dominic?"

He had to admit that of all the things that could have come from her mouth, that wasn't the one he was expecting to hear. Still, he was determined to be as honest as he could with Matthew's mother.

"I did, kinda. I mean, we had broken up and moved on well by the time I left town. Why d'you ask?"

"Did y'ever... ever have any trouble?"

"Trouble?"

She took a deep breath. "Trouble with people giving ya a hard time cos you're gay."

The two of them regarded each other closely, quietly.

"Sometimes," Dominic said quietly.

She nodded. "I ain't surprised."

"I wish that things were different, but, yeah, sometimes people would say things and be kinda rude. But if someone don't much care for me and the way I live, that's their problem, ma'am."

"I'm glad you can look at it so maturely, Dominic."

"I ain't got nothing to be ashamed of, Mrs. Be-"

"Annie, son, call me Annie."

He smiled, staring at the table again, before whispering, "Okay... Annie."

"I reckon I'm just worried because, as far as I know, at least, Matty ain't never experienced anything like that. He keeps to himself for the most part. But he knows how some people are in this town, hell, he's heard some of them come in here and say hateful things about people who are different than they are. I just, I don-"

"I'll look after him," Dominic blurted out, "I mean, if that's what yer worried about."

"I'll worry about _both_ of y'all," she smiled, "but that's what a mama does. Let's just hope I don't have to worry too much" A jingling bell announced the arrival of more customers, prompting her to get to her feet. "I reckon I oughta get back out there, hon."

Dominic stood, closing the distance between them, Matthew's mother reaching out to caress his cheek. "You're welcome here anytime, Dominic. See you real soon, I hope." He made his way out of the kitchen, a spring in his step.

"And, Dominic?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Her smile was sweet yet deadly serious. "You'd best be good to my Matty."

"You got it," replied Dominic. He continued on his way out the door, waving to Jacob as he did, until he bumped squarely into someone. The someone happened to be a young woman sporting long red hair and a painfully tight pair of short shorts. "Oh, sorry, ma'am!" he mumbled as he walked past her.

She took off her sunglasses and eyed him hungrily. "Don't you dare be sorry, sugarcheeks,"she replied, slapping him firmly on the ass, Dominic yelping in shock. He turned around, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Oh, _hell_ no," he exclaimed, "you'd best keep yer hands to yerself, girl."

She stared at him, rolling her eyes after a moment. "Jeez, I just wanted a feel of that ass."

"You go around feelin' dudes up without warnin'?!"

"I see somethin' I like," she purred, walking closer, "and I go after it."

Dominic put his hands on his hips. "Well, you'd best back the soul train up, princess, or you might find yerself on yer ass one of these days! I ain't one o'yer playthings." With that proclamation he strutted out of Bellamy's with a smirk, giving her a choice view of his sugarcheeks as he did.


	8. Son Of A Preacher Man (8/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Dominic stared at his reflection in the mirror nervously. He could see, just beyond his shoulder, practically all the clothing he owned strewn across his bed messily. It couldn't be helped; he had to look fabulous tonight for Matthew, the alternative was simply unacceptable. In the end he'd decided on a black button-down number, with the top three buttons left unfastened To be honest, that number might increase as the night went on.

The black jeans he'd managed to squeeze into were a little old and faded slightly, but he liked the way they clung to every inch of his thighs and rear. He smoothed his collar and turned slightly, hoping to get the complete effect of the end result, but a voice from his doorway stopped him mid-turn.

"Yer so gay, Dom," Kevin announced, shaking his head.

"Shut it, turd."

"Well, he's kinda right, y'know," his father chuckled, materializing next to his youngest son.

"So y'all are gangin' up on me. Nice, like I ain't nervous as it is," the blond grumbled, sitting down on his bed. He felt the mattress dip next to him and was surprised to see Kevin there, was more surprised when a small pair of arms hugged him.

"Nah, I hope you have a good time, Dom," he said shyly.

And just like that Dominic melted. His brother hadn't hugged him like this in nearly a year. "Thanks," he whispered, returning the hug as tightly as he could.

Gabriel Howard spoke up. "Is he comin' here, Dominic? Or are you gonna pick him up?"

"I was gonna pick him up, why? Somethin' wrong?"

"Course not, son! Just curious. Ain't nothin' wrong, don't you worry. Just have a good time. Well, a good _enough_ time. Just stay out of trouble." He motioned to Kevin. "Let's go, boy."

"Where y'all off to?"

"I made ten dollars doin' yard work and I'm gonna go down to Bellamy's and raid the candy counter," Kevin replied excitedly. Gabriel raised his eyebrows playfully, one hand on Kevin's shoulder, as they walked out of the room.

"Son, if you think you're gonna spend ten dollars on candy, you're wrong."

"But, daddy!"

Dominic smiled, shaking his head. With one last look at himself in the mirror he grabbed his keys and set off.

________________

 

A few miles away Matthew was standing at his bedroom window, looking out at his parent's property. He smiled. His mother and father, based on their conversation this morning, both quite liked what they saw when they met Dominic. A glance at his watch told him that Dominic would be there shortly to pick him up, and the butterflies began to manifest in his stomach. They weren't violent butterflies, though, simply playful ones. He was far too happy tonight to be nervous.

Daisy at his heels, he walked over to the mirror on his wall, inspecting his appearance for the tenth time that hour. Matthew wondered if Dominic would like what he saw; if it were, after all, possible for him to be considered even a little bit desirable in those grey eyes. Matthew had decided to wear dark blue jeans, ones that were snug enough to matter, yet not so snug he wouldn't be able to breathe, and a pale blue t-shirt. It was a casual look; but that was Matthew at heart, and he wasn't prepared to stray too far from who he was, Dominic or no Dominic.

Satisfied with his appearance he headed to his small kitchen, or he tried to, but a nip at the back of his leg made him jump. He turned around.

"Daisy, girl, stop that!" The hound was smart; she knew that Matthew's routine meant that he would be leaving their tiny apartment for a while. It wasn't uncommon for her to behave as she had the past hour or so; to follow him around as he went about his business getting ready. She didn't like being left alone at all. Matthew sighed and dropped to his knees.

"Yer gonna be fine, and I'll see ya later on, okay?" he whispered, scratching her ears. The dramatic hound dog eyes that greeted him in return were petulant, and she merely turned from him, heading into the bedroom defiantly.

"Aww, c'mon!" he cried out, still on his knees. But it was no good; she got under Matthew's bed and got comfortable, her head and sad, sad hound eyes peeking out from his comforter. He tried again. "Don't be like that, girl. Please?"

She closed her eyes with a huff, ending any further discussion on the matter. It was just as good, because at that moment he could hear a vehicle pulling into his drive. His heart began to pound in his chest as he walked to his window. Dominic jumped out of his truck and smoothed his collar, examining his reflection in the window of his truck. The sight made Matthew smile so hard his cheeks threatened to sting. Even from this distance he could tell that Dominic looked positively delicious. Unable to wait a second longer, he grabbed his wallet and key and went out to meet the blond. Dominic turned at the sound of a door opening and his face lit up at the sight of Matthew walking toward him.

 _Good sweet lord_ , he thought. "Hey, you," he said, swallowing tightly, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. He hadn't realized that Matthew's eyes could be any bluer than he'd remembered them to be, but sure enough, they were. Matthew's pale blue t-shirt seemed to amplify them, making seemingly mortal eyes appear otherworldly, electric. Cerulean, sapphire, azure... none of those shades held a candle to the color Dominic found himself currently gifted with. He shook his head when he realized Matthew was staring at him, smiling.

"Hey," the brunet whispered, running one hand through his black hair.

"You look..." Dominic trailed off, his eyes sweeping over Matthew's body.

"So d'you," Matthew blurted out, the two of them smiling, staring at their feet. Dominic made the first move, stepping away when he noticed the large oak tree in the yard with what appeared to be a treehouse built into the upper branches. It looked sturdy, and it's mere existence made the blond chuckle.

"Y'got a treehouse!"

Matthew blushed at his proclamation, the two of them walking closer to inspect the treehouse. "Yeah, daddy built that when I was ten I reckon. Had some good times up there, sure thing."

Dominic's ears perked up, his mind going to all sorts of delightfully naughty places. He had to tell himself to relax, that the good times Matthew was talking about probably were G-rated. "Always wanted one o'these," he mused. Upon closer examination the sturdiest branch ended about one foot from one of the windows to Matthew's apartment. He pointed at it. "Look how close to that window it is. Easy access."

"Yeah, that's my bedroom window. But I ain't been in the treehouse in years."

 _His bedroom window?_ Dominic filed that little nugget of information away for potential future use. They turned together, walking away, and it was then that Dominic spied the blue car behind the garage.

"Look at that," he commented, sizing up Stella. "Lord, that's purty."

"Stella's a work'n progress. She's gettin' there, though." Matthew patted the hood of the car lovingly, Dominic smiling at the sight. "She ain't too flashy yet, but she runs pretty smooth. I'll show ya sometime if ya like!"

"I'd love that! But, why Stella? If you don't mind me askin'?"

"Ever seen _A Streetcar Named Desire_?"

"No."

"No?" Matthew was incredulous. "You gotta see it, soon as possible. It's my favorite movie ever."

"Okay," the blond smiled, "sounds good to me."

Matthew scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly. "Umm, I reckon I'm ready if you are."

"After you, blue eyes." The two of them got into Dominic's truck, and the enormity of what was happening hit Matthew anew, resulting in a fresh manifestation of butterflies. They made small talk for a few minutes, the both of them asking after each other's families and the like. Dominic loved hearing more about Bellamy's, especially since Matthew was so animatedly happy when he talked about the store. A silence fell over them after a while, though, until Dominic broke it.

"So," he said, turning out onto the road, "tell me about yerself, Matthew."

"Me? Ah, there ain't much to tell, rightly."

"I know better than that! C'mon, spill. Tell me anything, everything. But, well, wait a sec." Dominic slowed down, pulling over and killing the engine.

"I reckon that I..." Matthew trailed off, confused as to why Dominic had pulled over to the side of the road. "Somethin' wrong?" The blond shook his head as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Take that damned seat belt off."

Matthew raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told. He glanced out the window to see if there were some obvious reason for Dominic to stop the truck.

"Hey."

The whisper, when it came, startled Matthew, and when he turned to meet it he had no time to react before Dominic's hand was on his cheek, his thumb lightly stroking his cheekbone. Matthew met his eyes, holding his gaze evenly as he leaned into the touch slightly. Dominic's fingertips were warm and soft as the skimmed the pale skin, and to his delight Matthew didn't flinch when he leaned in closer. The kiss, when it came, was placed lovingly, reverently, against Matthew's cheek, both their eyes fluttering shut. Dominic removed his lips but remained cheek to cheek with Matthew for a moment, his breath ghosting across Matthew's ear.

"I-I couldn't wait," Dominic whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Matthew smiled as Dominic moved back to his position behind the wheel of the truck and spirited them away. He felt as though he might explode with happiness. They'd only been together, what, twenty minutes or so, yet from the moment Dominic arrived to pick him up one word had been floating around in his mind, one word that encapsulated how he felt perfectly. He heard it most clearly when Dominic's lips met his cheek, and now as he glanced out the window he mouthed it silently, still smiling.

 _Finally._


	9. Son Of A Preacher Man (9/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

About forty-five minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"So, what d'ya think?" Dominic asked as he parked the truck. He and Matthew peered curiously at the establishment. Dominic knew enough about The Busted Barn; he'd made a mental note of the name when he'd passed it a couple weeks back, and searched for information on the internet about the club.

"I like it," Matthew proclaimed, and that alone was enough for Dominic to smile himself. If it was good enough for blue eyes, it was good enough for Dominic. Matthew stared at the gravel-coated parking lot, his shoes making a crunching sound.

"Good! There's a grill inside too, so we're set."

"Thank fuck, I'm starving," Matthew admitted.

They stood still for a moment, not quite knowing what to do, but then Matthew took the initiative and started walking, Dominic falling in step. Neither spoke, and Matthew found himself wishing that he had the nerve to take the blond by the hand, or that Dominic might reach for his.

Mere inches away, Dominic was wondering how Matthew would react if he did that very thing. Neither of them acted, though, and eventually they made their way inside and sat at one of the booths. An older woman wearing a name tag that read Lois took their order, Dominic opting for steak while Matthew ordered a rack of barbecue ribs, both with all the fixins. Matthew grinned when Dominic bashfully asked Lois if he could get a vanilla milkshake in addition to his Cheerwine.

"Sure thang, sweetheart," she boomed, "be right back with that. And," she glanced at Matthew, "your Mountain Dew, sugar!" She went to process their order and left them to themselves.

"So what d'ya think of our little town so far?" Matthew asked.

"I like it! I think it's a good place for a new start, y'know? Especially for Kevin, I can't wait for him t'start school and make some new friends. Same with daddy and the new congregation. It was time for a change."

"It's a good little town," Matt agreed quietly, almost as though he didn't quite agree with that statement. "Most of the locals are decent people at heart."

"I reckon that's true about most places," Dominic agreed, "then again, I like to believe _all_ people are good at heart. Sometimes that comes back to bite me in the ass, but luckily I don't get proven wrong too often."

"What about you? I mean," Matthew flushed, shaking his head. "I just.."

"Hey," Dominic replied, smiling. "Y'can ask me anything you want, blue eyes. Yeah?"

Matthew nodded, the flush evaporating, a giggle taking it's place. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Hell, I'm nervous too!"

"Bullshit. If y'are, y'hide it well."

"A gorgeous man's gracin' me with his presence tonight," Dominic answered, reaching out to take Matthew's hand. He squeezed it, fighting the urge to bring it to his lips. "I want him to have a good night, and I want him to like me, but I'm worried he might not when he gets to know me. Believe me, I'm fuckin' terrified."

"He knows enough," Matthew answered softly, echoing Dominic's words from that day in the barn, his hand curling up into Dominic's. "Don't y'dare worry bout that."

"So," Dominic winked, releasing his hand, "what about you? Where d'ya see yourself in a few years." He didn't want to let Matthew's hand go but at the same time he wasn't sure how comfortable the brunet was with public displays of affection.

"Bellamy's." The answer came instantly. "Someday Bellamy's will be mine. It's been part of my life for as long as I can remember, and I think I could be content running it for the rest of my days." Matthew paused as Lois came back with their drinks, placing them on either side of the booth.

"Be right back with the rest, babydolls."

"That doesn't sound very excitin', I know," Matthew continued, "but small town life... it suits me, if that makes any sense?"

"It does," Dominic exclaimed, unwrapping his straw. "I think that's great! Actually, I'm the same in a lot o'ways..."

Matthew had to pause for a moment to wonder if Dominic realized what he was doing. The blond was still talking as he slid the straw into the thick, white milkshake in front of him, but Matthew's brain had checked out. Perhaps it was possible that Dominic didn't actually mean to tease Matthew this way, but once his cheeks hollowed with effort at his initial suck, Matthew's groin came to life and he decided he just didn't care if the effect was intentional or not.

Matthew had never wanted to be a straw more in his life. He bit down on his lower lip.

"Bastard's thick," Dominic muttered, Matthew's eyes widening. Finally the blond managed to take a drink, licking his lips once he was done to catch the bit of white liquid dripping from his bottom lip.

 _Stop bein' silly_ , Matthew thought to himself, _he's just drinkin' a milkshake. Calm down._

Luckily for Matthew, Lois chose that moment to bring their plates and they tucked in to their meal. "What about you?" he asked, picking up one of the saucy, messy ribs and taking a bite. "You lookin' to follow in your daddy's footsteps?"

"Me? Lord no," Dominic replied, shocked laughter filling the air. "Not me!" He cut into his steak and took a bite, then made the unfortunate decision to glance up at Matthew.

One long, slender finger was extended, and an equally long tongue was curled around it, struggling to reach the last bits of barbecue sauce from it. Dominic wasn't sure what was more distracting, the sight alone or the sucking sounds that accompanied it. It made him wonder just how that tongue would feel wrapped around something else long and hard.

 _Yer bein' a pervert. Stop it_ , he chastised himself. _He's just eatin'._

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" Dominic said a little too loudly, crossing his legs. "M'fine!" He winced, his growing erection approaching the painful stage. He was relieved when Matthew continued talking.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya," Matthew continued, "I ain't set foot in church in a long time. So many preachers deal in hate and judgement. Especially toward anyone who ain't Christian, white and," he cleared his throat, "straight."

"But," Dominic exclaimed, eyes wide, "not all preachers are like that!"

"I didn't mean t'offend ya," Matthew replied softly, reaching for a pile of napkins.

"No, no, I ain't offended at all!" Dominic rushed to say. "I know where you're comin' from. But daddy," the blond's face lit up, "daddy's somethin' else at the altar. You oughta hear him sometime. He preaches love and grace and acceptance. He was born to do it, I reckon."

"That's exactly what we need around these parts," the brunet smiled, picking up another rib and digging in.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look._ Dominic tried to concentrate on his meal. He reached for his milkshake

Matthew groaned. _Oh shit, not again. Don't look!_

"Anyway, I work for the Park Service," Dominic continued. "I'm a ranger, pretty new at it, though. I was lucky to get a transfer to Broad Branch."

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Broad Branch state park was just outside town, Matthew had spent many a day there with friends and family over the years fishing and hiking.

Dominic nodded.

"Park ranger?"

"Right."

"So," Matthew continued carefully, "ya get a uniform for that, don't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously? Hat and all?"

"Yep, why?"

"Just wonderin'."

"Y'like a man in uniform, Matthew?" Dominic joked.

Matthew held his gaze, amused. It was clear Dominic could dish it out, but could he take it? That was one of the many things Matthew aimed to learn tonight, and so he shot back with a quip of his own. "Yeah. Like 'em out of uniform too."

Dominic's eyebrow raised, blue and grey battling for dominance. In the end Dominic looked away first. "S'good to know," he replied, his cheeks heating up.

They continued to chat while finishing their meal, which thankfully remained G rated for the duration. Once Lois had cleared their booth they noticed most of the patrons heading for a staircase in the corner.

"Go on, youngins," Lois advised them, "get a good spot, the boys'll be on soon!" Matthew paid for their meal before Dominic could argue and the two of them brought up the rear of the small crowd who were making their way downstairs. Neither of them spoke during the short walk, but a couple sweet smiles were exchanged, and at one point Dominic found his hand on the small of Matthew's back protectively.

It was a cramped, smoke filled basement; one that was perfect for a blues club. The people packed in, Matthew and Dominic standing at the back of the crowd, but still with a great view of the band, which had just taken the stage to catcalls and applause.

Dominc turned to Matthew impulsively. "I'm so happy you came out with me tonight."

"Me too," Matthew grinned. Almost as if on cue the band began to play, Matthew focusing his attention on their entertainment.

Dominic, however, kept his eyes on Matthew the entire time. By the time the third song started, Dominic was sweating and more than a little turned on due to the transformation he was seeing before his eyes: the music had Matthew in a trance; the slow, seductive beat calling to him to move his body. The blond moved to stand behind him, peering over Matthew's shoulder at the performance.

Matthew could feel Dominic standing closely behind him, and he could sense that the blond had begun to sway to the beat. Matthew closed his eyes, letting it all wash over him; the music, the dark, sultry atmosphere, and the mere presence of the beautiful man he was here with. Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath and inched backwards slowly, so slowly, until he felt his back flush with Dominic's chest, Dominic's groin resting against his backside.

It was then, and only then, that he exhaled shakily.

Dominic's heart pounded in his chest when he felt Matthew begin to sway his hips with the blond's own. Slowly, slowly, Dominic put his hands on Matthew's waist possessively. The two of them moved in time, staring ahead as Matthew's hands covered Dominic's on his hips. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer, he'd just never had the chance to try until tonight. And really, he didn't really have to be, not with Dominic's hands leading for the two of them.

A sudden bout of self-consciousness manifested in Matthew's mind, and to that end he glanced at the crowd around them. He needn't have worried, though, for the people packed alongside them in the small area weren't concerned with Dominic and Matthew at all. Couples were dancing in the same fashion as the two of them and those who weren't were simply spellbound by the musicians onstage.

Each person in the club were in their own little world.

Matthew came crashing back down to his own when he felt Dominic's breath against his ear. He swallowed, tilting his head ever so slightly, shivering when Dominic's lips dropped a barely-there kiss against his neck. Matthew tightened his grip on Dominic's hands and wound them around his stomach, his head dropping back against the blond's shoulder. He turned his head, staring into lidded grey eyes as the song ended. Dominic swallowed and spoke nervously.

"Wanna... get outta here?"

Matthew nodded, reluctantly releasing Dominic's arms.

Nervous small talk was the theme for the walk back to the truck and the beginning of the drive home. Until, that is, Matthew pointed out a small side road about ten miles from town.

"Turn here."

Dominic stopped the truck and peered down the dark, lonely dirt road. "Why, ain't nothin' down there that I can see."

"Exactly. Not a soul for miles."

Dominic grinned, doing as he'd been instructed. A couple miles in, Matthew pointed wordlessly at a massive oak tree next to the river bank. Dominic parked underneath it and killed the engine, suddenly overtaken with nervousness. He stared at his hands, folded in his lap; he never heard Matthew remove his seatbelt so he could scoot closer. Matthew's hand grazed his waist when he made to unbuckle Dominic's own seatbelt, and it was that action that brought Dominic back to the situation. He turned and was greeted with a smiling Matthew. The brunet reached out, smoothing Dominic's hair away from his eyes.

Dominic turned in the seat so he could face Matthew, cupping the brunet's face in his hands. Matthew leaned in and gasped when Dominic kissed the corner of his mouth gently. It wasn't enough for either of them, though, and soon their lips met properly, Dominic smiling into the kiss. Matthew shivered as he realized Dominic tasted salty-sweet, and gave thanks for the vanilla milkshake the blond enjoyed earlier. After a couple minutes Matthew came up for air and met Dominic's gaze.

"Hey," he whispered, a sweet giggle escaping his mouth. Matthew bit his bottom lip, and Dominic was certain he'd never seen such an adorable sight.

Dominic grinned as he pulled Matthew into his lap and kissed him again.

"Hey, blue eyes." 


	10. Son Of A Preacher Man (10/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Past the barrier of fogged-up truck windows, Dominic and Matthew were silent, content to merely hold each other as close as possible in the dark. Suffice it to say, they were a little worn out from their hour long make-out session and needed to take a break. Matthew shifted in the blond's arms and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Dominic asked, placing a soft kiss to the top of Matthew's hand.

"Hmm, a little," Matthew nodded, turning to face Dominic. He smiled lazily, rubbing his swollen, kiss-wrecked lips. "Sorry."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for, silly. It's late, and I reckon you've gotta be at the store early in the mornin', don't ya?"

"Around 5 or so. But I don't wanna-" Matthew paused, running one of his hands through Dominic's hair.

"What?"

"I don't wanna stop... this."

"So let's don't," Dominic whispered. He pushed Matthew down so that he was lying flat against the seat of the truck. In no time at all he began nibbling Matthew's neck. "At least not right yet. Yeah?" He kissed Matthew's pulse point wetly.

Matthew gasped, Dominic's kisses to his neck sending delicious shocks throughout his body. "'Kay," he breathed, bringing Dominic's lips to his own again, "just... fuck, don't stop touchin' me."

They struggled to get comfortable, Dominic cursing the fact that his truck had no backseat to dive into.

"Let's get in the back," Matthew panted into his lips, "more room."

Dominic nodded, their mouths devouring each other's, Matthew's hands fisting in blond hair. Blindly Dominic reached for the door, popping it open, the two of them still kissing as they stumbled out into the hot night air. Matthew released him, sprinting to the back of the truck and climbing inside; at the same time Dominic grabbed the blanket that was nestled behind the seat, slammed the door shut, and jumped into the back, joining a smirking Matthew.

"A blanket? You've done this before, ain't you?"

"Nah. The blanket's in there cos I like to sometimes lie back here and look at the stars." Dominic smiled bashfully, spreading the blanket out and making himself comfortable.

"That's awful sweet," Matthew grinned, kneeling before him. Dominic reached out and pulled Matthew down into his arms, holding him as tightly as he could. They stayed like that for some time, not talking, just feeling and enjoying each other. After a while Dominic spoke.

"What you thinkin' 'bout?"

"Was just wonderin' if we'd be able to fit in Stella's backseat like this. I don't reckon we could."

"Then that settles it," Dominic proclaimed, "you ain't drivin' next time we go out!"

Matthew raised his head, kissing Dominic's cheek softly. "Next time?"

"Uh, well, I mean, y'know, if ya want to, haha," Dominic giggled nervously.

"'Course I wanna." Matthew sat up, straddling Dominic's waist, Dominic wincing when he did. "You ok?"

"Yeah, truck bed's just hard. Let me just-" He struggled to get comfortable against the metallic surface but it was no good. Even an arm full of Matthew couldn't distract him from the fact that his back was beginning to hurt. "Shit."

"Well, we could..."

"Hmm?"

"We could go back to my place maybe?"

As soon as the words left Matthew's mouth he looked away, his face flushing bright red. He chastised himself; he'd probably gone too far just then and ruined the moment by being so overeager. It had been too much, though, the way he and Dominic had teased each other so relentlessly the past few days. Not to mention the fact that it had been months, so, so many long months since he'd been touched by another man. It was intoxicating, everything that he and Dominic had done this evening, from the dancing to the touches to the kisses that took his breath away.

It was only natural that he didn't want it to end. A knock to the window behind him startled him and he jumped. Dominic was already behind the wheel, grinning at him from behind the glass.

"C'mon then!"

Matthew shook his head with a grin of his own and jumped off the truckbed, getting in and sliding close to Dominic. He instinctively made to put his head on Dominic's shoulder but stopped hmself at the last second and moved back toward his side of the truck.

"Heyyyy," Dominic whined, putting one hand on Matthew's knee, "git back over here, you."

\-----------------------------

"Um, your daddy ain't gonna mind me bein' here so late, right?" Dominic asked, biting his lip as he killed the engine.

"What?"

"I mean, like your mama ain't gonna barge in with a shotgun or anything, is she?"

Matthew stared at him for a beat before bursting into raucous laughter. "No!"

"I was just askin'! Was a fair question I think!"

"Mama and daddy ain't like that. They let me come and go as I please. Stop worryin', yeah?" Matthew lifted Dominic's chin and looked into his eyes. "C'mon up. Please."

They climbed the stairs to Matthew's apartment quietly. When the brunet unlocked the door and opened it, he stood aside, allowing Dominic to enter first. The rooms were dark, save for a sliver of light coming from beneath one of the doors in the hallway. Matthew walked toward it and excused himself.

"Be right back, have a seat."

"Okay," Dominic smiled, taking in his surroundings. Matthew had told him that Jacob built this set of rooms all by himself, and the blond was very impressed with what he saw. The rooms were furnished sparsely, well, at least the tiny living room where Dominic was standing seemed to be. A small couch, more the size of a love seat, rested against the wall. Dominic walked over to it and sat down, crossing his long legs and making himself comfortable.

"Sorry 'bout that, needed to check on my dog." Matthew sat down next to Dominic. He reached behind himself, turning on the small lamp behind the couch. Before he could turn around, the blond pounced , pushing Matthew down, kissing him yet again. After a few minutes he leaned in to pay closer attention to Matthew's collarbone and neck, pulling the collar of the brunet's shirt down as far as it would go, which wasn't far at all. Luckily for Dominic, Matthew unbuttoned his shirt to give the blond better access. He stretched, putting one arm behind his head, his shirt falling open deliciously, then thought better of it and brought it back to his chest.

"Wait," Dominic whispered. "Don't move."

Matthew frowned, shifting his position suddenly, the action causing the blond to whine aloud, "No, no - put yer arm back behind yer head again. Please?"

"O-okay." He tried to relax against the tiny couch, which wasn't exactly easy with a lap full of Dominic Howard, but still, he steeled himself, shivering when Dominic leaned forward, kissing his shoulder lightly. The skin beneath his lips was soft and smelled faintly of sandalwood, and as Dominic scooted down his body just a bit Matthew put his free arm around the blond's bare back. Dominic raised his head, surprised and pleased that Matthew was being so proactive now.

"Y'feel good, that's all" he blushed. "Is this okay?"

"Hell, yeah. S'ok as long as I don't fall off this damn thing," Dominic groaned, struggling to straighten his legs out as best he could.

"You wanna move-"

"No!" The blond exclaimed. No, he did not want to move. Looking back down at Matthew, spread out beneath him, one magnificent underarm so blatantly on display, he knew there was no way he was going to move. He leaned in again, continuing his kisses along Matthew's collarbone; kisses laced with wet licks and gentle nibbles. Matthew gasped each time Dominic's mouth touched him, especially when, during one particularly hot kiss to his neck, he could feel one of Dominic's nipples, rock hard, digging into his chest.

It fueled his desire that much more, helping the last of his nerves to float away. Emboldened, he put his hand beneath Dominic's chin, his hand grazing the stubble there, and brought the blond's lips to his own. With a smile Dominic kissed him, deeply, wetly, completely, until the two of them were breathless. Coming up for air, he rested his head against Matthew's neck, his final destination right in front of him.

The way the pale skin curved at the base of Matthew's underarm was fascinating to Dominic, and the blond reached out finally to caress it with one finger. The blond groaned aloud, his mouth watering.

Matthew yelped, giggling. "Dom, stop tha-haha-t!"

"C'mon blue eyes," the other man whispered, "please?"

"Fuckin' tickles!"

"Lie still," Dominic pleaded. Matthew oblliged, his breath coming shakily as Dominic's nose nudged the inside of his upper arm. He shivered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Close yer eyes. Please, Matty."

That was the first time Dominic had called him Matty, and the use of his nickname went straight to Matthew's cock. He did as asked, and gasped as a soft tongue circled the outer edge of his underarm.

"Makin' me so hot," Dominic whispered, nuzzling the dark hair he encountered with his nose, groaning aloud.

"Me?" the brunet gasped.

Dominic brought Matthew's free hand into his own, snaking between their bodies to find the bulge in the blond's jeans. "You."

Matthew's eyes shot open at the feel of another man's cock beneath his hand. He could see a head of golden hair on the left side of his chest, Dominic continuing to give attention to this sensitive part of his body. Curious, he moved his hand experimentally, rubbing the rock-hard skin he found beneath thin denim, his eyes widening.

"Ungghhh," Dominic moaned against his underarm, Matthew pulling his hand away quickly. He sat up, gently pushing Dominic away.

"Woah, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered, hanging his head, "I just, gimme a second. I-"

"Hey, listen," Dominic said quietly, "ain't nothin' to worry about, blue eyes. We can slow down."

"But I don't wanna slow down, I just..."

Dominic patted the couch and beckoned for the torn brunet to sit next to him. He moved to the other side and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I wanna touch ya, I just." He groaned, his head now in his hands. "This is embarrassin'. I don't know what - I mean, I ain't never..."

"Ohhh. I see."

"I'm sorry. It's okay now, I was just nervous." Matthew climbed into Dominic's lap and kissed him. "Forget about it."

"Mmm-wait," the blond replied, lips smacking against Matthew's own before releasing them, "I don't wanna forget about it. I ain't gonna feel right thinkin' I'm pushin' you into somethin'. Ain't no hurry, yeah?" The last thing Dominic wanted to do was make Matthew feel uncomfortable in any way. He didn't want the night to end yet, but at the same time he was feeling oddly guilty, as though he'd come on much too strong. "I reckon I should go, you ain't gonna get any rest at this rate."

Matthew was crushed. "You don't want me?" he whispered. He climbed off Dominic and reached for his shirt, pulling it back on slowly

"Good sweet lord, boy," Dominic exclaimed, wide-eyed, "of course I want ya. So fuckin' much that it kills me. But we've got plenty of time." He smiled and stood, despite every impulse in his body to remain on this small, cramped couch, Matthew in his arms.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey," the blond whispered, "none of that. Gimme a smile. Please? And tell me I can see ya again tomorrow?"

"'Course y'can. Tomorrow," Matthew nodded, smiling. Dominic kissed him and walked to the front door. He turned back to Matthew, his hand on the doorknob.

"Call me, yeah?" he grinned.

"You know it."

And just like that he was gone. Matthew sighed, switching his lamp off and prepared for bed. He brushed his teeth and stripped, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and slipping into them. He got into bed and sighed. It was much too hot to sleep, really, and he was already restless. Turning over, his eyes caught sight of his cell phone on his nightstand next to his wallet. If it ended up being a mistake, well, it wouldn't be the first one he'd ever made. Life was too short not to go after what you wanted, and he wanted Dominic Howard more than anything right now.

 _After all, he did say to call, didn't he?_ Matthew bit his lip and dialed the number. Dominic answered on the first ring.

"Well hello, you!"

Matthew took a deep breath. "Look. You're right, we do have all the time in the world, I reckon. But all I know is that we're both grown men who're attracted to each other like mad. And that I'm in bed now and want ya here with me more than anything. So turn the fuckin' truck around, Dominic. Now."

There was silence on the other end of the line, but only for a moment. Matthew could hear the smile in Dominic's voice.

"Yes, sir!"

Matthew hung up and closed his eyes, stretching, smiling. In what seemed like no time at all he could hear the truck pulling into his drive. His phone rang.

"Is your room... is your window open?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm comin' up that way. Been itchin' to climb that tree since this afternoon. Don't move."

"Hurry, dammit," the brunet giggled.

The sight of Dominic climbing through his window was one that Matthew knew he'd never forget. It was like something out of a dream until the overeager blond tripped and fell, hitting the floor with a grunt. He recovered quickly though, and blushed, laughing.

"That wasn't too smooth, was it?"

"It was perfect."

Matthew swallowed and sat up, continuing to hold the sheet as close to his body. He reached out to turn on his light, but a hand shot out and stopped him. Matthew gasped again, this time at the feel of Dominic's hand wrapped around his wrist so firmly.

"Don' do that," the blond whispered, sitting down next to him on the bed, "please. Leave it off."

"O-okay."

"Still shy?"

"No," Matthew whispered. Dominic moved closer, toeing his shoes off before resting his head on Matthew's pillow.

"C'mon, blue eyes," he motioned to the bed, "relax."

His chest heaving, Matthew obeyed, the sheet falling down his body as he did. The two of them turned onto their sides, Dominic drinking in the sight before him with a stifled groan.

"Fuckin' gorgeous," he whispered, inching closer, putting one hand out tenatively. "Can I..?" His eyes met the brunet's, Dominic silently begging for permission to touch Matthew again. He nearly exploded with happiness when nervous blue eyes nodded at him. He reached out and stroked one perfect shoulder slowly, his eyes fixated at the sight of Matthew's chest. Once he had traversed that patch of skin, he let his hand fall slightly, fingertips drifting across Matthew's breastbone, then down his stomach, the brunet shivering at the sensation. At the sound of a soft sigh leaving his lips, Dominic looked up; Matthew's eyes were closed, mouth hung open, his breath coming shakily.

Dominic's groin tightened. His hand drifted further south, Matthew sighing when the fingertips that were working him into a frenzy skimmed the waistband of his boxers. Dominic spoke softly.

"You ain't gonna make me stop this time, are ya?"

He panicked as the uncertainty flashed across Matthew's face again for a moment. Then, just as quickly it faded, and the brunet shook his head. Matthew rolled over onto his back, kicking the sheet aside as the moonlight spilled onto his body, casting an otherworldly glow on his skin.

"Nah. I'm tired of pissin' around. If you're gonna touch me, then fuckin' well touch me."

As soon as the words had escaped Matthew's mouth it was as though his shyness had officially left the building. He fixed his eyes on the blond, licking his lips while beckoning Dominic to come closer. With dark eyes the blond leaned in slowly, Matthew marvelling at the sheer sex that seemed to emanate from the man in his bed. Grey eyes framed by long eyelashes paired with a full, lush pair of lips equaled a very hot and bothered Matthew.

Dominic's heart continued to pound away in his chest as he closed the distance between the two of them. It was strange, he was shivering with anticipation at the thought of touching his lips to Matthew's again, but at the same time he was enjoying the electricity in the air between them. Their breaths mingled sweetly, Dominic reaching out to caress Matthew's cheek.

"So soft," he whispered into moist, parted lips, "warm... oh God."

In the end Matthew was the one who made the first move; he leaned forward, kissing Dominic's mouth lightly. With a moan and a visible shudder, Matthew pulled away quickly, falling back onto his pillow, panting.

"Please," Dominic begged softly, positioning himself atop the ebony-haired man. Both men groaned, Matthew's raging hard-on digging into the bulge in Dominic's jean-clad groin. Dominic cupped Matthew's face in his hands, his thumbs caressing sharp cheekbones.

"Please, Matty," Dominic repeated.

Matthew nodded, Dominic bringing their lips together properly this time. Hands tangled in blond hair, tongues slid against each other feverishly, and strong bare legs wound their way around Dominic's waist. They continued to kiss and touch each other, hands exploring previously unknown territory. Dominic wanted more, though, so he slid slowly down the flushed body he was laying on top of.

When he finally flicked his tongue against one of the hard nipples on Matthew's chest, Dominic groaned aloud. The taste of the hard, hot nub made the blond's brain buzz pleasantly. He took his time giving both nipples attention; a wet lick, a hard bite, a lazy suck, over and over, until the dark haired man beneath Dominic was reduced to a blubbering, horny mess.

"Oh," Matthew moaned, arching his back, the sweat rolling down his forehead. "Oh, yeah..."

"Y'like that, blue eyes?"

The answer came lowly, as Matthew's hands moved from Dominic's hair, latching instead onto Dominic's shoulders. "Mmm hmm."

Dominic grinned, his mouth moving even further down Matthew's body. Encouraged by the brunet's reactions thus far, Dominic snagged the waistband of Matthew's boxers with his teeth for a moment before releasing them.

"Hey," he whispered. Matthew raised his head, his eyes dark, glittering and questioning.

Dominic leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to Matthew's happy trail before continuing. "Now's the time to say if this ain't okay."

His head fell back, hitting the pillow as he cackled loudly. "The tent in my boxers, like, three inches from your face, oughta tell ya it's more than okay." The blond nodded with a chuckle of his own before returning to business. He rested his cheek against the tent in question, gasping. Dominic couldn't help it, through the thin cotton he could feel the heat emanating from Matthew's arousal. Add that to the heady night air, and it all added up to one horny blond. He nuzzled the hard cock with his cheek softly, leaning in to kiss the head of it through the material.

Matthew grunted, his hands digging into Dominic's shoulders. "C'mon."

The blond removed his mouth long enough to pull Matthew's boxers down his legs, the brunet kicking them aside. In one fluid movement Dominic managed to position himself between pale, spread legs, leaning down to take the head of Matthew's cock into his mouth.

Matthew's mouth was hung open in a filthy grin. Having a man's mouth on his dick after so many nights lying awake dreaming about it was doing his head in. Every tight suck and lick from Dominic's tongue were setting his entire body flame. Even the simple bobbing of the mattress beneath his body was erotic.

"Oooooh," Matthew groaned, biting his lip. He raised his head, spellbound by the sight of Dominic going at it with everything he had, especially as his sucks increased in speed and intensity.

For Dominic's part, he was busy mapping every inch of the cock inside his mouth with his tongue, paying special attention to Matthew's reactions as he did. He wanted another glimpse of those blue eyes, though, so he lifted his mouth off, keeping the sweating brunet on edge with his hand.

"Look at me," Dominic commanded softly.

Matthew raised himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide and frenzied; said eyes followed a path down Dominic's arm, coming to rest on the sure hand that was jerking him so expertly.

"Fuck, you're a sight," Dominic whispered, his free hand sliding beneath Matthew's bare ass, the brunet raising his hips. "I wanna do so many dirty things with ya, blue eyes."

Matthew nodded, his eyes going dark. "Please."

"Would ya let me?"

"Mmmm."

Carefully Dominic let one finger slide between Matthew's cheeks, the blond's heart pounding in his chest as he simply brushed against the core of the brunet's body. "Everything?"

Matthew thought he might come from just the sound of Dominic's voice in his ear, his words flowing like molasses into his mind. Every pore on his body seemed to sing in pleasure as it was, but even more so when Dominic touched him there, where only Matthew's hands had been until then. To think that Dominic wanted him so completely, well, he knew that he'd most likely never be able to tell him no. Dominic was so confident, so sexy, so fucking sure of what he wanted that it was immensley appealing. Matthew took a deep breath and answered him.

"Yeah."

In response, Dominic scooted close for a quick, wet kiss that took both their breaths away. Just as quickly he was releasing Matthew's lips with a smack so he could continue sucking the brunet into oblivion. That's just what he did, his mouth watering as the cock in his mouth began leaking slightly, the taste of Matthew sending his senses reeling. Dominic concentrated on the sounds coming from Matthew, a cacophony of grunts and moans and, unless Dominic was losing his mind, growls.

_Wait, do what now?_

He raised his head and stopped sucking, allowing Matthew's cock to slip from his mouth reluctantly. He wasn' t sure what to do next, except stare at the third party who had been privy to their little session, the third party who looked like she wanted to rip Dominic's face off.

"Oh, shit. Easy, girl."

Daisy was positively glaring at Dominic, her hound ears trembling as she growled at the blond.

"Why'd you stop?" Matthew whined, until he burst out laughing at the sight of Dominic so clearly scared of his dog.

"She won't bite, will she?" the blond whispered. Daisy let out a couple menacing barks, causing Dominic to yelp, jumping backwards and falling off the side of Matthew's bed.

"Hey, girl, be nice," Matthew hissed, standing with a wince to lead her into the other room, "he belongs here." Dominic, who had managed to make it back onto the bed, blushed at the final words of Matthew's statement to the scorned girl. The brunet shut the door and leaned against it, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, she-"

But Dominic had raised his hand in a wordless plea for silence. He was transfixed at the sight of the naked man in front of him, his body slightly flushed with want, his hair wild and messy, his cock dark and heavy against his hip. At once he launched himself at Matthew, their lips crashing together again. The blond sank to his knees, reaching out for Matthew's hands. He placed a kiss to each of them and guided them to his hair. With a kiss to the tip of Matthew's cock he said:

"Fuck my mouth, blue eyes."

Blue eyes didn't have to be told twice. Sinking into Dominic's mouth felt every bit as good as he'd known it would. Matthew dug his fingers into Dominic's scalp, the golden strands feeling like silk between his fingers. He pumped his hips faster, his eyes rolling back in his head when Dominic's sucks turned even more intense. The hand that wasn't grasping his lower back crept up his thigh, cupping his balls to massage them softly.

Matthew groaned, the sweat dripping from his brow as he struggled to maintain his pace. He was close as it was, and when he finally dared to glance down his body the sight of Dominic's mouth so full of his cock prompted him to thrust even harder. A thumb swiping against his balls again was all it took for him to finally come with a loud, filthy grunt. He sank back against the door, the utter picture of extreme satisfaction. Dominic stood once Matthew had calmed a little and placed a kiss to his ear, his hands tracing patterns on Matthew's sweat-soaked chest.

"Fuckin' delicious."

Matthew forced his eyes open, still panting, and brought Dominic's lips to his own, whispering words of thanks into the blond's plump lips. He pushed Dominic down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"You don't have to," the blond said, "if y'ain't comfortable. I promise."

"But," Matthew purred, unfastening Dominic's jeans, "I'm so damn good with my mouth."

The huge grin on the sweating blond's face a few minutes later was evidence that Matthew could indeed give as well as he got. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, and they both reckoned that as far as first dates went, this one had been a success. 


	11. Son Of A Preacher Man (11/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

The shrill ringing of Matthew's alarm clock cut through the still quiet of the morning.

The brunet groaned and reached blindly for the offending gadget, hitting the snooze button before collapsing back onto his pillow. He smiled when a warm, strong arm wound its way around his waist and pulled him close. That was something new; something that Matthew had never before experienced in his bed, but it was also one that he knew he could get used to quickly.

"Mmm, still dark out," Dominic muttered, Matthew turning to face him. "What time is it?"

"4:15," came the whispered answer, which was followed by a soft kiss to the blond's mouth.

"That's fuckin' early!"

Matthew giggled at Dominic's sudden outburst, Dominic poking his arm playfully in response. "Y'don't have to get up, y'can stay here and sleep as long as ya need."

"But," Dominic replied huskily, "ain't gonna be no fun sleepin' here alone." He bit Matthew's shoulder playfully. "Y'got a few more minutes, yeah?"

"More'n a few for you."

"Then c'mere, blue eyes."

The use of his pet name, here in his bed, in the darkened room, made Matthew tremble as the two of them laid face-to-face and kissed again. Matthew moved even closer and it was only then that he felt something pressing into his hip.

"Y'feel so fuckin' good," Matthew whispered, climbing on top of the blond, Dominic swallowing hard. Just as Matthew's lips began to kiss lightly at the blond's neck they were interrupted by a whimpering outside the bedroom door.

"Shit. Daisy needs to go out I reckon." He leaned in, kissing Dominic softly before hopping up. "Be right back."

Dominic wolf-whistled as Matthew padded away naked, the brunet giggling happily. When the door closed Dominic stretched and turned over, delighted that he could smell Matthew on his pillow; he inhaled deeply. He grinned into the fabric, biting his lip. It was a simple thing, he reckoned, to sleep in a bed - people did it all the time. But this was different.

This was Matthew's bed.

He exhaled shakily.

The door opened quietly and Matthew got back into bed, this time throwing a thin sheet over the both of them. He moved closer, covering the blond's body with his own. "Sorry bout that."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for," Dominic replied, rolling them. "I ain't usually up at," he glanced at the clock, "4:22 in the mornin', but ain't no place I'd rather be." Their lips met hotly, their bare legs sliding together. Dominic shifted, their cocks making delicious contact when he did. They both gasped, Matthew wide-eyed, when Dominic paused before slowly rolling his hips experimentally.

"Fuck," Matthew whispered, rocking into the blond, "don't stop."

But Dominic _did_ stop, his brow furrowing. "But I..."

"What?"

"Am I goin' too fast?" The question came softly, Dominic stroking Matthew's shoulder with one fingertip. "I mean, I reckon it's too late to be askin' that. I just... I don't wanna... shit, I don't even know what I mean."

"Hey," Matthew replied, "stop worryin'. Yeah?" He smiled, his eyes searching Dominic's face. "Ain't no need, okay? Promise."

"'Kay," the blond smiled.

They kissed again, eager to continue what they'd started. Dominic rocked gently against Matthew's body, pleasure shooting through his form every time his cock made contact with Matthew's. Finding leverage, though, was hard, and Dominic held tightly to the brunet, intent on creating more friction as well as increasing the speed of his movements.

Strong hands wound around his back and caressed the skin there, drifting south until they were cupping Dominic's cheeks. Matthew tried to grind upward into Dominic's movements but couldn't seem to create a satisfying rhythm. He blushed, not knowing how to proceed.

"Show me?" he panted into Dominic's mouth. "Show me what to do."

Instantly the blond wrapped his arms around Matthew and turned onto his side, bringing Matthew's body with him. He gripped Matthew's ass and pulled him forward sharply, the brunet moaning as their hard, wet cocks made contact again. Dominic gave an answering thrust of his own and waited for Matthew to do the same. "Like this. Move against me."

Matthew did as instructed, his eyes fluttering shut as his cock slid against Dominic's again. Dominic gritted his teeth, wrapping one leg around Matthew's, grinding furiously.

"Fuck! Ohhh, do it again."

"L-like this?" Matthew gasped as he began to move faster. He moaned in pleasure, Dominic kissing his lips again, the bedsprings beginning to squeak with effort.

"Just like that. Faster," Dominic panted, "y'feel so good."

They moved together, increasingly faster, whispered words of instruction and desire filling the air between them. Being face to face allowed them to watch each other as they came. Dominic came first, Matthew finally getting an up close look at wide, light-filled grey eyes for a fleeting moment, until they fluttered shut in ecstacy. That, paired with the feeling of Dominic coming wet and hard against Matthew's chest was all that the brunet needed to trigger his own orgasm. He pushed Dominic over, onto his pillow, and pumped his hips even harder, the blond watching, wide-eyed, loving the look of Matthew on top of him, riding out his orgasm.

Finally, Matthew stilled, collapsing, their come-soaked fronts sliding together. Dominic held him tight, kissing his ear.

"That," Matthew panted into Dominic's mouth, sweat dripping from his brow, "was... I've never... ohhhh."

"Matthew," Dominic said quietly, his chest still heaving. The brunet looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I," he shook his head with a bashful smile, "I love this."

"So do I," Matthew whispered, kissing his mouth lightly.

Dominic glanced at the clock. "I bet you gotta go soon, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd better get in the shower now."

"Want some company?" Dominic teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Matthew laughed.

"If you come in there with me I'll never get to work! Be right back." The blond stretched and closed his eyes.

Once Matthew emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of sweet-smelling steam following him, Dominic forced his eyes open.

"I should go, I don't feel right bein' here when you ain't."

"Nah, it's so early, just sleep as long as ya like, yeah?" Matthew said, grabbing Stella's keys and running his hand through his freshly-washed hair. He paused, cocking his head.

Dominic's lips curled in a sleepy smile. "What?"

The brunet sat down next to Dominic and leaned down, kissing him one last time, taking his hand. "Y'look damned good in my bed, is all." Dominic inhaled the sweet scent of Matthew's soap and groaned.

"Stay."

"Can't, sorry."

"Fine," Dominic pouted, curling against his pillow, "can I call ya later on?"

"Y'better," Matthew replied with a grin, kissing Dominic's open palm gently. He released the blond's hand and stood. "Get some rest. And don't worry, I'll take Daisy with me to the store."

"Good!" Dominic said, louder than he'd intended to. Matthew raised an eyebrow, the blond backpedaling. "I just.... hell, Matty, I'm scared of her!" Walking to the door with a giggle, Matthew stopped once he'd reached it and turned around.

He couldn't help but be taken with the sight of Dominic, naked, lying in his bed, a sleepy yet sexy smile on his gorgeous face.

He didn't want to leave. But he had responsibilities; he had to.

"Talk later," he whispered, forcing the door open.

"Damn right," came Dominic's reply as he watched Matthew walk away.

As soon as the door closed Dominic turned onto his belly and got comfortable. He pulled Matthew's pillow close and held it to his chest. Eyes closed, he let his body relax as he listened to Matthew gathering Daisy, listened as they descended the steps, and listened as Stella came to life and took the two of them into town.

He had just drifted back to sleep when he heard the front door opening; he was dimly aware that he should be happy and wake up, because clearly Matthew had forgotten something. At least, he was certain to get another kiss out of it! The bedroom door opened and the sound of a sharp gasp woke Dominic up completely. He turned over, grinning, and stared into Annie Bellamy's eyes.

"Oh shit!"

Matthew's mother was holding a basket of laundry, an amused look on her face.

"Mornin', sunshine."

He scrambled; the realization that Matthew's mama had just walked in on him sleeping, naked, in her son's bed. In his haste to wrap the sheet around his body to cover himself he slid off the side of the bed, landing on his head. Luckily for him, though, he recovered quickly and was soon perched at the end of the bed, crossing his legs primly, his hands folded in his lap.

"Mornin', ma'am," he squeaked nervously.

"I didn't mean to pry, I was bringin' Matty's clean clothes up for him, sorry 'bout that!" She cocked her head suddenly, much the way Matthew had a few minutes earlier; if Dominic hadn't been so nervous he'd have found that quite sweet. "So, no tan lines, huh? I mean, I couldn't help but see just now!"

Dominic's cheeks turned purple. He thought he might actually die of embarrassment; then again, death might be better than his boyfriend's mama seeing his bare ass.

Boyfriend? Is that what he was? Dominic liked to think so already; he shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see my, I mean-"

"Please, boy. You think I ain't seen my fair share of ass? Believe me, I have!" Much to his horror, she sat down next to him on the bed, the clothes basket still in her lap. "I always wanted to try sunbathing in the nude," she began.

"Erm..."

"Mind you, I've sunbathed topless before..."

"Oh God, please stop," Dominic whispered to himself, horrified.

"Anyway!" she said brightly, standing, "I'd better get down to the shop and start breakfast! You get some rest, Dominic." She put the clothes basket on the chair in the corner and waved to the blond. "Talk to you soon!"

"Okay!" Dominic replied, much louder, again, than he'd intended to. It was only when he heard the front door shut that he fell back onto the bed with a groan, his hands over his face.

Outside, Annie Bellamy sat on the bottom step and laughed harder than she had in a long time. She had to admit that it was a little surprising that Matthew and Dominic were going as fast as they seemed to be, but she was just happy for her son - and she knew, she just knew that it was gonna be fun teasing Dominic every chance she could. He made it too damn easy.

She wiped her eyes and walked toward her car.

* * * *

Jacob patted him on the shoulder. "Matty! How'd it go? You have a good time out with Dominic last night?"

"Yeah, I did, daddy," he smiled. "A real good time!"

"I'm glad, son, real glad." The older man beamed as a customer came in the front door. He squeezed his son's shoulder with a grin and went to wait on the woman at the counter. Matthew, still daydreaming about they way he'd woken up this morning, didn't hear his mother come up behind him.

"So, does he snore?" Annie smirked.

Matthew dropped the case of Cheerwine he'd been holding.

"Mama!" he hissed, blushing fiercely.

"Okay, okay!" She held her hands up. "Ain't none of my business!"

"Mama, please."

"I was surprised to see his truck outside when I got up this mornin'."

"Oh," Matthew began, "well-"

"Listen, son," she said, smiling, "it's none of my business. You're an adult, you can do whatever you see fit. Okay? You don't owe me any explanations. Ever." She looked up. "Ah, I need to talk to your daddy, be right back."

Impulsively, Matthew hugged her suddenly, tightly. "Love you, mama."

"Love you more, baby," she smiled.

He leaned down, picking up the bottles, placing them on the shelves. He heard his father shout "What?" and raised his head curiously. He could see his mother whispering furiously to his father, then the two of them bursting out in giggles. Jacob actually had to pull the handkerchief from his overall pocket and wipe his eyes.

"The hell?" their son muttered.

"But wait," Annie giggled, "it gets better!" She whispered to him again and that was when the giggles turned into full-blown hysterical laughter. They both fell into the counter, their laughter carrying across the store, Annie pounding the counter top with her fist.

"Hmm. S'weird," Matthew mused with a shrug before going back to work. 


	12. Son Of A Preacher Man (12/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Gabriel Howard had three loves.

His first, of course, would always be his late wife, and the second, his handsome, wonderful boys.

The third?

A bowl of butter pecan ice cream on a hot summer evening.

Sure, it was getting late, but it was so peaceful on the front porch swing that he couldn't help but stay outside just a few minutes longer. The fireflies were milling about the yard, the moon hung high in the night sky.

"Daddy?"

Gabriel turned and smiled as his oldest son came outside, the carton of ice cream in his hand, a spoon in the other. The reverend shook his head with a smile.

"Dominic, son, can't you use a bowl? You weren't born in a barn, boy."

Dominic blushed. "Sorry, Daddy. It's about empty, though."

"How can you be hungry still? You ate three plates full at supper!"

"I dunno," the younger Howard whined, sitting down next to his father on the swing.

"Aww, d'ya miss him?" Gabriel teased. He knew full well that when Dominic was upset he tended to eat everything in sight. "It's only been three days!"

"Stop it," Dominic mumbled, elbowing his father in the side playfully.

But that was precisely the problem; he did miss Matthew dreadfully. The morning after he'd unwilingly become a spokesperson for the nude sunbathing contingent in America, he'd come home to find that Kevin was sick with a stomach bug. Since his father had to run to town for medicine, Dominic sat up with Kevin while he was ill. But this meant he was afraid to see Matthew again for fear of making him ill too. He'd spoken with Matthew later that day to break the bad news.

_"I don't fuckin' care," Matthew had insisted, "I just wanna see ya! And y'ain't sick yourself, yeah?"_

_"You've got responsibility at the store," Dominic giggled, "I'd feel awful if y'got sick cos of me, blue eyes. It's just for a couple days."_

Gabriel had to admit he was a little surprised that Dominic was out all night long after his and Matthew's first date. But then again, his boy was twenty-two and had a good head on his shoulders.

Dominic smiled to himself, clearly off in his own little world. The sight amused his father until a low cry came down from the mountains behind the house. The two of them sat up a little straighter, listening for the noise to repeat itself. Gabriel cocked his head, watching as Dominic processed the sound; the older man could positively see the gears turning in his son's mind.

"What d'ya reckon, son?"

"Cougar, definitely," Dominic grinned excitedly. "I can't wait t'get started at the park."

Gabriel bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He knew full well Dominic was eager to start his new job; he'd caught him earlier, dressed in his Ranger uniform, hat and all, admiring himself in the mirror in the hallway. "I'm excited _for_ you! Tuesday morning, in a couple weeks, right?"

"Yep," Dominic beamed. "And after hearin' _that_ ," he pointed out at the mountains, "I can't wait to see what other sort of wildlife these mountains are home to."

Gabriel's late wife Gretchen had worked as a secretary for the US Park Service for twenty years. It wasn't unusual at all to find Dominic hanging around the offices after he'd gotten out of school. It seemed he possessed the same love of nature that his mother did. The two of them weren't surprised when Dominic announced that he wanted to make a life for himself in the same organization. Gabriel was a little nervous, though, as he knew it could be a dangerous way to make a living, but he tried to keep a positive attitude about the situation.

"I just... nah, forget it." Dominic chuckled

"Go on."

"I just, I dunno. Matthew, this job, your new church... I feel like maybe this is gonna be the place for us, y'know? I'm just happy, is all."

Gabriel turned to his son. "You would tell me if you ever were unhappy, right, Dominic?"

"Daddy, don't worry about me." His son's voice was serious. "Please. But would ya tell me if _you_ were unhappy?"

"I would. But you don't need to worry about me either, son. I just want you to enjoy life and be the Dominic I've always been so proud of. Now," he cleared his throat, "tell me more about Matthew!"

Gabriel meant every word he'd just said. It was hard enough that they'd lost their mother so tragically, he would settle for nothing less than for his boys to find some peace in life.

The thing is, life is often anything but peaceful. This was something Gabriel had learned first hand this year. His boys weren't aware of the circumstances that led their father to cut ties with their hometown for a fresh start.

_It was something else, really; he'd been certain that after losing his wife he could handle practically anything. He was doing just that, for the most part. When he cried he did it late at night once he was certain the boys were sleeping, more often than not out in the front yard, to be extra certain that he'd not be heard. The morning after a particularly rough night he preached a sermon focusing on love to his congregation and had retired to the church office to gather his things before heading home. When he heard a knock on the door and footsteps, he looked up to see his life-long friend Wayne, a deacon in the church._

_"Hey! What can I do for you?"_

_The other man shuffled his feet, eyes cast downward. "Can I ask you somethin', Gabe?"_

_"Course you can!"_

_"Why ain't I never seen Dominic with any young women in town?"_

_"What does that matter?" Gabriel laughed. When his friend didn't join in with the laughter the reverend's stomach began to lurch._

_"People are talking."_

_"Are they?" Gabriel replied casually. "I'm not interested in gossip, Wayne."_

_"They're sayin' your boy's queer."_

_Gabriel calmly put his hands on his desk and sat down slowly. He looked his friend in the eyes. "Watch your mouth," he said quietly. They held their gazes, Gabriel's fiery and Wayne's nervous._

_"So, it's true."_

_"What of it?"_

_"You really think you can preach the word while having a gay son? The congregation won't stand for it, Gabriel."_

_"It's none of the congregation's concern how my boy lives his life. Dominic doesn't owe them anything." He stood, gathering his papers with a shaking hand. "I'm done discussing this with you."_

_"The other deacons and I have been talking," Wayne began, swallowing hard._

_Gabriel walked over to the window and stared out at the small gravel-covered parking lot. Dominic and Kevin were standing out at the small pond on the church grounds, tossing rocks into the water and horsing around with each other, Kevin's laughter ringing clearly through the windows. "Really? What have you been talking about?"_

_"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be, please."_

_"Make what difficult?" Dominic, who now had Kevin in a headlock, looked up and saw his father looking out the window. He waved, that ever-present smile on his face. Gabriel waved back, forcing a smile onto his own face. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming, but he was going to force Wayne to say it out loud._

_"You're gonna have to step aside, Gabriel. The decision's been made."_

_"Just like that?" the reverend answered calmly, still watching his sons across the yard._

_"Look," Wayne said, "I know this is hard, especially since losing Gretchen-"_

_The reply came quietly. "No. You don't get to say her name."_

_The deacon winced. "Gabriel, this is a conservative church. We have to think of our reputation. Please understand that."_

_"I've given this church twenty-two years of my life. Do_ you _understand_ that?"

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, you aren't."_

_Wayne had the decency to remain silent. Gabriel could see that his friend was sweating; he chose his next words carefully._

_"This is wrong. This is so wrong. Don't do this."_

_"We love our church," Wayne replied, "and we won't allow it to be sullied with the presence of a gay man."_

_The reverend blinked. "Wow. You don't even see how misguided that statement is. You speak of love, yet are acting on hate."_

_"No-"_

_"Yes. Hate," Gabriel replied quietly. "Pure, simple hate. The God I serve doesn't deal in hate." The anger and hurt began to boil inside of him and he used what he reckoned was his last chance to reason with his friend._

_"Gretchen would be so ashamed of you all."_

_"Well, Gretchen's not here anymore," Wayne replied quickly. Just as quickly his hand flew to his mouth, as though he was well aware he'd just crossed a line._

_Gabriel quietly gathered his papers. At the door he turned and looked at Wayne again. "I'll be back tomorrow to collect my things, when noone else is here."_

_"Sure. Gabriel, look-"_

_"Goodbye, Wayne."_

_He closed the door behind him._

_Dominic and Kevin saw him exiting the church and ran toward him. He smiled tightly, tossing his belongings in the trunk of his car. When he looked up, Dominic was staring at him intently._

_"Everything okay, Daddy?"_

_He smiled even harder, ruffling Dominic's hair as he carefully evaded the question. "Let's go home."_

_That's just what they did. And when Gabriel explained to his boys why he was no longer preaching at their home church that night, he told the first lie he'd ever told in his adult life._

His oldest son's voice brought him back to the present.

"All I know," Dominic said with an easy smile, licking his spoon clean, "is that I ain't never been this smitten with a guy this quickly. He's kind and gorgeous and smart! And his mama and daddy seem sweet too. He makes me smile. I like that."

Gabriel nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"Although..."

"What?"

"He's got a big old hound dog-"

"Oh!," his father replied, snapping his fingers, "I've seen it at Bellamy's I think!"

"Yeah! Anyway... his dog don't like me much," the young man frowned. Dominic looked so positively broken-hearted as he spoke that his father's heart swelled in sympathy.

"Give it time," Gabriel said, biting back a laugh, and punching Dominic in the arm gently.

"Maybe I could bring him by to meet ya properly soon? Would that be okay?"

"Course it would! He's welcome here anytime."

The two of them looked up at the same time when they heard Kevin walking around upstairs. Dominic picked up the empty ice cream carton and stood up. "No, no. You stay out here and relax, I'll look in on him."

As the screen door shut behind the blond, his father was taken just again with how big of a heart the young man had. That, he was certain, would be Dominic Howard's legacy: his kind heart and generous nature.

 _That_ was Dominic.

The young man who was looking after his little brother while he was ill, because he was choosing to, not because he was expected to. The young man who slept at his sick mother's bedside for the last two weeks of her life. The young man who wanted nothing more than for Matthew's dog to like him.

His son was an amazingly kind and respectful young man. He had a habit of always putting others before himself and never met a stranger. That's why it hurt so badly when he was forced out of their previous church, it was like the people who had decided Dominic was something... bad, didn't really know him at all, didn't see him for who he was.

It was their loss, though. It took some time for Gabriel to be able to reconcile that, but he'd finally gotten there. He'd spent so much time in prayer, hoping that this time things would be different, that his son could live his life in peace. He did know one thing, though: if, for some reason, he once again found himself surrounded by bigots, he wouldn't just take it. He'd fight for his son.

And God help anyone who got in his way.


	13. Son Of A Preacher Man (13/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

The next few days flew by in something of a blur for the boys. Matthew was increasingly busy at Bellamy's and Dominic was spending alot of time preparing for his first day of work. Together, this left little time for them to see each other properly. They'd made time to indulge in an hour long make-out session in Stella late one night, and had shared a few stolen kisses in the woods behind Dominic's house on another occasion; but stolen moments, while wonderful, aren't always enough. They were eager to recreate the night they spent together in Matthew's bed, they just needed for fate to cut them a break.

Matthew woke on Saturday morning, thankfully this was a Saturday morning when he had the day off from store responsibilities. He turned over and instantly reached for his cell phone. It had become a part of his morning routine; wake up, stretch, check for texts from sexy blonds.

**(morning, gorgeous)**

The brunet smiled, his lower lip snagged between his teeth, and fell back onto his pillow. He wiggled his rear happily into the bed, getting comfortable. He typed out a reply...

**(morning, sexy)**

...and rolled over, pressing his cheek into the pillow Dominic slept on when he stayed the night. Sleepily, he nuzzled it and prepared to fall back asleep, until his phone rang, that is. He grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear, a seductive, sleep-soaked voice washing over him.

"Call me sexy again."

"I can do more than that."

"Tell me more."

Matthew arched his back, his hand sliding down his body. "I-"

A knock at his door stopped him in his tracks. He removed his hand and groaned loudly.

"Shit," Dominic whispered, "are you...? Ooh, don't stop...."

"No, no," Matthew giggled, "someone's at my door, I mean. Call you back in a bit?"

"Oh! Course. And y'damn well better call me back!"

"I will," he promised, hanging up. He stood, wrapping his sheet around his waist, and made his way to the front door, Daisy shuffling behind him. When she saw Chris standing on the other side of the glass door, Daisy barked happily, her tail beating against Matthew's bare leg. He smiled and opened the door.

"C'mon in here, you!"

"Mornin', Matty," Chris said, "I'm sorry to come over so early on a Saturday mornin'."

"Nah, don't be!" He motioned for Chris to sit down, Matthew himself perching on the arm of a chair.

"Nice toga," he smirked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Charming. What's up?"

"Was wonderin' if you and Dominic might want to come over this afternoon and help me get the rest of the machinery up and runnin', now that I've got the rest of the parts? I hate t'ask ya to sacrifice your day off, but I reckon we could finish it today if we all pitch in." He held his head in his hands, sighing. "And I'm so stressed with the baby comin' that if I can get this off my mind I'll feel a lot better."

"Nah, glad to help, you know that! As for Dominic, I'll ask him right now. Daisy, girl, keep Chris company, yeah?" The dog positively beamed and threw herself onto Chris' lap on the couch, Chris giggling.

"Aww, I love ya too, sweet girl!"

Matthew sent Dominic a text asking him if he would be up for Chris' proposal. In no time at all the blond replied that he'd love to help out, and told Matthew to let him know when to be at the farm. Just when everything had been sussed out, and Chris was getting ready to leave, Matthew's phone alerted him to the fact that he had another message. He clicked on it and smiled.

**(wear tight jeans, blue eyes)**

"So, it's goin' well?" Chris asked from the door, amused at the dreamy look in Matthew's eyes.

"Yeah, it is," the brunet smiled.

"Good. See y'all later on, ok? I gotta make a couple stops but I'll be there soon as I can!"

 

 

One hour later...

"We shouldn't," Matthew gasped between kisses. He arched his back, Dominic's bare chest pressing against his own. "N-not here...."

"Been too long," Dominic whispered, his hand making quick work of Matthew's jeans. "Losin' my mind, Matty. Wanna touch ya."

"Someone might see..."

"Ain't noone here, and we'll hear Chris' truck when he pulls in. I figure we got a few minutes. C'mon."

Even though Matthew wanted to protest further, the feeling of Dominic's hand pressing against his denim-clad cock seemed to take his ability to protest and toss it out the proverbial window.

Their lips met hotly, Dominic's hand pushing Matthew's jeans down so he could rub him through his boxers.  
He slid his hand deeper into the fabric until it found the hard, hot flesh it was craving. "Mmm, there y'are," the blond grinned into Matthew's mouth.

The brunet's head hit the wooden wall when he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Sweet. Jesus."

The two of them turned, shock on their faces, to see who'd been privy to their little show. Her eyes were wide, and she clutched her burgeoning belly as she gaped at the two of them.

"The hell are you two doin'?"

"Oh God!" Matthew gasped, stuffing himself back into his jeans. Dominic rushed over to her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay, girl?"

Kelly gritted her teeth, smacking the blond on the chest. "You just had yer fuckin' hand down Matty's pants! You think I'm okay after seein' that, boy?!"

"I'm so sorry," Matthew offered, rushing to her side. "Here, sit down."

She winced and doubled over. "It's ok, babe. Oww!" She looked at them, her eyes suddenly fearful. "My water just broke."

"But y'ain't due till next week!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me very fuckin' much, but these things don't always go according to plan, Matty!"

"Should I get some towels," Dominic blurted out, "or boil some water?"

Matthew and Kelly both glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I dunno what the hell to do! Always seemed to help in old movies!" he exclaimed. He propped her up with the intention of helping her but she merely smacked him in the arm, harder than before. Dominic's eyes were the size of saucers as he looked up, his face indignant. He rubbed his arm.

"Woman, stop smackin' me! That hurts! Probably gonna leave a mark!"

"Ok, let's calm down," Matthew said, getting between them.

Her eyes narrowed. "You really wanna talk to me about pain right now? You call me 'woman' again, and I'll damn well _show_ you pain, boy!"

" _Boy?!_ "

"Enough!" Matthew yelled.

"Get the fuckin' truck, call Chris, and get me to the got damn hospital!" she screamed.

 

 

Eleven hours later...

The two of them sat next to each other in the small waiting room of the local hospital, Dominic tapping his foot nervously against the tiled floor, Matthew biting his thumbnail down to nearly nothing. Chris had arrived shortly after they'd arrived at the ER with Kelly. He didn't stop to speak to them, instead heading straight for the desk, the nurse on duty escorting him back to the maternity ward.

"D'ya reckon he's gonna kill us?" Dominic said meekly.

"Naw. Well. I mean, I don't reckon so. Maybe a little." Matthew blushed. "What if somethin' went wrong? Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"Youngins like to come into the world on their terms," a voice behind them said. Mary and Les sat down across from them and made themselves comfortable. "Ain't a thing to be done now but to sit and wait!"

"How you doin', Matty?" Les asked, smacking him on the shoulder. He glanced at Dominic, friendly curiosity dotting his face. "And who's your friend here?"

"My name's Dominic," the blond offered with a smile, "my father's the new preacher down at the church?"

"Oh!" Les exclaimed. "How wonderful to meet you, son! Looking forward to hearing your daddy deliver the word!"

"Thank ya, sir. Really kind of ya!"

"This," Matthew interjected, "by the way, is Kelly's aunt and uncle, Lester and Mary."

Pleasantries were exchanged and the four of them made small talk for the next hour, Dominic making the occasional trip to the coffee machine. They were both tired and hungry and at one point Matthew found himself wishing he could rest his head on Dominic's shoulder, or that he could lace his fingers through the blond's for just a few minutes. But with Les and Mary sitting across from them, that wasn't exactly an option.

Right?

Would the world come to an end if he dared to reach out for a little comfort from Dominic in public? A mere brushing together of the fingers, a simple linking together of the arms... these were things couples indulged in literally every minute of every day. Instead, though, they settled for the occasional glance into each other's eyes, communicating on the most basic level of all.

Just when the four of them had run out of things to talk about, finally, after twelve hours, Chris peeked his head into the waiting room and pointed at Les and Mary with a big grin on his face.

"She's askin' for you two. Go on back, room 12."

The older couple jumped up excitedly, Mary pushing her way to the front.

"What is it?!"

"It's a girl," he grinned.

Hand in hand they hurried through the door to the delivery ward. Matthew and Dominic remained seated as Chris came to stand in front of them. He crossed his arms and regarded them seriously.

Both pairs of eyes were on the floor; Chris could only see two heads of hair, one blond, one ebony.

"Gentlemen."

"Hey," Matthew whispered.

Dominic spoke up, daring to raise his head. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but... what the fuck were you two thinkin'?" he asked incredulously, turning around to make sure they were alone. "Kelly had no idea that you were into men, Matty, you knew that."

"I'm so sorry, Chris," he said sadly. Dominic put one hand on his knee and echoed Matthew's sentiment.

Chris kneeled before the two of them and sighed. "Guys, it's okay. She's healthy, the baby's healthy, and that's all that matters. It's forgotten, seriously."

"Thanks," the two of them mumbled, embarrassed.

"But let me be clear," he continued, "if there'd been a problem and she or the baby'd been hurt at all, I'dve been forced to put my foot up both your asses so far you'da been sneezin' out shoelaces. Understood?"

"Yes, Chris." The answer came in unison.

"Do whatever ya wanna do with each other, don't get me wrong! But, just... not in my barn, okay? Or on my property. Or within a mile of my property. Or at least learn to lock a fuckin' door!" He stood, stretching. "You both been here all day long, then?"

"Course! We were worried," Matthew replied.

Impulsively, the new daddy hugged them both. "Thanks, guys. They're gonna let her visit with her aunt and uncle for a couple minutes, then she's supposed to rest. Go home, get something to eat, you must be killed!"

"Can we come back in the mornin'?" Dominic asked hopefully.

"You'd better! She kept tellin' me she needed to apologize to ya, Dominic, for hitting ya too hard? Not sure what she meant by that - I reckon it's the meds they've given her. Anyway, I'm gonna get back in there, see y'all tomorrow!"

The two of them glanced at each other, bursting out in relieved laughter.

"Let's get outta here," Matthew said, the two of them hurrying out the door. Once they were in the night air they broke into a run, heading for Dominic's truck. They climbed in, Dominic driving away with Matthew's head on his shoulder and the brunet's hand on Dominic's thigh.

The blond turned his head, dropping a kiss to the mop of black hair resting against his body. "That was close, blue eyes. I'm so glad she's okay."

"Me too." Matthew shifted, sitting up. He leaned in, kissing Dominic's cheek softly. They maintained that position for the ride to Matthew's apartment, Dominic swooning with each kiss to his cheek and ear. When they neared his driveway Matthew spoke. "You like pancakes?"

"Absofuckinlutely! Y'tryin to tell me there are people who don't like pancakes?"

Matthew giggled. "I was tryin' to tell ya to come over and let me fix us somethin' to eat."

Dominic parked, killed the engine, and turned to his passenger.

"Kiss me first?"

Matthew was more than happy to oblige him. 


	14. Son Of A Preacher Man (14/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

**The song lyrics used herein do not belong to me, but to the incomparable Van Morrison.**

 

"Baby."

"I know! I'm comin', I'm comin'! Don't get up, I'll get her," Chris mumbled.

"Baby! No," Kelly said, louder this time. She sat down beside him with a giggle, and ran her fingers through Chris' hair. "It's fine."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"Noon! Why didn't y'get me up? Did y'rest any last night? How many times were y'up with her? What-"

"This," Kelly replied, "is why I didn't wake ya. You've been doing all the overnight feedin's the past week. Y'needed a break. Saturday morning is a good time for sleepin' in." She shook her head, gazing at her husband fondly.

"What?" Chris groaned, "is my hair stickin' up again?"

"Nah. Well, yeah, it is, but you know I love the way y'look in the mornin'. I was just thinkin'."

"Thinkin' what, babe?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"That Darla's a lucky baby girl... you're already a fantastic daddy," she whispered.

"Don't forget 'devastatingly handsome'." The two of them leaned in for a kiss, but paused as the sound of ice cubes hitting the bottom of a glass drifted up to them from the kitchen downstairs.

"And I was also thinkin'," Kelly went on, "that I should come tell ya Matty's here, Dominic too." She hopped up, smoothing her hair. "Annie made a huge breakfast for us and they brought it over. So get yer ass in the shower and come downstairs."

"Y'all didn't wait for me t'eat, I hope?" he asked, getting out of bed.

She snorted from the doorway. "Hell, no. Sorry, baby, but I ain't about to let a hot breakfast sit while you sleep. We left ya a plate in the stove."

A few minutes later Chris had eaten his breakfast and he, Kelly and Matthew were chatting in the living room. Darla's bassinet was sitting next to them, the baby still sleeping soundly in it. Every couple minutes or so Chris would lean over for another glance at his baby girl. The dreamy smile on his face, as though he couldn't quite believe she was actually here, had been a permanent fixture ever since her birth.

"Where's Dominic?"

Matthew smiled, shrugging. "What? Ain't like we're joined at the hip or anything."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him, amused.

"Okay, okay," the brunet mumbled, "he walked out to the barn to see how much work he reckons we have left out there on the irrigation system." His phone rang, the sound resonating in the small room so loudly that the baby stirred. The three of them winced, but only for a moment; Darla didn't cry out, she merely stretched and smiled up at her daddy. Relieved, Matthew checked the message that just came over his phone.

"Ugh," he sighed.

"What's up?" Kelly asked. "Bad news?"

"Nah, well, not really. Mary Lou texted me, wants to talk to me about somethin'."

"Oh, well, y'want me t'talk to her? I don't mind."

"It's ok. I'll see her in town tomorrow sometime, I reckon." He put the phone back in his pocket without replying as Dominic came back into the house. The blond put one hand out, touching the small of Matthew's back, and leaned over to glance at Darla.

"Hey, sweet thing," he whispered, "y'have a good nap?" She stared up at him with wide eyes, her mouth twisting into a half-smile. Dominic gasped, pointing proudly as he turned to the others. "There! Did y'see? She smiled at me!"

"Gas," Matthew, Chris and Kelly replied at the same time.

The blond was offended. He crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. "I resent that, dangit. She's smilin' at my stunning good looks, of course." He glanced at Matthew, pointedly, out of the corner of one eye.

"Of course," the brunet nodded, solemnly. "I stand corrected."

The petulant tone left his voice and he looked down at her again. "Plus, she knows I love her t'bits already. Ain't that right, little missy?"

Darla stretched again, and this time when she did, the smell of something unpleasant began to waft through the room.

"Or maybe it was gas," Dominic said, crushed. He retreated to the couch, sitting down beside Matthew. Kelly was laughing so hard as she carried Darla away to be changed that she couldn't breathe. They could still hear her giggling as she changed the baby's diaper.

"So how's it lookin' out there?" Chris asked Dominic.

"Pretty good, I think one more full day will have ya in good shape. Real good shape."

"I still can't thank ya enough, Dominic, for pitchin' in like that, especially for people you'd only just met. I dunno where we'd be right now without ya."

"Think nothin' of it. I'm glad I did, or else I may not have found y'all." He squeezed Matthew's knee. "Best day's work ever, far as I'm concerned." It was something that he'd thought about alot lately; if he hadn't randomly run into Kelly that day at the hardware store there was a good chance that he wouldn't have Matthew in his life right now,

Chris eyed the scene in front of him with a stifled grin. "Let me know when y'all have a free day and we'll get it finished up."

"But when y'all do," Kelly commented, coming back into the room, "please, for the love of Skynyrd, keep yer damn pants on, yeah?"

Matthew and Dominic both blushed, scooting away from each other on the couch. Kelly shot her husband a quick look as she gingerly put Darla back into her bassinet.

"It's fun pickin' on 'em, ain't it? Look how they blush."

Dominic coughed, studying the carpet at his feet intently. "I ain't blushin'. Am I?"

"Trust me," Chris replied, "yer blushin!"

"Hey," Matthew said, desperate to change the subject, "mind if I take her for a bit? It's nice outside, maybe I'll take her for a walk, if ya don't mind?" He hopped up, standing

"Go ahead, Uncle Matty," Kelly teased, her head resting on Chris' shoulder.

He reached down, picking Darla up gingerly from her bassinet. Holding her close, he left the three of them alone and went outside. Dominic watched him walk away, smiling to himself at what he was seeing.

"Shame Jacob and Annie never had any other youngins," Chris mused, "Matty woulda been the best big brother t'ever walk the face of the earth."

"Any reason they didn't?"

"Just wasn't meant to be, I reckon," Kelly replied.

"Still, though," Dominic commented, "it must've been kinda lonely, y'know? As much as my baby brother gets on my nerves, I can't imagine him not bein' around."

"Tom and I were all the brothers Matty needed anyway. Not a weekend passed where we weren't spendin' time together, really. So, he was never alone."

"Good," the blond replied softly.

"Oh, go on," Chris laughed. "Go after him. You know you want to."

"Naw, I'm okay!"

"Yer sittin' on yer hands, yer tappin' your foot against the floor... you've been a wreck since he went outside and he's only been gone two minutes," Kelly pointed out. "Go, boy, go!"

Dominic didn't need to be told twice; the blond shielded his eyes against the afternoon sun as he walked out into the backyard. It was a pleasant day; not too hot, with a very slight breeze that tickled the back of the blond's neck. He walked past the clothesline, full of freshly washed clothes that were drying in the summer air, the chickens scattering around his feet as he invaded their territory.

He could see the small pond at the edge of the woods, complete with wildflowers growing at its edge, but there was no Matthew to be found. Curious, Dominic rounded the corner of the farmhouse and stopped suddenly when a foreign sound cut into the still of the day.

Was that singing?

He leaned forward, cupping a hand around one of his ears in hopes that he'd be able to hear the song better. Cautiously, Dominic peered around the corner of the porch and his heart jumped into his chest at what he saw and heard.

_Hey, where did we go;  
Days when the rains came?_

Matthew stood on the far end of the porch, his arms cradling little Darla tightly. They actually complimented each other perfectly, her thin blanket was a pale yellow, and it matched the t-shirt Matthew was wearing. Her tiny, dark, head of hair favored the color atop Matthew's head, even though his was, of course, much fuller and fluffier. The brunet bounced slowly as he walked with her in his arms, his voice carrying clearer now that Dominic was closer. Once the blond had processed the beauty of what he was seeing, he allowed his brain to focus on what he was hearing.

Yes, Matthew was singing to her.

_Down in the hollow;  
Playin' a new game._

And he was singing _gorgeously_.

Matthew made his way to the porch swing and sat down gingerly. He switched the baby's position, resting her on his shoulder, one little fist clutching his outer arm. Matthew spoke to her softly, so softly Dominic couldn't make out what he was saying. He remained hidden in his spot at the edge of the house, watching as Darla cooed, Matthew grinning in response. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and resumed his singing.

_Laughin' and a-runnin', hey hey_  
Skippin' and a-jumpin'  
In the misty mornin' fog  
With our, our hearts a-thumpin'

Dominic walked around the house, past the rose bushes Kelly had planted against the base of the porch, and rounded the steps. Matthew and Darla rocked slowly but steadily in the porch swing, Matthew's hair fluttering in the breeze. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her head, his hand on her back.

_And you, my brown eyed girl_

Matthew was so lost in his own little world that he never heard Dominic walk up the steps.

_You, my brown eyed girl._

With just a few more paces the blond found himself standing in front of the swing.

"There y'are," he whispered. "Van Morrison, eh?"

The brunet's eyes flew open. "Oh! I know it ain't a proper lullaby, but I like the melody," Matthew admitted, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Ya heard me, didn't ya? Ugh, that's mortifyin'," he mumbled.

Dominic sat down next to him. "Mortifyin'? No, Matthew. No. That," he proclaimed, "was fuckin'-"

"Shhh!" Matthew exclaimed, covering Darla's ear with his hand. "Don't be cussin' in front of her!"

"Oh, shi- I mean, right!" Dominic said sheepishly. "I just meant that y'have an amazin' voice, it's beautiful."

"No, I-"

Dominic put two fingers up to the brunet's mouth, effectively ending the conversation. He nodded softly. "Yes. Beautiful." Matthew pursed his lips, lightly pecking Dominic's fingertips. The blond smiled and leaned in for a proper kiss, winding one arm behind Matthew's shoulder, his other hand coming to rest protectively against Darla's back next to Matthew's own. The two of them moved their mouths softly as Darla sighed into Matthew's shoulder.

"Look at them," Kelly mused from behind the kitchen window. "Look at Matty, how happy he is." Chris walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "Why didn't he tell me, baby?"

"He just wasn't ready, I reckon."

"Hell, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it wasn't my news to share."

"I know," she replied, "I reckon I just.. did he think I wouldn't approve or somethin'?" She shook her head, eager to rid herself of that unwelcome thought.

"Course not," Chris said. "He knows you love him."

"He'd better," she commented softly. The two of them opened the screen door to join their friends, just as Matthew's phone rang again. He stood and passed Darla to Chris so he could check his message. Sure enough, it was indeed from Mary Lou.

**(matty, please. it's important. call me back.)**

"No," he whispered to himself. He just wanted her to leave him be. So many times over the past few months she'd shown up unwanted at the store, or managed to catch him out when he was making deliveries or just shopping on his own time and he was tired of it. He'd talk to her when he damn well felt like dealing with her. He and Dominic only had a couple hours left to spend together today, after all. Plastering a smile onto his face he turned to the blond.

"You ready to go?"

Dominic nodded, smiling happily.

Once baby Darla had been kissed a few more times, and the boys had promised to come back as soon as possible so they could finish the repairs in the barn, Matthew and Dominic said their good-byes and got into Stella. As soon as they were approaching the end of the driveway Dominic scooted as close as he could to the brunet, one hand on Matthew's thigh.

"So, what now?" Matthew asked, putting the car in gear. He captured Dominic's lips in a quick kiss. "My place?"

"I think you know the answer t'that." Dominic nuzzled Matthew's ear, the brunet shivering. His hand was still on Matthew's thigh, but now it was kneading the skin it found there. Matthew's breath quickened; he could feel the heat emanating from Dominic's hand searing him through his jeans.

His leg twitched as Dominic's hand moved ever so slightly closer to his crotch, causing him to accelerate accidentally. What was Dominic trying to do, get them both killed?

"We're nearly at my place, can't y'wait?"

"Don't y'like it, Matty?" the blond whispered, his tongue laving Matthew's earlobe agonizingly slowly.

The brunet nodded, gasping. "But-"

"Tell me t'stop, and I will." The blond's words did not pass go, nor did they collect $200; no, those words proceeded to go straight to Matthew's cock at full speed. He decided that Dominic's whisper was quite possibly, in that moment at least, the most erotic thing Matthew had ever heard.

Dominic leaned forward, licking a bead of sweat from Matthew's neck, Matthew's hands tightening on the steering wheel. The blond's hand inched closer to it's intended destination.

"What the fuck you doin'?"

"M'gonna suck ya." Dominic stated this calmly, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Matthew's eyes fluttered when a sure hand rubbed the head of his cock through his jeans.

"Let," he panted, "lemme pull over."

"Don't you fuckin' dare," Dominic hissed, unbuttoning Matthew's jeans as they approached town. "Keep goin'."

"But-"

"Anyone ever given you road head, blue eyes?" 


	15. Son Of A Preacher Man (15/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Anyone ever given you road head, blue eyes?"

"N-no," Even as he uttered the words he already knew that this was going to happen, that in his heart he had absolutely no intention of telling Dominic to stop. Especially now, as Dominic's hand made quick work of his flies. One hand slid beneath the denim, Matthew moaning lowly as he lifted his hips slightly to give the blond better access.

Dominic purred his approval as he freed Matthew's cock from his jeans. The brunet gasped, Dominic's lips hot on his ear. "Let me."

"I can do alot of things, Dom, but I can't have y'suckin' me off while I'm drivin. I'll get us killed!"

"Please?"

The request sent Matthew into a deeper turmoil. "Y-ya really wanna do this?"

"Couple nights ago," Dominic replied, still kissing Matthew's ear, "I couldn't sleep. D'ya know why?"

Matthew knew he should be keeping his eyes on the road, but the urge to look down was too strong and he simply had to indulge himself. The stiff, swollen skin bobbed against the steering wheel; he let loose a barely-stifled groan. By the time Dominic wrapped his fingers around it, Matthew had looked away, wincing as a tractor-trailer passed them on the highway.

"Why?"

"I was thinkin' about this," the blond squeezed Matthew's cock once, "and 'bout how good it feels to wrap my tongue around it. 'Bout how I know it so well already. 'Bout how y'taste; believe me, its better than chocolate, blue eyes. Don't ya see, Matty? I was fuckin' _cravin'_ ya. It nearly drove me mad; I had t'jump in the shower t'rub one out, I was so fuckin' hard."

The brunet's chest heaved in anticipation. It was bad enough that he was this distracted already, but the thought of Dominic, dripping wet, covered in soap suds, _touching himself_ , was making it even worse. And worst of all, Matthew had to admit that he was close to giving in now. Dominic was just so sensual in every thing he did, but it was even more than that; he made Matthew feel desired in a way the brunet had never felt before in his life.

"Someone might see."

"Well then," Dominic replied quietly, "you'd better make it look hot, yeah?" Matthew shivered, Dominic now jerking him slowly, leaning across the seat.

When Dominic sucked the dripping cockhead into his mouth, he moaned orgasmically, the sound creating a wall of delicious vibrations that made Matthew cry out. He worked the brunet's cock slowly, using warm, wet sucks.

"Y'feel so good, ohh-" Matthew blurted out, his knuckles white from the strain of grasping the steering wheel so tightly. Each of his senses were heightened; he'd never felt more alive than he did right now. They were approaching Main Street, and there were loads of people milling about, a fact that should have made Matthew nervous. It didn't, though. Actually, the chance that someone could perhaps catch them in the act only added fuel to the fire Matthew was feeling right now.

Dominic would have replied, "You know it," if his mouth hadn't been so full of cock. But, it was, and the gasps his gentle sucks were eliciting from Matthew ignited a fire between his own legs.

"Hey, Matty!" a voice called out from the street. Wide-eyed, mouth open, the brunet turned his head slightly, identifying the voice of his friend Tom. He nodded, smiling tightly, one hand in Dominic's hair, gripping it like a vice.

"Hey, Tommy!" They were approaching the one stop light in town, and of course, it happened to be red. Stella screeched to a halt, her owner counting the seconds until he could pull away. Was this really happening? What would he do if Tom walked over and saw Dominic's head nestled in his crotch?

"Hold up a sec," Tom called out, crossing the street, "I need to ask ya somethin'!"

"No!" Matthew yelled, Dominic releasing his cock with a giggle. "I mean, it ain't a good time... I don't feel so good." The brunet squirmed as Dominic pushed it to one side so his tongue could lathe Matthew's balls smoothly.

"You. Fuckin'. Tease," Matthew hissed under his breath, spanking Dominic's jean-clad backside.

"Ooh," the blond gasped, "more... s'makin' me hard."

"Wha-"

Tom came to a halt, blessedly still on the other side of the street. "Oh! Well, I-"

Blessedly the light changed and Matthew shifted, then accelerated. "I'll holler at ya later, I promise!" He sped away so quickly Tom didn't even have time to process what had happened.

"Spankin', yeah?" Matthew purred, delivering another sharp slap to the blond's ass, Dominic groaning as he nuzzled the dark hair between Matthew's legs with his nose.

"Do it again."

"No," the brunet replied easily. "Yer supposed t'be suckin' my dick."

His tone made Dominic smile widely; a dominant Matthew was something he could get very used to. The blond didn't respond, though, he just went back to the task at hand. Matthew's mouth fell open at the sensation of being sucked so thoroughly; he stroked Dominic's back, his hand sliding lower until he slid it into Dominic's jeans, cupping his bare ass, kneading it firmly.

Matthew moaned, his eyes threatening to fall shut as the blond head between his legs began to move faster. Just then Matthew realized he was about to pass Bellamy's; he turned his head and sunk down in his seat until passing the store. He couldn't help himself.

"Y'make me," the brunet said softly, "so damn hot, Dom." Impulsively the hand inside Dominic's jeans squeezed the firm skin it found a few times before coming to a stop between the blond's cheeks.

When he pushed forward slightly with his long middle finger, Dominic paused, gasping around Matthew's length. The blond was shocked at Matthew's boldness; it only served to spur him on even more, the brunet crying out when special attention was paid to his slit. Matthew's fingertip continued to swirl around the puckered skin; he was fascinated by sheer feel of it.

"S-stop," Dominic said suddenly, licking his lips as he released the brunet's cock. Matthew slammed on the brakes, Dominic's head smacking against the steering wheel. Panting, Matthew glanced around and was relieved to see that they weren't being watched. He blushed suddenly, freeing his hand from Dominic's jeans at lightning speed.

"M'sorry," he mumbled, looking out the window. He began to berate himself internally, he wondered what he'd done wrong; had he not pleased Dominic? To be fair, he'd never attempted to do that to another man before, and it was probably obvious to Dominic now just how inexperienced he was. Matthew placed one hand protectively over his erection, his embarrassment growing.

"Drive," the blond replied with a wink, getting back to business. Matthew did what he was told, the wet mouth wrapped around his cock helping to alleviate his embarrassment. He geared the car down, Stella hesitating for a moment before finally cooperating and carrying them down the street.

His mouth open in pleasure, Matthew rested his head against the back of his seat. When he could feel the back of Dominic's throat he gasped, panting as he could feel his orgasm building. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open but he forced the issue so he wouldn't wreck. It was a delicious burn that he could feel all over his body. His senses were heightened dramatically; he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he tried to buck up into the blond's lips. When he finally spilled, hot and thick, into Dominic's mouth he grunted wantonly, an almost primal growl escaping him.

Dominic continued to suck him through the aftershocks, determined to swallow every drop. One of Matthew's hands fell to the blond's hair, clutching the sweat-soaked strands tightly. Panting, Matthew put Stella in a higher gear and drove them out of town, pulling onto a small dirt road that used to lead to on old mill. Now it was just a dead end, and an area that gave them a little privacy.

When Matthew stopped the car finally, the blond glanced up at Matthew, confusion in his eyes. "Now, what were ya sorry about earlier?" He sat up slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Matthew quickly stuffed himself back into his jeans and stared out his window, too humiliated to face Dominic. "That I ain't very... good at, well... _that_ -"

"Not good?" Dominic was shocked. He turned to Matthew, running his hands through his sweat-soaked hair. "I only stopped ya earlier cause, well," the blond flushed, "y'were drivin' me mad."

The brunet furrowed his brow. "I was?"

Dominic moved closer, capturing Matthew's face with his hands and turning it gently until they were staring into each others eyes. One thumb swept softly against a sharp cheekbone, Matthew leaning into its touch.

"Yes," came the reply, the blond's voice flowing through the air seductively. "Y'always drive me crazy. And if we're gonna do... well... that," Dominic kissed Matthew's cheek, "then, by fuckin' God, we're gonna do it," he flicked his tongue against the corner of the brunet's mouth, "in the biggest, softest bed y'ever seen..."

It was a scenario Dominic had played out in his mind a dozen times at least. In his fantasy it was unclear where the two of them were, but the bed they were in was a warm, satiny-soft place, and they never left it. Some nights, if he closed his eyes tightly enough, he could feel Matthew resting next to him. On other nights, when he was feeling especially naughty, Dominic could feel the brunet beneath him, hot skin on display. He couldn't help himself; the one night he'd spent in Matthew's arms left Dominic wanting even more.

Their lips met once, wetly, as the blond continued to whisper words into Matthew's mouth. "...somewhere where I can feel every inch of ya against me. No worries, no interruptions, no clothes. Just us, blue eyes. Yeah?"

Matthew nodded, pulling Dominic close as he could. "Okay. Yeah."

"Oh! And if it happens to be in _yer_ bed, Daisy ain't invited. Just sayin'." Dominic shuddered.

The two of them broke out in laughter, Dominic's head on Matthew's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, basking in each others presence.

"Yer somethin' else, Matty," the blond said seriously, peering up at him. "Don't ya ever forget it."

 

* * *

A few days later Gabriel closed his bible, satisfied with the notes he had taken for this coming Sunday's sermon. His first couple weeks in the pulpit had went quite smoothly, and the initial nervousness he'd felt in preaching to a new congregation was fading away slowly. He checked in on Kevin, who was playing one of his video games, and informed him he was going down to the pond for a while. Kevin mumbled a reply without turning to him, the tip of his tongue lodged in the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on Castlevania.

He stepped out into the sun with his notebook in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other. The small pond was fast becoming a favorite place of his to be alone. The water was unusually sharp and clear, and reflected the mountains that surrounded it gorgeously. There was very little traffic on their small country road, so the only sounds one could hear were nature's own; a bird chirping here, insects and a gentle breeze there.

Gabriel sat down, leaning against the small poplar tree that provided him with the best view of his picturesque surroundings. His initial idea had been to look over his notes, but instead he found himself closing his eyes and doing something else entirely.

"I miss you, darlin'," he whispered.

It comforted him immeasurably just to be able to talk to Gretchen this way. That was another reason he was so fond of the little pond that graced their property; down here he could speak without any fear of being overheard by the boys. Gabriel sometimes wondered if Dominic or Kevin ever talked to her, but he also understood that if they did, it was something to be kept private. But he had to admit, the thought of Dominic perhaps fretting to his mama that Matthew's dog didn't like him was one of the sweetest things he could ever imagine. He grinned, shaking his head.

"The boys are well. Of course, I know you can see that for yourself," he commented with another smile as he stared out at the water, "but, well, I just like to say it anyway. Kevin's gonna be startin' school in a couple weeks, and Dominic's already got a few days under his belt with the Forest Service. The first time I saw him in his uniform I thought to myself that you'dve been so proud of him. His shorts, though, are a little, well, short? Kinda tight too." Gabriel sipped his lemonade, biting his lip in confusion. "I don't remember seein' other rangers dressed like that in your time, but ah well. I reckon times have changed a little."

Movement from the edge of the woods caught his eye; a large jackrabbit came hopping out into the glen, its mate following behind just a few seconds later. One of them stared at Gabriel, but didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. Nonplussed, he continued his conversation.

"This congregation seems to like me; it's goin' well so far." He wrinkled his nose. "So far? When did I become that person, Gretch, that's waitin' for somethin' to go wrong? Just because things went badly before doesn't mean they will again, after all. Anyway, it's a small group, there's only 34 members on the books. The Sunday school class only has 6 youngins! I think that's when I miss you the most, it's hard seein' someone teachin' the little ones when you should be the one doin' it."

Gabriel paused; he had to, his throat was tightening up on him. He took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. It would be so easy to give in to the anger and wonder why, to scream to the heavens that it wasn't fair his wife was taken from him. But he also knew that this was life. Horrible things happen to wonderful people, every minute of every waking day, and there was no rhyme or reason to any of it. He cleared his throat and went on.

"There's a boy. His name's Matthew, and, baby," he said softly, "Dominic's smitten. His parents are wonderful people, but I ain't met I ain't met Matthew myself yet. I don't wanna pry; y'know I want Dominic to feel free to make his own way, but I just... I'm a little concerned? I reckon that's the main reason I came out here t'talk to you today. I mean, I know you're with us always, and, well, I got to thinkin' that maybe you've seen this Matthew for yourself? Is he a good man? Will he-" Gabriel paused, his hands on his face. "What am I doin'?"

"Hey, daddy!"

Gabriel turned his head; Dominic was home from work and walking down the hill toward him. He opened his journal to the inner cover, reading the handwritten inscription for what must have been the millionth time this past year.

 

_My darling Gabriel.  
Write down your hopes, dreams, and wishes in these pages, and know that every day I live I'll be doing everything in my power to make them come true. I love you so._

_Yours, as ever, Gretchen_

He ran his thumb over the "I love you so" and whispered a response in kind before closing it.

"Hey, son!"

"Kevin said y'were down here. I ain't interruptin' anything, am I?" He ran the last few steps, panting as he sat down next to his father.

"Course you ain't," Gabriel smiled. "Good day?"

Dominic smiled. "Yeah, it was. Had to take a course in first aid, so it was kinda slow, but it was a good day. But, I got to thinkin' on the way home, and I was wonderin'..."

"Spit it out, son."

"Reckon Matthew could come for supper tonight? I know it's short notice, I'm just dyin' for you t'meet him, is all."

"Oh!" Gabriel smiled widely. "That's fine with me, of course! You call and see if he's gonna be free."

"Already did," Dominic blushed, picking at the blades of grass beneath his legs. "And he is."

"Well, then, let me get up and get supper goin'!" Gabriel stood, pulling Dominic up by one strong arm. He was shocked when his son gave his cheek a quick peck, then a huge smile.

"Thanks, daddy!" With that, he took off towards the house, his blond hair fluttering as he ran. Gabriel shook his head with a chuckle as he turned his face to the sky.

"Did you do that, sneaky lady?" he mumbled. As his son so often did, the minister scratched his head, brow furrowed. A sudden warm breeze brushed against his cheek; he felt a sudden sense of peace and calm that was very welcome.

"Thanks, Gretch," he whispered.

Later on that evening Matthew and Dominic were standing outside the Howard home. Dominic peered curiously at Matthew as they stared up at the large country house.

"Ok," the brunet said, swallowing. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Y'ain't nervous are ya?"

"A little," Matthew admitted.

"Believe me, son, I don't bite," a soft voice greeted him from the top of the steps. Matthew looked up and found himself face to face with Gabriel Howard. He was tall, and, Matthew had to admit to himself that it was now pretty obvious where Dominic got his good looks. When the reverend smiled, Matthew noticed that it was eerily similar to the one that Dominic tended to flash, full of warmth in the form of perfect white teeth. He extended his hand. "Matthew, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." He raised an eyebrow at his son. "Lord above knows I've heard alot about you lately!"

"Daddy," Dominic hissed. Gabriel laughed heartily as he and Matthew shook hands.

"Thank you sir. It's great to finally meet you as well!"

"Come on in," Gabriel said, holding the screen door open for the two of them, grinning when he saw Dominic put a protective arm around Matthew's waist. They were just as cute together as he'd envisioned they'd be.

Matthew glanced around the spacious living room, leaning into Dominic's touch as he took in his surroundings. The house was full of sunlight, and the smell of grilled steaks hung in the air. The furniture A portrait on the wall caught his eye and he gravitated toward it, pulling Dominic with him.

"Oh," he whispered. "Is that...?"

"Yep. That's mama," Dominic said softly.

The woman staring back at him was, quite simply, beautiful. The photo was a close-up, her face surrounded by early morning sunlight against a background of the ocean. Long blonde hair framed her face, big green eyes shining at Matthew from behind the thin pane of glass.

"Gretchen loved the coast, could never get enough of it. Last time we went to the Outer Banks, a few years back, she and I got up early to watch the sunrise. I took this that morning."

"It's beautiful," Matthew grinned. He glanced at Dominic. "And where were you and your brother?"

"Sleepin'," Dominic replied easily. "That's too damn early."

Reverend Howard raised his eyebrows at his oldest son, causing Dominic to backtrack.

"I mean, too dang early."

Matthew was taken aback. He punched Dominic's arm playfully. "Shame on you! I ain't never seen the ocean at all, let alone the ocean at sunrise."

In that instant Dominic decided that he simply had to rectify that; one way or another, he wanted to be alongside Matthew as he laid his eyes on the ocean for the first time ever.

"We tried, but couldn't get the boys interested in joining us. Dominic ain't much of a mornin' person," Gabriel explained.

The younger Howard grumbled something Matthew couldn't make out, and blushed as his father laughed yet again. The laughter was contagious to Matthew, especially in such a warm and inviting atmosphere. Gabriel and Dominic stared at the photo together for a beat, the older man's hand on his son's back. Then, just as quickly, the moment passed and Dominic grabbed Matthew's hand and led him further into the house, to the kitchen.

Matthew noticed instantly the child was sitting at the counter, engaged in heated battle with a sandwich. Judging from the smears on the boy's face, it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and, it was winning.

"Good lord, yer makin' a mess," Dominic frowned.

Kevin glared at his brother. "I ain't hurtin' nothin'." He noticed Matthew then and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing.

"This," Dominic announced dramatically, with a wave of his hand, "is the turd."

"Dominic James," Gabriel's voice chided, "don't be ugly in front of company."

"Sorry, Daddy." he answered. "This is my brother, Kevin. Kevin, this is Matthew."

The youngest Howard hopped off the stool he'd been perched on and nodded shyly to the brunet. "Hey, Matthew."

"Hey, it's good t'meet ya."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks. Y'seem nice, what y'doin' hangin' out with my dork of a brother?"

Dominic glared at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You too, Kevin," Gabriel warned. "Act like y'got at least some manners, yeah?"

"Sorry, daddy."

"C'mon, y'all wash up then come on out back. We'll eat out on the back deck."

And they did. The meal was a simple one for a summer night, steaks cooked on the grill, a baked potato, and salad. The four of them ate, conversation ranging from the history of Bellamy's, (the Howards learned that the store had been in Matthew's family for over forty years) to the fact that Dominic had a secret obsession (apparently the blond was an avid classic comic book collector, something that made Matthew grin to no end). When Gabriel mentioned that Kevin's first day of school was only three weeks away, Matthew perked up even more.

"What grade are ya goin' into?" he asked, taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"Sixth," Kevin answered. "Y'all have an awful small school here, I saw it in town this week."

"Yeah, that's Walker Hill," Matthew replied with a smile, "I went there from kindergarten to the eighth grade."

"Wait, what now? All those grades in one school?"

The brunet turned to Dominic, who had just returned from the kitchen with dessert, a stawberry shortcake. "Yeah. Small town, small school." Indeed it was; Walker Hill Elementary had a total of 84 students the previous school year. To say it was a small school was actually the understatement of the century.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Y'know, my friend Tommy's on staff at the school; he teaches P.E. I reckon as soon as they report he and I could give ya a tour, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"'Sure thing! Ain't no problem at all. I spent nine years there, I know it like the back o'my hand. Most of the teachers I had are still there, too."

"That's so nice of you, Matthew," Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "thank you!"

"Lord. That's all I need," Dominic mumbled.

Matthew was amused. "What?"

"You two becomin' best friends."

In response, Kevin merely narrowed his eyes at his brother.

After dessert Kevin excused himself to go back to his video game, with the promise that Matthew would get in touch with him soon to arrange a visit to the school. Dominic, Gabriel and Matthew stayed outside on the deck, continuing to relax and enjoy each other's company. As the hours stretched on, Gabriel realized that even though he'd only met Matthew, he liked him already. It seemed to the him that his son was indeed in good hands; he found himself wondering just how serious the two of them were, but only for a moment. He trusted Dominic implicitly, and that was all he needed to know. After a game of Scrabble, that Gabriel easily won, they realized it was nearly eleven o'clock.

Gabriel and Matthew strolled to the front door, the older man holding it open for his guest. "Come back anytime, Matthew. I'm so happy y'joined us tonight. You're always welcome here, I mean that. Always."

Matthew's cheeks reddened a bit at Gabriel's kind words. "Thank you, si-"

The preacher raised one hand in protest. "If y'call me 'sir' one more time I'm gonna retract my offer, son. It's makin' me feel awful old. Gabriel will do just fine," he chuckled.

"Okay, Gab-," Matthew began, only to shake his head in distaste after a beat. "Nah, can't do it, sir. Sorry. It just ain't... right. I'll work on it, though."

Gabriel laughed heartily at the young man before him, giving him a firm handshake before turning back into the house. Dominic watched them, leaning against the wall, a peaceful, content expression on his face. He followed Matthew down the porch steps to tell him good night. Dominic's stomach did a few hundred little flips when Matthew grabbed his hand while the fireflies milled around them. They walked slowly, not speaking, just content to be in each other's company. Finally, the brunet leaned against Stella's door, staring up into the night sky.

"It's gorgeous," he commented, a goofy smile on his face.

"So are you," Dominic answered, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck. Matthew promptly melted, pulling the blond closer by his belt loops. "Thanks for comin' tonight."

"I'm glad I did," Matthew answered, his hands on the blond's waist now. "Y'got an great family, y'know."

"I do," he affirmed. "Believe me, I do." They stayed in that position for some time, both of them stealing quick glances at each other. Every time Dominic tried to kiss Matthew the smaller man would back away. Dominic was getting frustrated. "Erm, so, ya gonna kiss me or what?"

"What if your daddy's lookin'," Matthew replied nervously. "I do-"

Dominic, who had grown tired of waiting, pressed their lips together without warning. The feel of his tongue sliding against Matthew's bottom lip helped the brunet to forget about the potential of prying eyes. Matthew opened to him with a melodic sigh, deepening their kiss.

"Y'taste like strawberries," the blond whispered with a giggle.

"Eww, y'all are gross!"

Kevin's voice rang out into the quiet of the night, the startled couple releasing each other quickly. The spy in question was at his bedroom window, a pair of binoculars in his hands as he watched them.

"I'm-a-comin' to kill ya, turd. Get ready, say yer prayers," Dominic warned. Kevin quickly ducked into his window, the light switching off after a few seconds. Dominic turned to Matthew sheepishly. "I should go, gotta be at the park early tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll talk to ya then."

Dominic brought the brunet's hand to his mouth. "G'night, blue eyes."

"You too. Sleep well."

It was only when he'd gotten into his car that Matthew realized he'd received another text. He flipped the device open and scanned his message log, scowling when he realized the only new message was from Mary Lou.

Again.

Matthew had no guilt in deleting the message without reading it. 


	16. Son Of A Preacher Man (16/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Bellamy's, as a rule, did not offer delivery service on their products. Jacob, Annie & Matthew themselves were the primary employees, after all, and their duties on site kept them very busy. But, sometimes in life you have to make exceptions to a particular rule, and for the Bellamy family her name was Pearl Gibson.

"Come on now, boy," she said calmly, looking at Matthew with serious eyes. She made her move, jumping two of Matthew's checkers in one move. "Y'can't fool me. Spill."

"There ain't nothin' to spill!"

"Hmmph. I know better than that. A good-lookin' young man like you just has t'have a woman in his life."

"Now," he replied sweetly, making a move of his own in their game, "aside from my mama and Daisy, you're the only woman in my life right now. You know that."

_Hey, it wasn't exactly a lie._

Pearl's happy laughter resonated in the small kitchen. "Yer a smooth talker, Matty. Just like that pappy of yours always was back in the day. Ain't rightly no wonder Annie fell so hard for him." She grinned triumphantly as she ended the game of checkers with another win.

"Takes a smooth talker to know one, I reckon," he winked.

Matthew had to admit that he looked forward to his weekly visits to Pearl. She'd been a young Annie Peterson's piano teacher, and she and her late husband Floyd had been good friends to Matthew's parents. Annie had been so excited to bring Matthew to the Gibson's home when he was a boy, hoping that her musical talents would have been passed on to her only child. It wasn't meant to be, though, for after only three attempts at piano lessons it was decided that Matthew just didn't have the gift.

Funnily enough, though, he'd struck up a sweet kinship with Pearl and Floyd. Matthew often found himself hanging around their house after school. He became the grandchild they never got to have themselves, whether he was fishing with Floyd in the creek behind their house or sneaking fresh baked cookies from Pearl's kitchen.

They were, quite simply, family.

Floyd passed away last year after 62 years of marriage, leaving a broken-hearted Pearl all alone. It surprised noone that her health took a sudden turn for the worse shortly thereafter. She could no longer get around town by herself; her home, however had been outfitted to accomodate her wheelchair. That was something the Bellamys saw to themselves. Jacob checked in on her every morning, and Annie every night before leaving town. Matthew stopped in whenever he could, and always delivered her groceries once a week.

"It's nearly six," Matthew commented, glancing at his watch. He stood, clearing the table of the game set and empty iced tea glasses. "I'd better run, mama will be here in a bit to check on ya. Anything else I can do for ya till then, mamaw?" The pet name had stuck over the years, even though she wasn't his genetic grandmother.

Pearl answered him as she had every single week the past year. "Just be happy, Matty. That's all."

He beamed. "See? Smooth talker."

"Don't you go a-sassin' me, boy," she teased. "You go on. I'll see ya next week."

"Okay. I lov-" He was drying his hands on a dishtowel when she wagged one finger at him.

"Whoa, now, where d'ya think yer goin', boy? Where's my sugar?" She pointed to her cheek, Matthew grinning as he leaned in to kiss the spot she specified. Soon after that he waved from the front door with a promise to come back and bring Daisy with him.

The walk back to Bellamy's was a pleasant one; the early evening sky was clear and the temperature was ideal. Birds could be heard singing, kids were playing in the street, and Dominic was due to come to Matthew's place tonight for a late supper. He was walking on air; it seemed as though nothing could bring Matthew down.

Until he heard a voice from behind, that is.

"Hey! Hold up!"

Matthew turned slowly. He groaned at the sight of Mary Lou running toward him. "I gotta get to the store, Ma-"

She reached out with one hand to stop him. "Please, it's important."

Matthew's face was scrunched up in anger. What in the world did she want now? "I ain't got time for this, sorry-"

"God _damn_ it!" she yelled, Matthew stopping in his tracks. "Y'can't even look at me? Or talk t'me? D'ya hate me _that_ much, Matty?"

Something in the tone of her voice gave him pause; she sounded genuinely distressed, so much so that Matthew turned around slowly. Her expression was melancholy as she shook her head sadly at him. Matthew sighed.

"I don't hate-"

"I'll be quick and then I'll leave ya be. C'mere," she pleaded, pulling him behind Fox's Hardware store, into a small alley. "You know my Aunt Marilyn, yeah?"

"Course! I miss her cookin' at The Quarry like mad."

"Yeah, well, anyway, turns out she's now workin in the kitchen up at The Busted Barn, a couple towns over."

Matthew's stomach lurched. "She does?"

"Yeah. She saw you and the preacher's son dancin' in the club," she whispered. "And you know she's a busybody, so of course she called my parents the other night to tell them about it. And, oh lord..." she trailed off, her hands in her hair as she stalked around the alleyway. Matthew had never seen her in such a state. It was true that Mary Lou could drive him insane, but he also knew that she had a good heart when it came down to it.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell me, Mary Lou, it's okay."

"He's on his way to Bellamy's to cancel all our accounts," she whispered. "Said he wasn't gonna do business with your parents anymore. Mama and I tried to talk to him about it all week but he won't listen. That's why I was textin' ya so much, I wanted-"

Matthew released her, his mouth suddenly feeling as though there were a hundred cotton balls inside it. He was unable to speak for a few seconds, instead listening to the internal monologue that was running through his mind.

_Cancel his accounts._

_How could you have been so stupid?_

_"I deserve this, don't I?"_

"No," he whispered, aloud, defiantly, in response to that final question.

"What? Matty?"

"Wait. How'd she know he's the preacher's son?"

"She and mama took them a fruit basket the day they moved to town, said she remembered what he looked like."

He shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. "But, your daddy's farm gives us a shitload of business. Feed, seed, supplies..."

"I know. I-I just wanted to give ya a heads-up. That's all, I didn't mean t' be such a bother."

Shame washed over Matthew in a wave like he'd never experienced before in his life; he felt as though it would seep through to his very soul. Now it all made sense. The countless texts and voice mails Mary Lou had bombarded him with, that he so heartlessly refused to acknowledge, were from the heart and sent with the purest of intentions.

"While I've got ya here in front of me, I did wanna let ya know that, well..."

He looked at her, Mary Lou taking a deep breath as she began to speak.

"... that I ain't like that, like daddy, I mean, and neither's mama. I still think yer fantastic," she whispered shakily, " and I always will. Thank God mama raised me to think for myself."

And just like that she was the little girl he'd grown up with, that he and Tom had teased in grade school. Whether they were pulling on her pigtails or snapping her bra strap, the two of them had teamed up to make her life pretty miserable as children. He took a step forward, taking one of her hands.

"Thank you for tellin' me, Mary Lou. So much. I mean it." It seemed so ineffectual, but it was all he could think of to say to her.

She stared down at her hand in Matthew's and blinked. "Look, Matty, I... I'm sorry."

Her tone was soft and slight; it piqued Matthew's curiosity. "For what?"

"For comin' on to ya like I have the past couple months. When ya wouldn't answer my texts or calls this week," she paused, taking a deep breath, "I realized that maybe I was losin' ya as a friend and I don't want that. I didn't know that ya liked guys... shit, ya coulda just told a girl." When their hands slid apart, she punched his arm and laughed in an attempt to mask her sadness.

Matthew smiled sadly. "No! Never, I-"

"Hey. You go on," Mary Lou replied quickly, "get to the store now. I'll see ya around, yeah?"

"Count on it, sweet girl." Impulsively, he pulled her close with gifting her cheek with a kiss. She held on to his shoulders tightly, her eyes closed as she tried not to burst into tears at just how warm he felt and how good he smelled. Mary Lou took a step back when he released her, nodding at him as he walked away. The brick wall behind her was cool against her bare arms when she leaned against it, suddenly drained from the encounter she'd just went through. She held her breath, but was unable to stop the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes now.

"Mary Lou?"

She whipped her head around; Lester Fox himself had opened the door to the receiving dock behind his store and was peering at her, concern evident on his face. "Everything okay, darlin'?"

Mary Lou, for once in her life, didn't know what to say.

No, everything wasn't okay; how could it be when you learn that the love of your life is officially unattainable? Yes, she flirted with alot of the boys in town, but in her heart of hearts she'd loved Matthew since they were in grade school. Everything _wasn't_ okay, but this sort of heartache wasn't something you could easily put into words. She just hoped fervently that the preacher's son was making Matthew happy. If that were the case, then she could at least take solace in that, and besides, she'd hate to have to kick the boy's ass if he weren't.

"Yeah, no worries, Les," she replied, smoothing her jeans. "I was just thinkin' about things, y'know?"

Lester didn't know why she was crying but he did know that the sight was one he couldn't bear. He gave her a friendly wave. "Come on in for a bit, girl! Me and the missus are about to have a slice of watermelon, come join us."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Okay."

After all, life goes on.

Down the street, Matthew let himself in to the store from the supply room, creeping toward the door that led into the showroom. He could hear raised voices, his stomach lurching when he realized one of them belonged to his father. It was rare for Jacob to raise his voice in any way; indeed, Matthew reckoned he couldn't remember the last time his father had spoken like this to anyone. With a heavy heart, he opened the door, but remained hidden in the shadows, shame gripping his body like a vice and rendering him unable to move.

"Thing is, Isaiah, I don't give a god damn what you think about my son."

Isaiah snorted. "That so?"

"Yer ears need cleanin' out or somethin'?"

"He's a deviant A disgusting thing."

Jacob Bellamy, who had turned his back on the other man, now slowly turned around. His voice, this time, was quiet, yet firm.

"No. That'd be you, and people like you who see fit t'pass judgement on things that ain't even none o'yer concern to begin with. What does my boy's personal life have to do with the way I sell you farm supplies? Answer that for me, cause I don't get it."

"I can't bring myself to trade with ya anymore, Jacob. Not now, knowin yer boy's... like _that._ The bible says-"

"Oh, _there_ it is," Jacob laughed, "should I sit down, is this sermon gonna take a long time? I'm so glad you're here to save my boy from himself."

"I ain't no preacher, although, the one we've got now can't be much of a man of God, not with one of those livin' under his roof. And I intend to let everyone know how he's deceived all of us. He won't be an issue for much longer."

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Jacob commented, eyes wide. "What happened to you, Isaiah? This ain't the man I remember bein' such close friends with from when we were younger. Where'd all this hate come from?"

"I don't like yer tone, Jacob."

"Good, because I don't take kindly to ya bad-mouthin' my boy when he ain't done the first thing to ya to deserve it."

"Puttin' his hands all over another boy like that... it's sinful. I'm just sorry you and Annie were burdened with a gay child. It ain't natural. Actually," he came closer, stopping a couple inches from Jacob's face, "it makes me wonder what God's punishin' y'all for."

Annie Bellamy gasped, one hand flying to cover her mouth in shock.

It was that statement that made the first tear fall from Matthew's eye, because in his deepest, darkest times, he'd wondered the same thing himself. The situation he was seeing unfold before his very eyes was his worst nightmare brought to life. He was hurting his parents, there was no denying it. And when word spread, as it undoubtedly would, the business would suffer even more. Matthew wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

The men continued their stare down, Jacob actually puffing his chest out in proud anger, but refusing to take the bait.

"Get the hell out of my store, Isaiah," Annie, who had been silent up to this point, said quietly. Her voice was steady and strong. "Or else I will make you wish your sorry ass had never been put on this Earth, I promise you that."

The older man glanced at her, then nodded. "Ma'am," he said, straightening his hat before turning to shoot one last glare in Jacob's direction.

The door closed.

Annie shook her head, her hands in her hair. "What just happened, Jake?"

Jacob didn't answer, instead he was looking towards the back of the room, to the door that was only open a crack, and pointed in its direction. "Come here, Matthew."

"What?" Annie looked up, confused.

"Now, son," Jacob requested again.

Matthew opened the door slowly, peeking out at his parents with red-rimmed eyes. With another shaky breath he crossed the storefront, his boots clicking against the wooden floor.

"Oh, Matty," Annie whispered, tears in her own eyes now.

Jacob beckoned his son closer, until Matthew was standing before him, head hung, biting his lip to keep it from quivering.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Matthew James, you listen to me. Y'ain't got a single thing to be sorry for, not one, not ever." Jacob put three fingers under Matthew's chin and raised his face so they were eye to eye. "And every time y'let people like Isaiah cause you to hang your head, they win. Each tear y'shed over people like that is the victory they're lookin' to find. And, dammit," Jacob pounded the countertop with his fist loudly, "that ain't the way I raised you."

"He mentioned Reverend Howard," Matthew whispered.

Jacob sighed. "Yes, he did. I think I'll pay Dominic's daddy a visit and let him know what happened here."

"But what if... what if we have to close the store down," Matthew blurted out, "because nobody will trade with us anymore because of me?"

"That ain't gonna happen," Jacob replied. "There's more good people in this town than there are narrow-minded ones. Don't you worry about that, son. All I want you to worry about is if yer gonna get home in time to see Dominic tonight."

"Y'better run on, yeah?" Annie said gently, her arm around her baby's shoulders. "We'll talk in the morning. You'll see, this'll blow over, punkin. Give Dominic our best."

"I just hate this," the youngest Bellamy said. "I don't want anyone to be hurtin'."

"And that," Jacob smiled, "is why you're worth a hundred Isaiah Newtons. Go on, now."

"I'll help ya get things cleaned up."

"No, your mama and I can get it. You go on. Have a good night, son."

The drive home was slow and lonely, all sorts of unwelcome thoughts buzzing around in the brunet's head. His eyes were still red and his head was beginning to pound, and he was considering cancelling on Dominic tonight. Partly because he just wanted to go to bed, and partly because Matthew didn't think he could face him right now.

It was a moot point, though, for Dominic's truck was waiting for him in his drive when he pulled up in Stella. Sure enough, a blond beauty was sitting at the top of Matthew's front steps, still dressed in his ranger uniform. His hat was at his side, and he was staring out into space, so much so that he hadn't even heard Matthew pull in. The brunet ascended the stairs with a frown, until he stopped a couple short of where Dominic was sitting. When Dominic didn't react to his presence, Matthew's stomach dropped. Did Dominic already know what had happened? Had Isaiah gotten to Gabriel already?

He swallowed and sat down next to Dominic. "Are you okay?" A set of long, elegant fingers reached out, smoothing the hair from Dominic's face, and it was then that he noticed that the blond's eyes seemed full of worry and exhaustion. That was something Matthew wasn't used to.

"Yeah." There was a short pause. "I mean, no. No, I ain't."

One hand reached for Dominic's knee, grasping the bare skin tightly; instantly Dominic covered Matthew's hand with his own. "What can I do?"

"Ain't nothin' anyone can do," He stared at Matthew's hand. "I miss mama today somethin' fierce, that's all. I know I wasn't supposed to come over till later on, but I didn't wanna go home like this. I don't like t'get upset in front of Kevin. And daddy. Is that okay?"

"'Course it is."

"And, I just," Dominic leaned into Matthew, resting his head on one strong shoulder, "I wanted this. Just t'see ya."

Matthew kissed the top of Dominic's messy blond hair. "Y'read my mind." Dominic finally met his eyes, but started a bit when he noticed that Matthew's own were red.

"Wait," he said, sitting up. He put Matthew's face in his hands, his face lighting up in cautious curiosity. "Ya been cryin'! Why, what's happened? Are you ok-"

"Dom-"

"I can't bear the thought of ya cryin'," Dominic whispered softly. "Not even fer a second, Matty."

"Do somethin' for me?"

"Anything."

"Ask me tomorrow."

Dominic wasn't happy with that particular request but for Matthew's sake he would honor it. He just hoped Matthew wouldn't mind the phone call that Dominic intended to place later on at 12:01, when it would officially be tomorrow. The blond knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew what precisely was going on.

"Kiss me."

Dominic acquiesced, their lips moving lazily against each others until a low whimper left Matthew's mouth. The brunet wanted nothing more than to take Dominic inside to his bedroom, lay down with him and forget the rest of the world for a few days. They continued to kiss, Matthew squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears he could feel rising. In his mind's eye he could clearly see the two of them, in each others arms, waking up together in the mornings, turning each other on night after night... making each other happy in those simplest of things.

How could that sort of happiness be wrong? As he bit down gently on Dominic's lower lip Isaiah's words flashed in blinking neon lights in his mind.

_Deviant._

_Disgusting._

_No._

Matthew broke their kiss abruptly, his breath exiting his chest in a short burst. The fear and shame he'd felt earlier at the store was dissipating; anger was taking its place. Suddenly all that mattered to Matthew was the fact that Dominic was missing his mama; and all he wanted to do right now was comfort him in any way he could. There would be time enough for Dominic to learn about what had happened earlier tonight.

"Tell ya what," he stood, pulling Dominic up by his hand, "let's go inside & find somethin' t'eat, put on a dvd n'just forget the world for a few hours, yeah?" He unlocked the door and let them inside, thankful that Daisy was in her doghouse for once.

Dominic melted, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I'd like that."

"Good, cause I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich," the brunet teased.

Dominic's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can we really have that?"

"Anything you want," Matthew answered as Dominic kissed the smile off his lips.

 _Always._


	17. Son Of A Preacher Man (17/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Isaiah Newton's farm sat on about forty acres six miles outside town, according to Christopher. The road was long and winding and, in some places, not paved very well. However, at 6:30 that particular morning, Dominic Howard wasn't the least bit bothered. He punched the accelerator, and his truck hugged every single turn expertly, and with each shifting of the gears his anger grew.

After an evening spent in Matthew's arms he'd been reluctant to move his tired bones from the small couch to go home. Tears had a way of draining a man, but his physical exhaustion was due to more than that; it was clear that Matthew himself had been upset about something and that fact added to Dominic's own weariness. The thought of climbing into Matthew's bed was one that had been incredibly welcome, and when the brunet had suggested it, Dominic came very close to accepting the offer. But he wanted his own bed, namely the thin quilt that Gretchen had sewn for him all those years ago.

_"I can't, blue eyes, I'm just so tired. Is that okay?"_

_"'Course it's okay," Matthew had insisted, nibbling on Dominic's still-trembling lower lip, "I'll see ya tomorrow."_

_"Damn right, you will. Kiss me again?"_

For most of the drive home Dominic replayed that last kiss on a constant loop in his mind, and when he pulled into his driveway about fifteen minutes later he didn't notice his father was sitting on the porch waiting for him. His legs were heavy and exhausted as he slid from the truck seat and he wasn't sure if they'd be able to carry him up to his bed. He wondered in that moment if it was so wrong to wish he were a little boy again, to want to jump into his daddy's arms like he used to do at night, laughing happily as Gabriel climbed the staircase with his baby boy on his shoulders. Gretchen was always waiting with her arms open at the top of the stairs; it was one of those images that would always be with Dominic. Putting one foot in front of the other, Dominic made his way up the porch steps, sitting down next to his father.

_"Hi, daddy."_

_"What's wrong, son?"_

_Dominic smiled ruefully in the dark. Even now after all these years his father had a knack for sensing that something was wrong with one of his boys. It was that paternal instinct that couldn't be learned, it had to be instilled in a man. On the rare times that Dominic considered the possibility of becoming a father someday, that was one of the traits he fervently hoped he'd possess himself._

_"M'sorry ya waited up. Y'must be killed, it's late."_

_Gabriel frowned. "Don't worry 'bout that. What can I do?"_

_"Y'ever have one of those days where y'just wish y'could go back to bed and start over?"_

_"I have."_

_"I just wanna go to bed. When I'm sleepin' at least I ain't thinkin'. Y'know?"_

_His father nodded, remaining silent as Dominic stood._

_"Unless y'needed me for somethin'?"_

_"No. Did you see Matthew tonight?"_

_Gabriel was torn. He had intended to talk to Dominic about the visit Jacob Bellamy had paid him earlier that evening. but now it seemed more important that his son got a good night's rest. Perhaps things would look a little less hopeless after a night of sleep. Satisfied for the moment with that decision, he forced a tired smile onto his face as Dominic pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_"Yeah, I did. I don't think he had a very good day either, but he didn't wanna talk about it," Dominic answered quietly._

That answers that _, Gabriel thought. Apparently Matthew hadn't shared with Dominic what happened at the store earlier. "Go on to bed, son. We'll talk in the mornin' maybe. Sleep tight."_

_He'd taken his time in the shower, willing the scalding water to wash his melancholy away. It worked, at least a little bit, and by the time he'd dried off and put on his favorite pair of Batman boxers, he felt marginally better. Dominic was spent in every imaginable way, but when his clock struck midnight he stuck to the plan he'd concocted earlier and reached for his cellphone. He frowned when Matthew picked up on the first ring; clearly the brunet was still awake when he should have been sleeping soundly._

_"Hey, you! Is something wrong?"_

_"You tell me," Dominic replied softly, "please."_

_"What?"_

_"I know somethin's happened, and y'told me to ask ya tomorrow. Well, it's 12:01, which means it's tomorrow, which means, well-"_

_"It can wait. Yer exhausted, get some rest and we'll talk later," Matthew pleaded, "please, I don't wanna-"_

_"Don't you see I ain't gonna be gettin' any rest till you tell me what's wrong? You-" the blond swallowed, "yer so important t'me, Matthew. Talk t'me."_

Dominic's hands clenched the steering wheel tightly as he remembered the turn that their conversation took last night. The things that Matthew told him had brought tears to his eyes and put an unwelcome strain on his normally peaceful soul. How was it possible that people could be so cruel to their fellow human beings, especially those they didn't even know. It wasn't even the intolerance that this Newton man was spewing, even though that was quite disgusting, no, it was the fact that now Dominic knew how Matthew's voice sounded when it was riddled with tears.

That was something that the blond couldn't forgive. Not under any circumstance.

He'd done his best to comfort Matthew, even going so far as to offer to come back over to be with him.

_"Don't you start," Matthew groaned. "I want ya in my bed more than anything-"_

_"I can be there in ten minutes."_

_"But, listen, just hearin' your voice makes me feel better," Matthew replied. "Go on, have sweet dreams, okay?"_

The sign directing supply trucks to the Newton Farm was old, yet owned a distinctive design. When Dominic's headlights illuminated it he could see a bright red capital letter N, with lush stems of green ivy winding around it; this was actually the trademark insignia that was found on the farm's packaging and employee uniforms.

He turned onto the road and was surprised to see a guard station, complete with a gated entrance. There was activity on the farm this early in the morning, for a group of men were inspecting what looked like part of the latest crop of corn. Apparently the Newton's were well off, for Dominic felt like he was visiting Southfork Ranch, judging by the expensive cars and trucks parked on the side of the road. A rotund man walked out of the small station, peering at the blond with a look of distrust on his face.

"Somethin' I can do fer you?"

"I'll handle this, Jethro."

The guard jumped out of his skin; neither he nor Dominic had noticed the man in the cowboy hat who had come up behind him. "Yes sir, Mr. Newton," he nodded, practically running away.

"Hey, Isaiah, we need ya over here!"

"Be right back," he called over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off Dominic.

So, this was Isaiah Newton.

What precisely Dominic had been expecting, he wasn't certain, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't this small, relatively harmless looking man. Surely this man was a brute, a giant with a large, neon pink name tag that proclaimed him to be a bigot, not someone who looked so nondescript. Harmless.

_Normal._

"Do I know you, boy?"

There it was, Dominic realized. Five words, spoken with a level of hatred like none he'd ever encountered before. Even though the anger was still simmering in the blond's chest, another emotion was battling for dominance with it now.

Pity.

What was he doing here? Was he going to pick a fight with Isaiah Newton? Suddenly he felt quite silly; he didn't need this man to approve of his and Matthew's relationship, Gabriel didn't need his approval to be a good pastor, and this man was certainly not the only customer the Bellamy's had. No, no good would come from confronting the man before him, Dominic realized. This man would not be able to destroy what he and Matthew were taking such care to create between them unless they allowed him to. And Dominic, for his part, refused to stoop to that level. He blinked.

"No, sir. I was just lookin' for Route 32, musta made a wrong turn."

"This here's private property. Remember that."

"Yes, sir," Dominic answered as he drove away.

 

* * *

Allison, the park's office receptionist, was in the process of shutting her computer down for the day when Dominic walked in. She smiled at the blond and winked as she teased her boyfriend, one of Dominic's fellow rangers. "Jason, yer crazy. Ain't nothin' like the original 'Jolene'." With that proclamation she ripped the earbuds from her ears.

"The White Stripes version ain't bad though," Jason grumbled, turning off his mp3 player, "and it ain't rightly supposed t'sound like the original, it's a cover!"

Allison crossed her arms. "Why listen to a cover when y'can listen to the original? Seems so simple to me."

"Dominic, help me out here, please!"

Dominic signed his daily reports, chuckling to himself. He was ecstatic that he'd managed to forge bonds with the staff at the park so quickly, and after only a few days he found himself always looking forward to the end of the day when he got to see the usually bickering couple.

"Sorry, man, I'm with Ally on this one, give me Dolly any day."

Jason snorted. "Yer just sayin' that cause of her rack, man."

" _Trust_ me," Dominic snorted, "it ain't that at all. I gotta go, I'll see y'all in the mornin'!"

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Hot date?"

"I'll never tell," he sang, adorably, though off-key, as he closed the door behind him. He was still smiling as he opened the door to his truck a few minutes later.

"Hey."

A soft tap to his shoulder caused Dominic's head to turn in surprise, and that was precisely when the stranger threw a fist full of dirt into the blond's eyes.

The suddenness with which the blow to his face was delivered forced him to the ground, Dominic hitting his head against his truck in the process. Spare pieces of sharp gravel made their way into his knees, the pain prompting him to cry out. It was the single, violent kick to his stomach, however, that knocked the wind from his lungs. He tried to breathe as his attacker continued to dominate him with three more swift kicks to his gut as he attempted to understand what was happening.

_What? Who? Why?_

He spat a mouthful of blood out onto the pavement, curling instinctively into a ball. Dominic had never really been in scrapes as a young boy; mind you, he knew how to defend himself to the odd bully, but this was something different. This coward had stunned him into a sense of forced submission by rendering him unable to see. No, this was a brutal, deliberate, physical attack, one that he was helpless to stop; he could barely open his eyes, they were still stinging as he tried in vain to clear the dirt and dust from them.

He kicked his feet blindly, connecting with the other man's body at one point, judging by the groan that escaped his mouth.

Dominic could hear voices yelling in the distance; he tried to turn onto his back but gasped, choking on the gravel in his mouth that was now mixing with the blood that was already there. The voices were getting closer, and his assailant sensed it as well evidently, for he pressed his boot into Dominic's neck and leaned down close to him, the blond struggling to breathe.

"Fuckin' queer," the voice hissed, spitting on the blond to punctuate his hateful statement before running away.


	18. Son Of A Preacher Man (18/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

When the preacher finally walked into the hospital room and was able to see firsthand the state his boy was in, two things happened. Firstly, he asked the nurse on duty to give him some privacy, nodding tightly as she acquiesced. Secondly, he sank to his knees at Dominic's bedside and cried like he hadn't in months.

He was in the middle of a living nightmare like no other.

This was supposed to be their clean break; a new beginning. A fresh start free from this sort of madness. Gabriel forced himself to stand after a couple minutes and pulled the chair around the bed, placing it as close as he could to it. It still wasn't close enough, though, so he planted his knees in the chair, kneeling on it so he could scoot a few inches closer. He reached for his baby's hand.

Dominic appeared to already be sleeping; his right eye was sporting a nasty purple bruise and was nearly swollen shut. Gabriel had been assured in the ER (by the kind young couple who worked with Dominic at the park and brought him to the hospital) that his son's injuries were in no way life-threatening, but they were still serious enough to warrant an overnight stay. The doctor who had spoken to Gabriel in the hallway had seemed astonished that the young man had escaped with only one cracked rib.

_"Prepare yourself, Mr. Howard," he'd warned Gabriel, "the bruising on his legs and chest is quite extensive, but it will heal eventually. We had to flush his eyes twice to clear them of dirt & debris. The concussion is very mild, and the cracked rib, well, those just take some time to recover from. Given what he's been through, he's extremely lucky."_

You mean blessed, _Gabriel wanted to say, but instead he had taken that opportunity to ask the only question that mattered to him in that moment. "Is he in pain?"_

_"Yes. For that reason, we've just administered a sedative. If you want to talk to him, you'd better go in now."_

He raised his head when he felt Dominic stir slightly. "Don't cry, daddy. Please," he whispered. "Are you okay?" He squeezed his father's arm feebly.

Gabriel beamed through his tears; he had to, for despite the fact that Dominic was obviously in crippling pain he was worrying about his father's current condition. Even in the face of complete and total cruelty he remained selfless.

"DJ," the preacher replied between his sniffles, "don't you fret about me. What happened, son?"

Though still in his partly-sedated state, the patient had known the question was coming, but that didn't stop the tension from gripping him. Dominic shrank visibly into the bed, while all the time averting his father's questioning gaze, his breath coming in shallow gulps. Gabriel frowned at his reaction.

"I got jumped." Dominic squeezed his good eye shut, as if doing that would purge every unsavory memory from his mind. He'd blacked out in the parking lot as Jason had scooped him up into his arms, the last thing could remember hearing was his friend's voice ordering Allison to help him get Dominic into his truck.

"Who was it?"

"Didn't see 'em."

"But why? Did he say anything?"

The two, and only, words his attacker had uttered danced across his brain in a sudden flash of neon, bringing with them even more frustration and sadness. Why they also left him with a sense of shame was a mystery to Dominic. He knew in his heart that he'd done nothing wrong, and didn't deserve such treatment from anyone. Still, though, he was too embarrassed to admit to his father that he'd been referred to in such a disgusting manner. So, he, for the first time in his life, lied to Gabriel. "Dunno. I'm tired."

Gabriel tried again. "Son, the sheriff's deputy's outside, wantin' ya to make a statement."

"What?!" Dominic replied with such a sense of panic that his father winced. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Y'been assaulted! We gotta cooperate with th-"

"I ain't doin' that."

"But-"

"No. Send 'em away."

"Are you-"

"My _God_! I just wanna forget it, daddy, okay?" Dominic roared, angry at himself for speaking to his father in such a tone but even angrier at the fact that he was crying again. "Please!" He sat up, one hand over his mouth as he sobbed into it. Gabriel pulled him close, biting back more tears of his own.

"Okay, son, okay. Whatever ya want."

"I just-" Dominic didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words. The thought of reliving what he'd went through for even a moment was unbearable. It would solve nothing, especially since he couldn't even identify his attacker. No, it was best to try to purge it from his psyche, although privately he wondered if he'd ever have a peaceful night's sleep again.

"I understand, Dominic. It's your decision. I just want ya t'be alright." Gabriel stood and perched himself on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table and gently wiped Dominic's eyes, taking care with his bruised one especially.

"But I yelled at ya," Dominic sniffed, pulling him close to hug him again. "I ain't never done that before. I'm sorry."

"Son, y'ain't yerself right now," he soothed, "just focus on gettin' better. I'm gonna go back out and tell the deputy you ain't up to talkin' right now." Gabriel didn't say it, but he was hopeful that Dominic would change his mind eventually. They stayed in that position for some time, until Dominic's medicine kicked in and he started to nod off. Gingerly, Gabriel eased him back into a comfortable position, the young man sighing as his eyes closed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Love y..."

Gentle snores could be heard now as Dominic slept, so he never heard his father's reply.

"I love ya more, baby boy."

 

_30 minutes later_

"Reverend Howard?"

Gabriel turned and was faced with a tall young man who was peering at him politely from the doorway.  
"Can I come in, sir?"

"Of course."

"Oh, sweet lordy mercy, where's my manners!?" He offered Gabriel one hand. "Christopher Wolstenholme, Dominic helped me out with some work on my farm not too long ago?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Nice to finally meet you!" They shook hands, Chris turning to take a good look at Dominic finally, Gabriel watching as his face went white. He chewed on his thumb as he took in the sight before him. It didn't seem right that such a vibrant, happy man as Dominic could be so broken down and hurt. The thought made Chris' blood come to a boil in his veins.

"My wife was here with our newborn for a checkup when Jason and Ally brought Dominic in earlier, she called me right away. Id've been here sooner but needed t'get cleaned up, I was out in the field plowin'. I hope y'don't mind me stoppin' by like this."

Gabriel was touched by the young man's worry for his son. "I don't mind at all-"

"I called Matthew," he blurted out.

"Matthew. Oh Lord! Good." The older man practically sighed in relief. "T'was kind of you, Christopher. I was gonna call Bellamy's myself but it just slipped my mind, I'm just so worried that I'm scatterbrained I reckon."

"First, call me Chris. Second, yer sick with worry, so don't beat yerself up. Any idea who did this?"

"No idea," the preacher admitted, "he claims he doesn't know who it was, that he was taken by surprise."

They both jumped at the gentle knock at the door; a different nurse nodded at them both. "Mr. Howard, can we ask you a couple questions? We need you to fill out some paperwork."

"I'll stay with him," Chris offered, "y'go on sir."

A frown twisted his lips when he saw Dominic shudder and twitch in his drug-induced sleep. It didn't matter that he wasn't conscious, he still looked to be in an incredible amount of discomfort. That realization prompted Chris to wonder when Matthew would arrive; his best friend needed to get here as soon as possible.

Dominic's left arm shot out, pushing the covers from his body, exposing part of his injuries to Chris' eyes. The skin on Dominic's hipbone was purple in places, the bruising not quite as severe on the underside.

He leaned in closer, not daring to believe what he was seeing, despite the fact that it was unmistakable. There, before his eyes, was the Newton farm insignia, clearly pressed into the tender skin on Dominic's hip. Chris was livid; for such a small piece of metal to make such a damaging mark meant that it was delivered with brutal force. His anger was peppered with a sense of understanding, however, for he knew for a fact that there was only one man in town who owned a pair of boots with this particular adornment etched into the steel-plated toe.

 _That mark'll surely be fadin' over the next day or so_ , he thought, chewing on his lip worriedly. Before he realized what he was doing his cellphone was in his hands, the camera feature activated. He knelt down, and with one last glance at Dominic's sleeping face, quickly snapped a picture of the mark, managing to slide the phone back into his pocket just as Gabriel entered the doorway.

"Everything okay?"

Chris nodded, crossing the room to join him. "Yessir, he's still restin'." In silent agreement they closed the door so he could rest uninterrupted just as a pair of feet came thundering down the small corridor, sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Where is he?!" Matthew demanded. "What's happened? Are you okay, Mr. Howard? What can I do?" He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Gabriel put a hand on Matthew's arm.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna check on Kevin, he's downstairs in the cafeteria with Dominic's work friends. Would... would you like to go in and sit with him until I get back?"

"Please? Could I?" The brunet's face positively lit up at the prospect.

Chris took that moment to make his goodbyes, telling Gabriel to please let him know if he could do anything to help him. He glanced at Matthew, torn as to whether or not now was a good time to show him the photo he'd just taken of Dominic's wound. In the end he decided to sleep on it; it was more important that Matthew focus on Dominic tonight.

"I'll walk you down, sir. Matty," he said urgently as he opened the room to Dominic's door, "call me tomorrow, yeah?"

"I will," Matthew promised. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the cool, sterile room. When the door closed he leaned against it. The light was dim, but from across the room he could see Dominic's bruised eye easily, the sight prompting his heart to leap into his throat. Matthew took a couple more steps toward the bed, his heart hammering away in his chest. Dominic, in his sleep, had pushed the blankets aside, leaving one of his legs exposed. The skin on his calf was dotted with tiny scars, the knee blackened significantly. Matthew was horrified, saddened and confused as to why this had happened.

But more than that, he was angry. So very angry. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if this perhaps had something to do with what had happened at Bellamy's between Isaiah and his father, but he wasn't about to grill Dominic for details. Not yet, at least. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he blinked rapidly. He coughed, an old nervous habit of his from his childhood, then cringed for fear he'd wake Dominic.

Just then a sound, soft and slight, prompted the patient in question to open his good eye slowly. Dominic still felt so horrible that the instant he woke up he tried to will his body to go back to sleep. The haze that his medications were creating combined with the pain consuming his body made for a miserable ranger.

The sound repeated itself, as though someone were coughing. Dominic gasped when he finally was able to focus on the source of it.

Matthew was there, standing before him like something out of a dream, all fluffy brown hair and concerned blue eyes. It was the sweet-as-sugar smile on his face, however, that made the blond's stomach do a few flips. "Hey."

Dominic was so happy to see Matthew that his body reacted violently; he swallowed the lump that had suddenly manifested in his throat. "Hi."

"I got here as soon as I could." He smoothed the hair from Dominic's forehead gently, his fingers trailing down to sweep the tear that was falling down the blond's cheek away. Matthew leaned over the bed, pressing his lips lightly to Dominic's bruised eye, gifting the marred skin with feather light kisses.

To Dominic, they were markedly more effective than any medication he'd received thus far. He basked in the warm glow the kisses were creating, the familiar scent of Matthew's cologne assaulting his senses.

He couldn't help himself, his lips traveling across Dominic's cheek, finally stopping to kiss the blond's mouth sweetly. The blond made to reach out for Matthew but instead groaned in pain when he tried to raise his arm.

"Shit. I can't-"

"No, no, don't talk, babe."

The gentle admonishment, and especially the term of endearment therein, soothed Dominic in spades. He licked his lips, Matthew now gently kissing the inside of his wrist.

"Just rest," the brunet whispered, squeezing Dominic's hand tightly. Dominic nodded, looking down at their joined hands. He squeezed back, clearing his throat; his pronounced case of dry mouth began to catch up with him and he coughed repeatedly, wincing as the pain in his rib was magnified by a million with each shake of his body. Dominic's face fell when Matthew released his hand, but he needent have worried, for the brunet was right there with him, holding a cup of ice water to his mouth.

"Ooh, a bendy straw," he joked weakly, Matthew chuckling despite the anger and hurt that were consuming him. Dominic took a long draw from the cool liquid, then another, before nodding and reclining back on his pillow. It certainly didn't do anything for the pain but it was satisfying in its own way. Matthew sat down in his chair at Dominic's bedside.

"Better?"

Dominic shook his head, Matthew frowning. The blond reached for Matthew's hand again, locking their fingers tightly together.

"Better now," he whispered.

"Good."

The two of them were both startled by the sudden opening of the door. The blond made to remove his hand from Matthew's but the brunet had a vice-like grip on it like no other and refused to cooperate. Just as suddenly the door closed without anyone coming in.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"I didn't know if ya wanted anyone to see us holdin' hands," he replied softly, and more than a little sadly.

"What?"

Dominic didn't reply.

"Dom, I don't give the first god _damn_ who sees you and I holdin' hands. Hell, right now I feel like runnin' naked through the streets of town holdin' yer hand." The dramatic proclamation prompted the blond to smile, Matthew responding in kind. He grew serious, though, with his next statement. "I don't know what's happened. But, I do know that I ain't afraid, so don't you be either. Okay?"

Gabriel's voice cut into the moment. "Can I come in?"

Dominic's face lit up. "Oh, daddy, stop bein' silly. Did ya bring me anything?"

The preacher didn't say a word as he put the cup of ice and a single, glorious can of cold Cheerwine down on the tray over his bed. The blond gave his father the first genuine smile of the day. "Thanks, daddy!"

"You're welcome," he replied smoothly, dropping a kiss to Dominic's head. "How you feelin'?"

"The same, mostly, but," he glanced at Matthew, "it's some better now."

"I'm glad. Listen, son, Kevin's so upset that he's given himself a sick stomach," Gabriel said. "I'm gonna have to take him home for a bit. I reckon I can be gone for a couple hours, sleep, then come back and-"

"Let me stay with Dom tonight," Matthew asked. "I mean... well, I'd be more than happy to, that's all, if ya like?"

"Really?"

"Sure thing. That way y'can tend to Kevin and not worry that Dom's alone here."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I ain't goin' nowhere," the blond said, "and I ain't a baby, I'll be okay here tonight."

"Still," Gabriel commented, "I think I'd feel better if y'weren't alone. You sure, Matthew?" He knew he would rest easy knowing Matthew were here with Dominic.

"I'm positive. If Dom doesn't mind, I mean?"

Dominic blushed. "'Course I don't mind."

"Y'call if y'need me, okay? I'll see ya in the mornin', son. Love ya."

 

_Two hours later_

Matthew had, upon taking one look at what qualified as food at Sapphire Falls Hospital, taken it upon himself to have some take-out delivered to Dominic's room. Luckily he knew the new cook at The Quarry, and Sadie happily sent her son Jake with two of the night's specials: country fried steak and mashed potatoes, complete with some blackberry cobbler for dessert. They were full and tired after their impromptu feast, and after Dominic's nurses had given him his last round of medicine for the night, the blond found himself growing even more sleepy.

Curled up in the chair next to the bed, Matthew finally asked Dominic what he'd been wanting to for the last two hours. "D'ya wanna talk about it?"

Dominic turned to him, feeling a little more confident that in the morning he'd be ready to jump that hurdle. "Not right yet. Can I sleep instead?"

"Sure thing," Matthew assured him, as Dominic turned down the lights. "Can I get ya anything?"

"No, ya killed me with that supper, and just havin' ya here is, well," he shook his head, "it's the best thing ever. Thank you."

"Don't thank-"

"Yes, _thank_ you. I," the blond struggled to express what he was feeling, "I... Matty, I love that yer in my life. Just wanted t'say it. Fuckin' love it, blue eyes," he whispered.

"I..." Matthew swallowed again, trying to play it cool on the inside when really he wanted to explode with happiness. In the end he settled for a simple, heartfelt agreement. "I love it, too, Dom. I wouldn't be anywhere else. No chance."

It was true. Matthew had absolutely no intention of being anywhere else tonight. Indeed, he'd decided the instant he'd entered the small hospital that he would be there until Dominic was released. In the brunet's mind it was the easiest decision he'd made in ages. Matthew pushed the steel bar down, smoothing the bed. Once he'd toed his shoes off, he tucked his feet under his backside and sat down, leaning over until his head was resting against Dominic's hip.

"Y'can't sleep like this," Dominic protested quietly, his fingertips scratching Matthew's scalp. Matthew's lips turned up slightly at the corners, the blond's ministrations putting him to sleep.

"'Course I can. Hush."

"Yer legs'll be killin' ya in the mornin'-"

"Nah, they won't."

"But y' have work early."

Matthew sat up, his hands on his hips. "Dominic."

"Yeah?"

"Git yer sweet ass to sleepin', boy. Now!"

Dominic's eyes widened but he relented, both hands in the air. Matthew resumed his position and as soon as he felt Dominic's hand in his hair again he closed his eyes. They fell silent, the hum of hospital machinery the only sound in the room until the patient spoke again in a sleepy whisper.

"Damn right my ass is sweet."

They both giggled.

At three in the morning the overnight nurse came in to monitor Dominic's vitals. Once she'd finished she remained in Dominic's doorway, marveling at what she was seeing.

She couldn't tear her eyes away.

Dominic was sleeping soundly, as was the dark-haired man in bed with him, his arm around the patient protectively. It was a minor miracle that they were both able to fit in it comfortably, but the nurse reckoned that comfort was the last thing on their minds. They looked so peaceful that nothing else mattered.

The blond stirred in his sleep just then, and almost on cue, the brunet raised his head and opened his eyes a crack, placing a soft kiss to his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. This seemed to do the trick, for the patient fell back asleep shortly thereafter.

She closed the door with a smile on her face, hoping that someday she could find the same kind of bond with someone that the two of them so obviously had. 


	19. Son Of A Preacher Man (19/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Mornin'," Matthew whispered, his hand curled protectively, yet lightly, around Dominic's neck. Dominic had dreamt about this moment ever since the first and only night they'd spent together; to wake up with his blue eyes right next to him again, but he couldn't enjoy it this morning. The blond closed his eyes with a grimace that he didn't even try to mask, a frustrated grunt escaping his lips.

"That bad?"

The ranger nodded. "Pain's much worse this mornin'."

Matthew sat up, carefully attempting to extricate himself from Dominic's arms until the blond stopped him.

"Please, wait. Gimme a kiss before y'get out o'bed," he pleaded. Matthew laid back down for a moment to do that very thing, Dominic wishing he had the energy to pull Matthew into his arms and hold on to him as tightly as he could. His ribs, however, had other ideas and they protested mightily when he attempted to do just that. As a result, they were only able to share a couple sweet pecks, but neither of them were complaining. With one final, light kiss to Dominic's bruised eye, Matthew sat down, pulling the chair close as he could to the side of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, frowning at the case of bedhead he was sporting. Dominic didn't mind, though; he merely chuckled at the sight of Matthew's hair sticking out in all directions.

"Y'ain't laughin' at me, are ya, boy?" Matthew warned playfully.

"Just cos yer so damned adorable."

"Dom," he said seriously, "can we talk about this now?"

"There ain't rightly nothin' t'tell, Matty. I was leavin' the park and before I could get t'my truck he jumped me."

"And ya didn't see anything?"

"He said 'hey', and I turned around. That's when he threw the dirt in my eyes. I couldn't see and..." he swallowed, looking away, "... I couldn't even fight back. He fuckin' kicked my ass, and I had t'just take it. Now can we drop it?"

"Did he say anything at all?"

The blond shifted in his covers, shrugging.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does t'me." Matthew said, matter-of-factly. He was trying to be supportive of Dominic, but he couldn't deny that he was growing increasingly frustrated with the blond's determination to avoid discussing what he'd been through. "How can y'even think it doesn't matter?"

"What d'ya want me to say?" He sighed, looking at the cream colored wall, at the pale green nightgown they'd dressed him in, at his fingernails, anywhere but directly at Matthew. The brunet, after a beat, stood up, sitting down next to Dominic on the incredibly uncomfortable bed. He took one of Dominic's hands, squeezing it tightly.

"I want y'to get _mad_ , Dom!" he implored, his tone low but strong. "I want this bastard to pay for what he's done t'ya!"

"Matty," Dominic replied, the frustration rising in his throat, "no."

His mouth flew open to reply but Matthew closed it quickly, covering his mouth with one hand. Dominic sat up, resting his head against Matthew's shoulder, his arms looping around the brunet's waist. They remained still like that for a couple of minutes, the blond holding Matthew tightly. He spoke softly into Matthew's shoulder.

"When he was done, he spit on me. Called me a queer." He could feel Matthew's body tense instantly at his words but he held the brunet even tighter, willing him to relax. Matthew bit his tongue, a single tear sliding across his cheek; he watched as it splashed on Dominc's arm in his lap. Everything felt as if it were spiralling out of control for them, just as things had fallen into a seemingly perfect place. He forced himself to be still as the blond continued talking.

"Think about that; about what it takes t'be that cruel. All that hate, Matty." He shook his head, dropping a kiss to Matthew's neck. "That ain't me. It ain't never gonna be me, either. If he, or anyone else in this town don't like what I am, that's on them. But I won't take part in retribution. That ain't my style."

Matthew looked straight ahead but tightened his grip on Dominic's arms. "Yer a good man, Dominic." As soon as the words came out the brunet wrinkled his nose. The sentiment seemed so... insufficient, really, for there was so much more that Matthew was actually feeling in that moment, but he was afraid to give voice to it. "I'm proud of ya." He could feel Dominic smiling into his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hypothetically, though," Matthew said casually, "say I found out who did this and I wanted t'kick him in the balls. Would y'think less of me, Dom?"

Dominic giggled, the bed shaking beneath them. "Ain't no got damned way that I'd ever think yer anything less than wonderful, blue eyes." He groaned, shifting against the pain in his side. "What time is it?"

"Just after six. Should be time for y't'get yer meds again, probably. Want me t'help ya git back in bed?"

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, allowing Matthew to ease him back onto the bed into a comfortable position, smiling when Matthew fussed over tucking him in just the right way. The tip of his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he pulled the sheet up to Dominic's shoulders once, then twice, before finally the blond interrupted him.

"It's awful warm."

"I don't want ya gettin' cold," Matthew answered firmly, Dominic's heart swelling at his concern. Typical that while he should be heading home to get cleaned up for his workday, Matthew was busy fussing over Dominic's comfort level. It touched Dominic, and, because it was Dominic we're talking about here, it turned him on a little. The blond's eyes roamed up and down the other man's body; Matthew caught Dominic smiling at him and blushed.

"What?"

"Did ya wear those jeans just for me?"

Matthew blinked. "What?"

"They're so tight, Matty," he grinned, sticking one finger in the air and twirling it wickedly, "turn around like a good boy, lemme get a better look."

"Yer crazy," Matthew replied, snickering despite his beet red face. Both hands were on his hips now." And, I will _not_. What am I, yer personal ass model?"

"Oh," Dominc's eyes widened, "don't say things like that if ya ain't gonna back it up, sweetcheeks. Please? I'm an injured man!" He pursed his lips forward, the pout now on his face utterly irresistible - left with no other choice, Matthew sighed and relented. Dramatically, he stepped back from the bed and turned around slowly, making a ridiculous production out of bending over.

Dominic wolf-whistled from the bed, clapping his hands as Matthew ended his little show. "The things I do fer you," he muttered, returning to Dominic's bedside. Their hands joined automatically, they'd both learned that it was a physical impossibility for the two of them to be this close and not be touching somehow. Matthew leaned down, their lips meeting sweetly, wetly, repeatedly, until finally they parted for air. The brunet cleared his throat. "I should go on and get cleaned up I reckon. I don't wanna leave ya, though."

"Y'go on. I'll be fine, they're gonna let me go home this mornin', and I'm sure Daddy will be here soon." He ran the pad of his thumb across Matthew's knuckles. "Thank you for stayin' with me, Matty."

"Thank you for lettin' me. I didn't even mind the snorin'," Matthew shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do not snore!"

"Trust me, Dom, y'do. But it's okay. Hell, last night, it was," he shook his head, a shy smile on his lips, "it was music t'my ears."

"Will I see ya later at my place? Just for a butt, I mean, a bit."

"You. Are. Horrible. And, of course. Nothin' could keep me from ya," Matthew assured him. "I'll let them know at the nurse's station that yer up on the way out, okay?"

Dominic nodded, watching curiously as Matthew stood in the doorway. Dominic knew what he was feeling, he didn't want Matthew to leave either, but they both knew that the brunet had responsibilities at Bellamy's. "Tell your mama and Daddy I said hello, yeah?"

The brunet smiled, nodding as he slipped out of the room.

Eight hours later Dominic and his bruised ribs were home in his own bed. He'd been discharged with strict instructions to take it easy for at least a week, which meant no strenuous activity of any kind. Painkillers had been prescribed, although the doctor warned him that the key to his ribs healing properly was a lot of bed rest. Occasional ice packs and warm baths were another option to try and head off the pain, but the only kind of warm bath he was interested in was one that could be shared with Matthew.

Kevin had welcomed him home happily, so happily that he attempted to awkwardly hug his big brother before Gabriel advised him to be careful of his Dominic's injuries. The little man's face fell.

"Sorry, Dom."

"S'okay, Kev," Dominic answered, ruffling his hair. "Tell ya what, if I'm able later on, we'll play cards maybe?"

"That's a big maybe, son," Gabriel frowned, "y'can't go overdoin' it."

"Are y'hungry Dom?" Kevin asked excitedly, "Want me t'make ya a grilled cheese sandwich like I know ya like it?"

"Well-"

"I just wanna help, just wanna do somethin'," he mumbled. Dominic glanced at Gabriel and smiled.

"If you'll make me two ya got a deal. And I want them extra cheesy, y'hear?"

"Y'want bacon in them too?" Kevin asked, his giddiness growing. Dominic gasped.

"Bacon?! Hell, yes, I do!"

"Alright, alright," Gabriel laughed, helping Dominic ascend the staircase, "Kevin, y'get started and I'll come help when Dominic gets settled, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Kevin answered.

Once in the privacy of his bedroom, Dominic exhaled deeply, a physical release of just some of the tension he'd swallowed down over the past few hours. Padding over to his closet he pulled out an old pair of yellow short shorts, pairing it with a white sleeveless t-shirt. The outfit was soft, light, and especially cool in the heat of the day.

He opened his window, allowing the slight breeze that was running through the valley to flow through his room, then sat down on his bed, trying to ignore the pain in his eye and chest. In an attempt to lose himself, closed his eyes and dozed for a few moments. Kevin brought Dominic's late lunch to his room shortly thereafter. It was composed of two bacon grilled cheese sandwiches, a vanilla moon pie, and a cold can of Cheerwine. The blond was starving, not having eaten since the meal Matthew had procured for the two of them the night before, and he inhaled the food greedily. He'd just finished when his father knocked on his door, asking to come inside.

"You doin' okay there, son?" he asked.

"Tired, but yeah, I'm okay." Gabriel handed him a data disc and stood back, his hands clasped at his stomach. "Take a look at that, DJ."

"What is it?" Dominic asked. "I don't feel like watchin' no movie, Daddy."

"Just watch it, son," Gabriel chided gently. "I'm gonna leave ya be. This is meant t'be watched in private."

The younger man's good eye widened in confusion. "Is it a porno?!"

The preacher sighed, putting both hands on his hips. "No, son, it ain't no porno. Now, you git back in bed and get yer laptop out and watch it. It'll help." With that, he was gone.

Dominic looked at the silver disc his father had left on his bedside table and scratched his head. He was tired and just so thankful to be in his own bed that all he wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep, hopefully to be visited in his dreams by a certain blue-eyed boy. But, whatever was on this disc was clearly pretty important if his father had practically ordered him to watch it, so instead he reached for his laptop, pulling it out from under his bed, and slid the disc into the dvd drive. The smell of freshly washed linens assaulted his senses as he slid down into the soft cocoon of his blankets, his eyes closing against his will.

"Hey, sweet DJ."

Dominic's eyes flew open. He sat up, his mouth open in shock, and pressed the pause button. It was understandable that he was stunned to hear the person speaking to him through his computer. He hadn't heard his mother's voice in well over a year now, after all.

Whatever this was, it had clearly been recorded in the last week or so of her life. Dominic knew this to be true because the vase of yellow flowers that Kevin had picked for her were still at her bedside; they'd only been thrown away the day after she died. She was still beautiful, despite her exhausted state and tired eyes. By this point the chemotherapy had taken her hair, so her head was wrapped delicately in a green scarf, one that had matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hi, Mama," he whispered. He took a deep breath and, with a trembling hand, resumed the video playback.

"I hope t'heaven that yer father never has to give y'this, Dominic," she began, her voice carrying like it always had, with a melodic lilt, "but the thing is, this world can be a harsh place sometimes. And, a Mama worries, y'know? Especially when she knows that she ain't gonna to be able to be around to watch her babies grow into men." Dominic didn't even try to stop the tears that were falling silently down his face as she paused, grimacing in pain. Gabriel came into the shot, holding a glass of water up to her mouth, encouraging her gently to take a sip, then disappeared just as quickly once she'd taken a drink.

"I'm so proud of you, DJ," she continued, "and I just hope that y'know it. I've never once questioned the man you've become, not for a second. But, I ain't gonna lie, I've often worried about what that life might bring you in the form of the cruelty of others." Gretchen shook her head. "I can't help it; yer my baby boy, after all. Just know that no matter what the world has thrown at y'right now, yer gonna rise above it, Dominic. I know it, because yer heart is good and pure, no matter what anyone else says - and y'gotta promise me that you'll remember that."

Wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, he sniffled.

"Don't let people take that from ya. Hold yer head high, no matter what, darlin'. And if y'ever find yerself in this kind of situation again, hold fast to it. I hope that you've found an amazin' young man, Dominic, to love and laugh with." Her eyes darted offscreen, Gabriel's voice muttering something that Dominic couldn't make out. Whatever it was, though, it made her giggle; it reminded Dominic of just how the world used to light up when graced with a smile from Gretchen Howard's gorgeous face. With a cheeky point in her husband's direction she warned, "I'll deal with _you_ in a minute, hush."

Dominic laughed, through his abating tears, along with Gabriel. Gretchen addressed him once more.

"Be true to the man yer becomin', no matter what this ol' world throws at ya. I hope that y'never have t'watch this again, my baby boy, so..." she swallowed, looking suddenly very tired. "I'll say goodbye, my sweet Domi-" Her voice broke and she shook her head, a lone tear falling from her face.

"I can't, Gabe," she whispered, "turn it off." With one final look into the camera and one hand resting warmly against her heart, she smiled, blowing her oldest son a kiss as the screen went black.

"You'd love him, Mama," Dominic whispered. " _I_ love him." The tears he'd shed had left him with a headache and his ribs were sore again but somehow he wasn't really bothered in that moment; all he could focus on was Matthew. He hadn't given voice to that particular feeling before; it seemed somehow fitting that the first time he chose to was in a proclamation to the most important woman in his life.

More importantly, though, it was true. He did love Matthew.

Completely. 


	20. Son Of A Preacher Man (20/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"The hell _is_ that stuff?" Dominic coughed, wiping his mouth. He jumped up and down a couple times, Matthew giggling at the blond's sudden shimmy-style dance he was engaged in.

"Y'ain't never had white lightnin' before?"

Dominic's eyes widened. "Y'gave me moonshine?"

Matthew nodded seriously, stumbling as he jumped off the old swing. "I did! Wait, oh shit, I fell." He blinked, rubbing his hands over his already red face.

"No y' didn't. Yer just standin' there."

Eyes wide, Matthew stared at Dominic. "I am? No shit?"

"I shit ya not, blue eyes." The blond giggled as Matthew poured them both a third cup of the clear liquid. "Where'd ya get it?"

"I gotta source. It's a secret. Can't tell ya. It's from my friend Tommy." Matthew tapped his nose, stumbling across the grass. "But I can't tell ya that."

The blond cackled with laughter, throwing his head back as Matthew _did_ , in fact, fall down. The brunet began to giggle, his chest heaving as he held his empty cup up for Dominic's inspection. "Did I spill mine? I hope I didn't spill mine!"

"Matty, Matty," Dominic mumbled, sitting on the ground next to Matthew, "Matty, I got a great idea."

"What?"

"Lessss go cow tippin'. I've always wanted t'try that. Think 'bout it, they'd be all, 'MOOOO', then they'd be all 'SPLAT'!"

Matthew's eyes widened, his lower lip trembling. "B-but, the poor cows! I don't want 'em gettin' hurt!"

"What?" Dominic whispered, his eyes glassy, yet wide. "I-I never thought o'that! I don't want 'em t'git hurt either, Matty!" Matthew was crying now, sniffling into his shirt sleeve; the sight of which sent Dominic into tears himself.

Matthew woke with a start, nearly falling off the chair he was sleeping on.

"You up now, boy?" Jacob interjected, standing in the doorway of the supply room at Bellamy's. He had noticed Matthew sleeping in the corner about an hour ago and decided to leave him be; it had been a stressful couple of days for all of them. "Y'okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," his son answered, rubbing his eyes, "was just dreamin'."

"About what?"

Matthew smiled, shaking his head. "Erm, cow tippin', for some reason. What time is it?"

"Time fer ya t'git on outta here," Jacob said with a smile. "Your mama and I are gonna take Mamaw Pearl some supper then head out ourselves. Oh, also, is yer cell phone workin', son?"

"Battery died a couple hours ago, just after I checked in on Dominic, why?"

"Christopher's a-lookin' fer ya, he's called a couple times this afternoon. Y'better holler at him, he sounded right worried 'bout somethin'."

"Oh!" Matthew exclaimed. "That's right, he told me at the hospital that he wanted me t'call him and I'll be got-damned if I didn't let it slip my mind. I'll run over there on the way home. Thanks, daddy."

Jacob patted his son on the shoulder. "No worries, Matty. How's he doin'? Dominic, I mean?"

It had been two days since Dominic had been released from the hospital; they had been the longest two days of Matthew's life, it seemed. The first night he was home he'd called Matthew and it had been obvious to the brunet that Dominic had been crying. Matthew had jumped up and had his car keys in hand, ready to go sit with him, but the blond had assuaged his fears; apparently he'd just had his mother on his mind. Since the doctors had ordered Dominic to take it easy, Matthew had decided to give the blond some space. Little did he know that giving Dominic some space would mean that they would end up exchanging thirty-seven text messages in just under forty-eight hours.

Matthew was dying to see him; to touch his hair; to simply hold his hand, if only for a second or so.

"He's hangin' in there. Still sore, he tells me."

"I didn't mean physically," Jacob said softly.

Matthew shook his head. "That's just it, daddy, he's got an amazin' attitude about it all. He's determined to rise above all this. I admire him so much for that, too cos I reckon I couldn't be that gracious, not one bit."

"Give yerself some credit, son," Jacob answered, "we all handle things in our own way, there's always some grace t'be found in every situation. The presence of anger don't rightly make that less true."

"I dunno," Matthew answered, frowning. "I'm angry, daddy, so damn angry that he's been hurt."

"Why are you angry, son?"

"Because I care about him," Matthew answered quickly. His eyebrows raised; he was surprised at the firm suddenness he answered the question with and he wondered if his father could see the flush that was staining his cheeks. He did care about Dominic, so very much, and he wanted things to go back to normal, where they could just be together. They deserved that same chance that everyone else got in life, after all, even if all they chose to do with it was get drunk and tip some cows. The thought gave Matthew happy chills.

"See?" Jacob answered as he walked away, smiling, "There it is. Grace."

Later on that evening Matthew knocked gingerly on Chris and Kelly's door, wary of waking the little one if she were napping. When nobody answered he let himself in, and, hearing voices in the kitchen, gravitated toward them.

"Come on in here, you!" Kelly yelled from the kitchen, where she was sitting at the table, baby Darla in her arms. A laptop was open on the table and Matthew sat down opposite it. "Chris! Matty's here!"

A thundering sound emanated through the farmhouse as Christopher thundered down the staircase. He made his appearance dramatically, stopping in the doorway to glare pointedly at his guest. One long finger pointed at Matthew as he narrowed his eyes.

" _You_. What part o'call me in the mornin' d'you not git, boy?"

Matthew was taken aback; he started visibly. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Baby," Kelly cooed, "give 'em a break."

Christopher sighed. "Nah, it's okay, Matty. I just... I've been wantin' t'tell ya somethin' and it's been killin' me."

"What is it?" Matthew asked, thouroughly confused now. Christopher and Kelly merely exchanged nervous looks before she finally stood up, holding the baby tightly to her bosom.

"Show 'em, baby," she said softly, "just show 'em."

"What's goin' on here?"

Christopher sat down next to Matthew and opened his laptop. "When I was with Dominic that night at the hospital his daddy left us alone for a minute. Dominic stretched and I noticed a bruise on his stomach. I took a picture of it with my phone." His expression was sheepish as he looked at his friend. "I know what yer thinkin' and yer right. It was kinda creepy of me, I reckon, but-"

"What did y'see, Chris?" Matthew asked, his pulse increasing slightly. Christopher, in response, merely began to tap away on the keyboard of the computer.

"Dominic been t'the law yet?"

"Nah. He said he just wants t'forget about it."

Kelly gasped. "Y'mean he's gonna let that Newton bastard get away with it?"

Matthew turned to her slowly, his stomach beginning to churn. "What did y'just say?"

She pointed at the computer screen. "Look."

The brunet followed with his eyes. There before him was a picture of a patch of golden skin, marred by a dark bruise. The bruise wasn't very large, but it was raised around a symbol that everyone in town was familiar with. It was the Newton family insignia, and only one man in town owned a pair of steel-toed cowboy boots with it fashioned into the tips.

"Danny Newton," he whispered, his blood boiling in his veins.

"Now, Matty, hold on," Christopher interrupted, "let's not do anythin' crazy here. _Especially_ if Dominic doesn't want anyone t'intervene. I just... I wanted you t'know who did this, y'know? I just thought it would be good t'take a picture of it, for, I don't know, evidence or somethin'?"

"Y'reckon it's possible that someone else in town has a pair o'boots like Danny's?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, I doubt it," Christopher replied, "he thinks too fuckin' highly of 'imself. Wouldn't dare have anyone else be caught seen in a pair of boots like those. Lord knows he's bragged about 'em all over town t'anyone who would listen."

Matthew spoke softly. "Dominic's beaten and bruised and I bet ya anything Danny Newton is down at the pool hall right now without a care in the world, behavin' like the spoiled asshole he's always been. But Dominic, he told me that t'get revenge wasn't his style. That he wasn't about t'stoop t'that level."

"Well, that's that, then," Christopher replied, closing his laptop, "it's his choice, after all."

"I left m'phone in the car," Matthew said, standing up, "be right back."

When the screen door shut behind him Christopher and Kelly stared at each other, the both of them exhaling heavily. "At least that's over," he said.

The two of them perked up as Stella's engine roared to life. The sound of spinning gravel could be heard as Matthew sped away.

"No, no, no, no, no," Christopher yelled. " _Matty!_ "

"Oh shit," Kelly gasped, "baby! Go after him!"

But he was already at the door, his keys in his hand. Kelly followed him, watching as he decided to jump off the side of the porch instead of taking the steps. He cleared the bannister in one fluid movement, his wife admiring the way his jeans clung to his backside the entire time.

"Damnation," she sighed, "my man's got the finest ass in the country."

"Goddamn it," Christopher muttered, racing toward his truck, "the one fuckin' time that Stella decides to start up and run smoothly." As he sped out onto the main road he found himself thinking about Daniel Newton more and more.

He'd made his, Matthew's and their friend Tom's lives miserable in grade school; he was the classic bully type, a spoiled little rich boy if ever there had been one. Even Mary Lou seemed to live in fear of her older brother, evidenced when Matthew and Christopher had found her crying on the slide behind the school one afternoon, a bruise on her cheek. When the concerned boys asked her what had happened she told them that Daniel had hit her because she wouldn't let him borrow money to buy a soda at Bellamy's on the way home. Matthew had told her to be sure to tell her parents, but she had just shook her head, mumbling something about how it would be okay.

Christopher never forgot that; he had zero use for someone who could lay a hand on their own sister in such a manner.

Cuebert's Pool Hall was really more of a bar than a pool hall; there was only one pool table in the whole place. Still, it was the local hangout where most of the younger population of Sapphire Falls spent their evenings. Stella was parked awkwardly in front of the establishment, her driver's side door still open. Swearing under his breath at every aspect of this situation, Christopher parked his truck and made his way into the bar, pausing only to shut Stella's door.

His strides became more urgent as he spotted Matthew and an unsuspecting Daniel Newton, who was sitting at the bar nursing a beer. Before he could make a move, though, Matthew tapped Daniel on the shoulder and said one word.

"Why?"

Daniel turned around slowly, putting his now empty mug down on the bar. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw who was addressing him.

"Well, lookie here. It's little Matty Bellamy, ain't it?" he smirked, his eyes sizing the brunet up.

"Why'd y'do it, Danny?" Christopher was amazed and relieved at how calm and cool Matthew seemed to be. "He never did a damn thing t'ya."

Christopher held his breath. This was the moment of truth, as it were. Would Daniel actually own up to what he'd done?

"Why?"

"Y'heard me," Matthew answered shakily.

"Daddy was right, then," Daniel replied, his eyes twinkling with cruelty, "you're one too, ain't ya? What're ya doin' here, Matty, why ain't ya lookin' after yer boyfriend?" He said the final sentence loudly enough for everyone in the bar to hear; the room fell silent, save for the sounds of the jukebox, which was playing Hank Williams "Your Cheatin' Heart" on a low volume.

"That's right," Daniel shouted, pointing at Matthew, "Matty here likes men, y'all."

Christopher seethed, his hands clenching into fists one look at his friend, however, showed him that Matthew remained undaunted.

When he got no noticeable reaction to his announcement, Daniel tried again. He turned to the bartender Jake and glared at him. "Did y'hear what I just said?"

"Yep. I reckon the whole county heard ya, dumbass." Jake replied calmly, nodding at Matthew with a smile.

"But, he's a homo-"

Jake sighed. "And you're a foul-mouthed, mean-spirited, spoilt brat, Daniel. Yet we put up with your bullshit every day in this town. No matter what Matty is, he's got a big heart. Y'ain't worth the spit on his boots, boy; I don't care what yer last name is."

Daniel scowled at the bartender, and at the small crowd who had gathered around them, and huffed. He turned back to Matthew, still looking to cause as much damage as he could. "Clearly, yer boyfriend ain't much of a fighter. Reckon he's only a lover, eh, gayboy?"

Matthew cocked his head to the side, Christopher nervously eyeing the two of them. They were standing nose to nose, neither of them refusing to back down. Daniel took a long drag off his cigarette, then deliberately blew a cloud of smoke directly into Matthew's face. The brunet turned his head to the side, but only for a moment.

"Wasn't much of a fight from what I hear," he replied. "Y'had to toss a hand full o'dirt in his eyes before y'could take him. What, did he intimidate ya, Danny? Didn't think y' had the balls to handle 'im one on one?"

"A pansy like that? Please," Daniel spat.

"Let's just calm down, yeah," Christopher interjected. He took five steps forward but came to a stop when he walked straight into Matthew's suddenly outstretched hand. He glanced at his best friend for a moment, and it was all he needed to be able to read the plea in Matthew's blazing blue eyes.

_Don't. I got this, let me take care of it. Please._

"And what about you, Matty," Daniel sneered, tossing his cigarette to the floor. He laughed, cruelly. "You a lover or a fighter, you fuckin' queer?"

Matthew's fist shot out before he could stop himself. Christopher winced when it connected with Daniel's cheek violently, the sound resonating in the quiet room.

"I'm both, asshole," he spat as Daniel hit the floor.

Christopher's jaw nearly hit the floor as he processed what had just happened. He didn't look nearly as shocked, however, as Matthew himself did. The brunet's eyes were wide with shock, and he looked to his friend, blinking rapidly.

"You bastard!" Daniel yelled, spitting a few drops of blood onto the wooden floor. He pointed around the bar to the few patrons who remained. "Y'all fuckin' saw that, yer witnesses! I'm gonna call the fuckin' Sheriff!"

Matthew's and Christopher's stomachs dropped at the same time as they scanned the crowd, wondering just who would turn Matthew in for what he'd just done. The brunet was torn; on one hand he wasn't sorry for what he'd just done, but on the other he wished he could have left well enough alone, like Dominic himself intended to do. He couldn't bear the thought of Dominic being disappointed in him, or his parents. Had he, in a fit of anger, let his rage get the better of him? Had he just made things even worse than they already were?

"Saw what?" Mark McQueen, a boy who grew up with Christopher and Matthew asked calmly. He, and a few other customers, walked closer and came to a stop when they were standing next to Matthew. "I didn't see nothin'. Did you see somethin', Tony?" he asked, turning to his brother as he crossed his arms.

"Seems t'me y'hurt yer cheek there when ya fell into the bar just now, Danny," Tony replied with a smirk. "Y'really oughta be more careful, y'know?"

"Yer lip's bleedin'," Mark's girlfriend Trudie Taylor said, an overblown pout gracing her full lips, "y'better get that looked at. Probably shouldn't drink so much next time, eh, Danny? Then y' wouldn't be bumpin' into things like that." A couple other people in the crowd spoke up as well, Daniel's expression one of disbelief as he realized what was happening. He turned to Jake.

"You too?"

Jake leaned forward, cracking his knuckles. "What d' you think, boy? Now, get out." Defeated, Daniel stalked out of Cuebert's, glaring at Matthew as he did. Christopher noticed that as soon as he left the building the entire group seemed to exhale collectively. Mark and Tony slapped Matthew on the back good-naturedly and Trudie kissed him on the cheek before the three went back to their table.

"You two want a round?" Jake asked, grinning broadly. "It's on the house if so, it's worth it t'finally see someone put Danny Newton in his place!"

"Nah, thanks, though, Jake. Sorry about all this, Jake," Matthew said, staring at the floor.

Christopher frowned. "Matty? Y'okay?"

"Ain't nothin' t'be sorry for," Jake replied. "And Matty, yer welcome in here any time, you and yer man both, y'hear me?"

A violent flush crept up his neck as he smiled and nodded at the bartender as he and Christopher left Cuebert's. Christopher put an arm out and pulled Matthew aside.

"Matty. Are you okay?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. But I will be."

It was nearly 10 pm when Stella pulled into the Howard's driveway. Matthew cut the engine and got out of the car as quietly as he could, stepping lightly on the gravel beneath his feet. Still, someone had heard him, for the porch light was switched on and Gabriel poked his head out the front door. He smiled when he saw who the late visitor was.

"Matthew! Come in!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I know it's late," the brunet replied sheepishly, "but I ju-"

"No, I'm glad yer here," the preacher answered, ushering Matthew inside. "His is the last room on the left, go on up. He'll be thrilled t'see ya, I think he's goin' mad bein' cooped up like this! I've got some more studyin' t'do for Sunday, so I'll tell you good night now."

"Good night, then, sir," Matthew answered with a smile, "and, thank you."

He crept up the steps, his heart pounding with each step that brought him closer to Dominic's room. When he stopped in front of the last room on the left he knocked softly.

"Daddy?"

Matthew opened the door slowly, Dominic's face lighting up at the sight of him. The blond was in bed, his features no less gorgeous even when only illuminated by the light off his television. He sat up, switching his bedside lamp on, and beckoned for the brunet to come inside.

"Blue eyes," he grinned, "I was just thinkin' about ya. Come in, shut the door and git yer sweet self in here!"

"How d'you feel," the brunet asked softly, his heart bursting at the sight of Dominic in bed shirtless.

"Not too sore today, thankfully. Come closer, I ain't gonna bite ya!" Dominic grinned, "Unless y'want me to..."

"I need t'tell ya somethin'," the brunet blurted out, suddenly nervous. "And I'm worried and nervous so just let me spit it out."

"Matthew," Dominic said quietly, "y'can tell me anything. Sit down," he patted the edge of his bed, "and tell me what's happened." Matthew did as he was asked, the mattress sinking under his weight. Dominic moved closer to him, smoothing the hair from his eyes. "Don't be nervous."

"I found him."

"Found who?"

Matthew swallowed. "The man who did this t'ya."

"Oh. I see," Dominic answered. He reached for the brunet's hand. "And?"

"I confronted him. But it's worse than that. I-" he turned to Dominic, his eyes wide with fear. "Please don't hate me, Dom. I... I decked him."

"Y'did?" Dominic asked, his voice shocked.

"I know y'said that ya weren't lookin fer revenge, I know that, I just, Dom, I couldn't stand it, knowin' he'd done this to ya and was gonna get away with it and-"

"I can't believe it. You..."

Matthew was crushed; he hung his head and tried to calm his now thundering pulse. He wasn't prepared when Dominic pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"Y'defended my honor. D'ya know what that means t'me? Why would I hate ya fer that?" He placed a sweet kiss to Matthew's ear, Matthew practically sighing in relief as well as pleasure.

"I-"

"Never, never, never," Dominic whispered, his arms winding around Matthew's waist, "I could never hate ya, Matty. Noone's ever done anything that amazin' for me."

"Y'need t'know," Matthew answered into the blond's cheek, "that I'd do it again in a fuckin' heartbeat." Dominic tilted his head so that their lips met softly, Matthew reaching out to gingerly wrap his arms around Dominic's back. He felt so warm and good and soft that before he realized what he was doing, Matthew squeezed him too hard, causing Dominic to wince.

"Sorry," the brunet whispered.

"I'm not," came the reply, Dominic slowly pulling Matthew down to the bed. "Just don't sto- oww, oww!" The blond sat up, frowning and holding his side. "Dammit, I hate this."

"It's okay, you'll be back to normal in no time," Matthew said, smiling as he mussed the blond's hair. "You should rest, I'll get on home. I just... had to see ya, and I feel better after talkin' to ya."

"When I get better, let's you and me go campin'," Dominic said suddenly.

"Campin'?"

"Yeah, down by the pond. You, me, a tent, and as little clothing as possible," the blond replied. Matthew giggled, his body reacting in very specific ways to Dominic's words. Dominic, however, saw nothing funny about the situation. He sat up and looked Matthew in the eye.

"I wanna," he leaned in to kiss Matthew again, the brunet's eyes fluttering shut, "do everything with ya, blue eyes. _Everything_. But most of all, I just wanna fall asleep with y'in my arms. So much. That sound good t'you?"

"If yer daddy weren't downstairs right now I'd show ya just how good it sounds t'me," Matthew answered, kissing him back. "Dom, y'ever been cow tippin'?"

Dominic stopped kissing him, a confused smile on his face as he burst into laughter. "Lord no, I'd never do that! Why'd y'ask?"

"No reason," the brunet smiled, giggling. 


	21. Son Of A Preacher Man (21/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

_Blessed are the merciful: for they shall obtain mercy.  
Matthew 5:7_

Gabriel closed his eyes against the Sunday morning light. His private office, just off the sanctuary of the tiny church he now led, was small yet filled with bright sunlight. Funny how he hadn't been the least bit nervous on his first day preaching here but today he was so nervous that his stomach was churning.

He'd left Kevin and Dominic alone in the second pew and had retreated to his desk to go over his sermon for the day. There was no doubt in his mind that the whole town by now knew about Dominic and the events of last week. Gabriel had decided that today's sermon had to be perfect, in summary as well as in execution. It was hard for him to try and convince himself that what had happened in their old hometown wouldn't happen here, but he was making that effort nonetheless. His faith had certainly been shaken but it was still intact.

Dominic had insisted that he would deal with this situation on his own, that he was a grown man and could handle things in his own way. Gabriel was still a little upset that Dominic chose not to seek to press charges against whomever had done this to him. It was true that Dominic hadn't seen his attacker, but his father still wished that he'd at least filed a police report. Still, though, the choice wasn't his, and Gabriel was determined to simply be supportive of Dominic any way he could.

The only question that remained was this one: would there be any long-lasting repurcussions from all this trouble? It only took one look out into the small set of pews for him to get an inkling of an answer.

There were only two other people in the church - Kevin and Dominic. Gabriel sighed and tried to hide his disappointment as he closed his office door.

"Looks like it's just us, Daddy," Kevin said sadly, "where is everybody?" Dominic elbowed his brother, shooting him a quick glare before plastering a big smile on his face.

"Don't you worry, Daddy," he said, "yo-"

The sound of the door opening made Dominic stop and turn around. The three Howard men looked curiously at the back of the church and smiled as they saw who was coming down the aisle.

"Sorry I'm late, boys!" Pearl Gibson boomed, shuffling along as quickly as her legs (and cane) would allow her to. "Breakfast ran late, they're right behind me!"

Gabriel smiled. Pearl had fast become one of his favorite parishoners in the short time he'd been at this church. He'd actually spent a couple hours just talking with her long after the church had emptied out on Sunday afternoon. That was how he'd learned that she only left her house to come to worship. She always came to church alone, though, and Gabriel was quite curious to see who had come with her.

Dominic's mouth opened and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw who else was coming in. It was obvious now who had given Pearl a ride to church. Jacob and Annie, for the first time in eleven years, walked between the pews of Sapphire Falls Church. Jacob Bellamy walked up to Gabriel and extended his hand.

"Y'all got room for three more, Reverend Howard?"

"Absolutely," Gabriel whispered, nodding his head as he and Matthew's daddy shook hands.

Annie nodded at Gabriel and sat down in the second row, behind Pearl, Jacob joining her. But it was the young man behind them who held Dominic's eye. His mind flashed to the day they'd talked about faith.

_"It's not that I ain't a believer, necessarily."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_Matthew shifted in Dominic's arms. "Y'gotta understand, Dom, the preacher we had before yer daddy wasn't... well... things were different. Unpleasant."_

_"Oh," Dominic had whispered, understanding washing over him._

_"He preached hate and vile things, Dom. I can't even remember the last time I set foot in that church. It wasn't a place of worship in those days, it was somethin'..." he cleared his throat, "nah, I ain't gonna speak ill of 'em, that makes me as bad as them. Point is, yer daddy's here now and maybe, finally, this town can have a church it can be proud of. Lord knows I'd love to be part of it."_

Matthew smiled shyly at him and sat down next to Annie. Dominic pouted and patted the space next to him on his pew. The brunet shook his head and blushed, pointing to his mother, as if to say he was fine sitting with her.

That was unacceptable to the blond, however. Dominic whimpered audibly, nodding his head, beckoning for Matthew to join him.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Matthew, go sit with him already!" Pearl said, waving her hand in what sounded like annoyance, but was actually amusement, at the situation.

"Okay, Mamaw, okay!" the brunet whispered, his face glowing crimson as he crossed the aisle. sliding into the space next to Dominic. The blond's face lit up as Matthew came closer and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he nudged the brunet with his shoulder.

"Stop it," Mattthew mumbled, smiling at his hands, which were clasped primly in his lap. He snuck a quick glance at Dominic's happy face and relented, nudging the blond back gingerly, taking care to remember his still-injured ribs. In response, Dominic scooted even closer, until their outer thighs were touching. It took all of Dominic's willpower to not reach for Matthew's hand.

"Thank you for comin'," he mouthed, sincerely.

"My pleasure," Matthew answered

Gabriel, for his part, was stunned into silence. Tears were threatening to flow from his eyes as he continued to scan his tiny congregation. Six people wasn't a very sizeable crowd to minister to. But, to Gabriel, it felt more special than if there had been a hundred people seated before him. And just like that, he was inspired and felt the need to jump into action. He took his place behind the pulpit and glanced down at his notes.

"You know, I had a sermon all prepared for today. I was gonna talk about... you know, it doesn't matter." He shook his head with a wry laugh. Scanning the crowd, his gaze scanned the left side of the seats, where he could see Kevin in the front pew, and Dominic and Matthew in the second, sitting next to each other. His son's face was still bruised but Gabriel didn't miss the small glances Dominic kept shooting Matthew; in those moments the bruising around his eye was all but covered up by the sheer amount of happiness on his face.

When his eyes met Jacob and Annie Bellamy's he was greeted with a nod from Jacob and a smile fron Annie. It was Pearl, however, who spurred him into action.

"Well, come on now, Reverend Howard, spit it out!

Gabriel smiled, tearing his page of notes in half. "I think today, the topic will be grace."

Ninety minutes later the service had concluded. Kevin and Gabriel had headed back home, and Jacob and Annie had seen that Pearl got home safely. Matthew had stayed behind with Dominic at his mother's urging after Annie heard Dominic suggest the two of them go for a walk since it was such a gorgeous day. They'd stood and watched the small parking lot empty out until only Dominic's truck remained

They continued walking behind the church, which was located at the corner of Rabbit Hop Road and Cloudburst Lane. The sun was warm on their faces and they walked, at least for a moment, feeling as though they hadn't a care in the world; so much so, that Matthew actually reached out for Dominc's hand. The brunet beamed when Dominic took it and squeezed it tightly.

It was an incredibly liberating action.

"I've missed ya."

"Missed y'more."

Matthew shook his head. "Not possible."

"Yuh-huh!' Dominic replied, eyebrows raised.

"Nuh-uh!"

The sound of a loud motor cut into the calm of the afternoon as a truck turned the corner and approached the area they were strolling through. There was a time, not long ago, when the two of them would have released hands and jumped away from each other as if one of them were aflame. Not this time, though; they kept their hands joined and glanced at the anonymous truck as it drove by.

"That felt... good," Matthew commented.

"Glad ya think so," he laced his fingers through Matthew's once more, "because I ain't never gonna let ya go. Never. And if anyone in this town don't like it, they can kiss my American ass."

"No they can't," the brunet replied, horrified, "they better keep their damn hands off yer ass. It belongs t'me now. Oh! I wanted t'ask ya somethin'."

"Lay it on me!"

"The county fair is next week. It's pretty much the only exciting thing that ever happens 'round here," Matthew replied. "Um, ya wanna go one night? Check it out? I mean, I reckon it's mainly for youngins, but-"

"Will there be a ferris wheel?"

"Um, yeah. There is every year I think."

Dominic went on, wide-eyed. "And cotton candy?"

"Yes, and cotton candy. And candy apples, and funnel cakes, and-"

"Oh, good sweet lord," the blond groaned, "there goes my figure!"

Matthew doubled over in laughter, Dominic crossing his arms petulantly. "What? This body," he swept his arms up and down his slender frame, "is a temple, blue eyes, and it must be treated as such!"

"I saw ya eat three Twix bars that one time, Dom. There's two in a pack, so actually, y'ate six Twix bars."

Dominic's mouth dropped open to comment but he quickly shut it, giggling. After a beat, he relented. "Fair enough. Ya still gonna love me when I weigh six hundred pounds?" As soon as he'd said it he flushed a deep shade of purple. He hadn't realized he'd used the word love until it had already escaped his mouth. With a thundering heart, Dominic wracked his brain, trying to think of what to say next that could possibly move the conversation along.

Matthew kept walking, looking straight ahead. He'd certainly caught the usage of the four letter word beginning with the letter "L". Dominic never saw the way the brunet's lips turned slightly upward in a smile as he processed what the ranger had just said. He wasn't sure precisely how he should handle it but he did know that he didn't want to do anything to make Dominic feel uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to take Dominic home, curl up with him on his bed and tell him precisely how he felt about him.

"As long as y'stick around even after I've lost all my hair," he replied smoothly. "You've seen what Daddy looks like, that'll be me someday. Think y'can deal with that?"

"Yeah," the blond whispered, still smiling, "I do."

"How're the ribs feelin'?"

"Better, for the most part."

Matthew swallowed. "Good, good. So, um... yer feelin' better."

"Yep."

"Good."

Dominic scratched the back of his neck. "Um, so y'wanna go on-"

"Yes!" Matthew replied at the speed of light.

"'Y'didn't even wait t'see what I was gonna ask ya!"

"Does it involve you, me, a swimmin' hole, and a very cramped tent?"

The blond grinned. "Yes, yes it does."

"When?"

"As soon as possible." The blond grabbed Matthew's hand and they increased the pace of their steps until they were standing at the huge old oak tree behind the church. Matthew leaned against it, pulling the blond close until their chests were touching and Dominic's hands were full of dark brown hair. When their lips met it was sweet and memorable as the first time they'd kissed; Matthew wrapped his arms around Dominic's neck and held on as tightly as he could.

"Next weekend?" the brunet said softly between pecks, "fair Friday night, campin' Saturday night?"

"Two nights in a row." Dominic melted, his thumb sweeping a stray tendril of hair away from the brunet's eye before leaning in to kiss his temple. "Yer gonna be so damn tired come next Sunday mornin', Matty."

"Why? Y'gonna wear me out?" Matthew replied, mimicking Dominic's actions and kissing the blond's cheekbone. He could feel Dominic grin against his skin; could feel the breath he exhaled as he chuckled before answering Matthew's question.

"Here's hopin'." He could feel Matthew tense ever so slightly and he paused, his brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', silly," Matthew nodded, pulling Dominic into a tight hug. "I can't wait." He placed a loud kiss to the now giggling blond's ear as he tried to swallow his worries. He didn't dare say anything to spoil the mood; all he needed to do was relax and go with the flow here. After all, how could he look Dominic in the eye and tell him he was worried about his own lack of sexual experience? Neither of them had said it aloud but both of them knew that this was going to be so much more than an ordinary camping trip.

It had the potential to change everything between them, and that was a prospect which made Matthew incredibly happy and insanely jittery at the same time. He marveled, not for the first time, at just how Dominic seemed to take everything in stride, and he was willing to bet that the blond wasn't stressing the way that he was over the idea of them spending a night together. It was a good kind of stress, though, one that Matthew wouldn't trade for anything.

"I just..." he began softly, his face heating rapidly.

"What, blue eyes?"

"It's nothing, really, I'm just a little... I don't know."

"Hey," Dominic soothed, rubbing the brunet's shoulder, "talk t'me."

"What if I don't please ya? I'm not exactly... I'm not... I mean, I'm... fuck," he shook his head in wonder, "I'm makin' a right ass outta myself." Matthew took a deep breath and blurted out what he was getting at. "Y'know, me bein' a virgin."

The blond blinked in confusion. "What about it? And why would y'think that y'wouldn't please me? Besides, I'm a virgin too, if ya wanna get technical."

"Oh, I wanna get technical, that's the whole point! I just thought you'd-"

"No," Dominic answered quietly, clearing his throat, "not me. I ain't never been all the way before."

"Oh," Matthew replied, "I reckoned ya had..." The brunet trailed off, embarrassed.

"Reckoned that I'd what?" Dominic teased, leaning closer.

"Y'know," Matthew mumbled, his face a deep shade of scarlet.

"What? Y'reckoned that I'd already experienced the joys of sexual intercourse? That I'd plowed my share of manfields? That I'd played hide the dumplin' before?"

"Don't make fun o'me," Matthew mumbled, mortified. "Wait, _'hide the dumplin'_? Are you _serious_?" Dominic nodded, the two of them giggling, the mood morphing from awkward to comfortable in record time. The brunet pecked Dominic's ear again, wincing when the blond shook in an even more pronounced case of the giggles.

"Don't kiss m'ear," Dominic whispered, swatting Matthew's face away lovingly while pulling him closer, "it tickles." Reverently, the blond placed a peck to Matthew's cheek before pressing his own cheek to it. Matthew had shaved that morning, but Dominic hadn't and the feel of his stubble-covered chin against his own made the brunet shiver. Dual sighs floated into the air around them as they melted into each other, simply relishing the moment. Being this close to Dominic, Matthew forgot himself and reached for the blond's side. A hiss of breath later, he attempted to remove his hand, wide-eyed, but Dominic lifted his face and stopped him.

"M'sorry."

Dominic shook his head. "Don't be, not ever. And don't fret over anything, 'specially not over pleasin' me. Y'please me every second of every minute of every damn day." He pulled his dress shirt out of his trousers and reached for Matthew's hand, placing it gingerly against his injury, directly against his warm, tender skin. "Just hold me. Don't ever let go, Matty."

Closing his eyes, the ranger pressed his lips to Matthew's twice as the brunet whispered a reply.

"I won't."


	22. Son Of A Preacher Man (22a/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Last night was fun."

"Damn right it was, blue eyes."

"I still can't get over," Matthew commented, with determination in his voice yet a smile in his heart, "y'teasin' me like that on the ferris wheel. I ain't lookin' t'forget that anytime soon. I'll getcha for that, Dom."

"What? I was hungry, that's all," the blond replied, with innocence in his voice and a wicked grin on his face, "yer the one who turned it into somethin'... dirty."

They were walking, hand in hand, deep into the woods on the Howard property, their camping gear on their backs. Matthew stopped suddenly, indignant.

"Y'practically deep-throated a corn dog, Dom!" His statement led the blond to double over in laughter, the sound of his cackles mingling with that of the crickets. "Y'gave me a hard-on while ridin' the _got damn ferris wheel_. It ain't funny!"

"I never said it was funny, Matty. I said it was fuckin' hilarious."

The brunet's lips twisted into a wry smile against his will. He shook his head. "And I had t'try and act all normal when Mama, Daddy, your Daddy and Kevin caught up with us. When Mama asked me why I was walkin' crooked I wanted t'die, just _die_!"

Dominic listened to Matthew go on and with each embarrassed word the brunet spoke, the blond's heart swelled and his laughter increased. "Was the best night I've had, well, ever."

_"Daddy, take me on the ferris wheel, please?" Kevin asked, his cheeks stained with cotton candy residue._

_Gabriel nodded, a smile on his face. "Sure thing, son! But I dare ya to rock the seat, y'hear me? Yer Mama used t'do that just t'scare me. Always worked, too."_

_"I'd never, Daddy! How was it, Dom? Was it high up? I bet it was purty at night, with all these lights!"_

_Dominic licked the wooden stick that held his now consumed corn dog. "Sure was, you'll love it!" He looked pointedly at Matthew and smiled angelically as he tossed the stick into a nearby trash can; the brunet narrowed his eyes, eliciting a giggle from Dominic. "Rock the seat, Kev, Daddy loves it, really. He's just kiddin' with ya."_

_"Dominic James," the preacher warned as he and Kevin got in line for the ride. "Y'ain't too old t'put over my knee, boy."_

_"Okay, okay! Hey, we're gonna go on, Daddy, I'll see ya later!"_

_They turned to each other, soft smiles on their faces. Falling into step next to each other, Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Jacob and Annie were walking toward them, Annie's voice ringing out over the crowd._

_"Matthew," she called, "why're you walkin' bow-legged, boy?"_

_Dominic snorted when the brunet crossed his arms and sighed. "It's nothin', Mama. I think we're gonna head out. Y'all havin' a good time?"_

_"Y'know me, Matty," Jacob replied, taking a bite of the deep-fried Twinkie he'd just bought. "I'm just here for the food. We'd best be goin' soon, though. Need to pop in on Pearl before headin' home."_

_"Food! Oh, right!" Matthew dug into his wallet, handing his mother a twenty dollar bill. "Take that and get Mamaw Pearl somethin'. She'd mentioned that she'd like t'have a couple candy apples!"_

_"And cotton candy. And popcorn. And a funnel cake," Annie laughed. "She don't rightly need twenty dollars worth of fattening fair food, though, does she?"_

_"She's worth it," her son answered with a shrug, "I like makin' her smile."_

_"Such a good babyboy y'are, Matty," Annie said, pulling him close for a hug. Over her son's shoulder she could see Jacob and Dominic smiling in conversation and it warmed her heart so much that she released her son and took Dominic into her arms. The blond was shocked at first but he warmed to her quickly and hugged her as tightly as he could, picking her up off the ground for a moment before setting her back down.._

_"What was that fer?" he asked happily._

_"'Cos yer one of us. And, fer makin' him," she pointed at Matthew as she and Jacob walked away, "so damn happy. See y'all tomorrow."_

"Well," Matthew said softly, increasing the pressure on Dominic's hand, "tonight's gonna be somethin' else too, I reckon."

The blond brought Matthew's knuckles to his lips, pecking them rapidly. "It sure will be. We're almost there!"

Kevin and Gabriel had found the small, perfect pond, complete with small dock, on the third day they'd been in town and it had instantly become one of Dominic's favorite places to come and relax. Kevin and Gabriel weren't swimmers, which meant they rarely ventured this far into the woods. For this reason, Dominic had deduced that this would be the perfect spot for he and Matthew to go camping.

Matthew didn't know, though, that Dominic had been there earlier that afternoon to make preparations for this all-important night.

"Shine yer light this way, yeah? Fallin' over my feet, Dom."

"Not much farther," the blond replied happily, shining the heavy beam down at Matthew's feet. He held tight to the brunet's hand and guided Matthew to step over an old log and that was when Matthew spotted it and gripped Dominic's hand tighter than he had yet that night.

"What's that? Is that a tent? It is!"

Dominic giggled at Matthew's enthusiasm; they finally arrived at the clearing at the edge of the pond and the brunet's mouth fell open even further.

"Y'got a swimmin' hole too? Holy shit!" Simultaneously they dropped their backpacks and pulled each other close. Matthew's hands slid into Dominic's back pockets, cupping the blond's denim-clad backside. "What else did y'do?"

The blond's eyes lit up; he nodded at the big blue tent to his right. "I just... well, take a look," he said shyly, suddenly nervous under such scrutiny. Matthew's eyes widened in excitement and he darted over to the tent, carefully unzipping the door and letting the strong nylon fold fall back. He gaped at what he saw before him.

Matthew couldn't help but wonder if Dominic had gathered every blanket in the Howard household and put it in their makeshift love nest. They were piled nearly a foot off the ground to create the closest thing to a bed anyone could have out here in the woods. At least six pillows (two of them plaid, one blue, and three white) were fluffed and set neatly at the at the top of the blanketbed.

It all looked, to Matthew, so damn cozy that it defied comprehending. His brain couldn't wrap around all of it; all he knew was that he was happier than he'd been in his whole life He'd waited for this for so long; to finally have it at his fingertips gave Matthew a fulfillment beyond that of a physical one. Someone wanted him.

 _Dominic_ wanted him.

"Well," a pair of lips nipped at his earlobe while strong arms wound around his waist to snap him out of his reverie. "Y'like it?" The brunet turned in Dominic's arms, the biggest of grins on his face.

"I love it," he answered happily, the two of them sharing a kiss. Just when Matthew started to deepen their kiss, Dominic took a step backwards and unbuckled his belt, the brunet's eyes widening as he carelessly threw it to the ground.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Dominic didn't answer; he merely continued to walk backwards toward the pond. He smiled mischeviously as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Matthew sighed when the thin white fabric slid down the blond's shoulders and fluttered in the night air as it pooled to the ground.

"Come a-swimmin' with me, Matty."

Matthew tried to answer Dominic but all he could do was stare as the blond continued to tease him. Now he was unbuttoning his jeans, the brunet's gaze fixed on Dominic's stomach, in particular his navel. "Wha...?"

"Y'can't go skinny dippin' with yer clothes on," Dominic purred, his zipper now open. Much to Matthew's shock, the blond stopped his ministrations, the hair between his legs peeking out beautifully from the parted folds of blue denim.

"Skinny dippin'? At night?"

Dominic giggled. In one fluid motion he pushed his jeans down his thighs so he could kick them aside, and Matthew gave thanks for the fact that there was nothing under those jeans but the blond's birthday suit; it seemed the blond was allergic to underwear of any kind. The moonlight was strong that night, and shone against Dominic's skin, giving it the appearance of sheer gold. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs; well, it was at first, but before Matthew's eyes it began to harden.

Matthew bit his lip.

"C'mon," Dominic chided, "get out o'yer clothes and get in here." With a toothy grin, he turned and jumped into the pond so quickly that the brunet only got a nanosecond to stare at Dominic's bare backside. That wasn't nearly enough for Matthew so he tore out of his clothes in record time, throwing them carelessly to the ground.

Matthew's jump into the pond wasn't as smooth or as elegant as Dominic's but neither of them minded. All that mattered was that the water was the perfect temperature for a night swim. Dominic was in a playful mood and the instant Matthew surfaced, the blond dunked him under the water again, the moonlit water sparkling around them.

The brunet sputtered as he surfaced the second time, coughing through his laughter. He shook his hair, water flying in every direction, opening his eyes to locate Dominic so he could exact his revenge. The horny blond was right in front of him, but his playful expression was gone; in its place was a visage full of appreciation. His scrutiny made Matthew flush.

"What is it?" the brunet laughed breathlessly, hoping his nervousness wasn't evident. He spiked his hair with his fingertips.

Dominic shook his head. "Y'just... yer so gorgeous." He swam closer, pulling Matthew close. "And all mine. I mean..." he looked away, wiping the stray water from his eyes. "Is that okay? Can I call ya mine?"

Matthew shivered beneath his touch, his arms circling Dominic's neck. He nodded. "Y'damn well better."

The blond turned in Matthew's arms, the brunet pressing a kiss to the back of his head. "All mine?"

"Every inch."

"Oh, blue eyes," Dominic groaned, leaning back into Matthew's arms, "warn a guy before y'start talkin' dirty like that."

He could feel the brunet's nipples digging into his back, and it only served to make Dominic that much harder. A throaty groan left his lips when Matthew slid one of his hands between Dominic's legs to cradle his balls, his fingertips moving maddeningly slowly. His head fell back suddenly onto Matthew's shoulder, the brunet's hand working to tease and weigh the sack of skin in his hand.

"I love these," Matthew whispered, biting Dominic's earlobe. The blond cried out, delirious, as Matthew continued to tease him. This was his Matthew, admittedly innocent in many ways, yet still possessing the ability to turn him on like mad. Honestly, that was what made his Blue Eyes the complete package, the fact that he was conposed of a devastating combination of sweetness and sin. Dominic's eyes fluttered into the back of his head as the they treaded water, the two of them bobbing lazily.

"Such a big boy," the brunet growled, squeezing them again.

The water swirled around their bodies, Dominic craning his head for a sloppy kiss. "Ohhh," he whispered. "Matty..."

They maintained their position, Matthew's hands still exploring Dominic's body below the waist. One of his hands cradled the blond's inner thigh, applying just enough pressure to it so he could spread the blond's legs open even further. His other hand abandoned Dominic's balls to swirl around in the warm water around Dominic's cock, teasing the trembling blond's erection with gentle currents.

"Hmmm?"

"Yours," Dominic continued with a shiver, "yer mine, and I'm yours. I want ya so much."

The blond's words lit a fire in Matthew; he finally closed his fist around Dominic's cock and gave it a couple slow tugs, Dominic's head slamming back against Matthew's shoulder. Dominic's eyes were wide as they took in the millions of stars in the sky; the way Matthew was touching him made him want to close his eyes in ecstacy but he didn't dare. "Matthew," he cried out suddenly, "stop. Please, I wanna touch ya."

Matthew released him, Dominic turning in the water to face the brunet. His eyes were a deep, glittering midnight blue and he allowed Dominic to take him in his arms but when the blond made to kiss him, Matthew put the tip of his index finger against Dominic's lips.

"What?"

"Not here."

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked, confused.

"Nothin's wrong," Matthew gasped, "but if ya wanna touch me, Dom, take me t'bed and touch me. Tired o'waitin'." He nodded at the tent and took Dominic's hand, intent on making his way back to shore.

"Nope. Matthew Bellamy, yer a wicked, sinful tease, y'know that?" He pulled a giggling Matthew to him, kissing him deeply, his arms sliding around the brunet's soft, wet back. Matthew melted in his arms and sighed as Dominic began to leave wet kisses on his neck. Wet heat melded into and against even wetter heat with each rough suck Dominic administered. "I ain't done playin' yet, so get yer fine ass back here." His hands slid down Matthew's body until they were cupping his cheeks. "This ass."

It was Matthew's turn to let his head fall back in bliss. He hooked his arms around Dominic's neck, gasping when their cocks made contact. They let the water carry them for a few minutes, content to hold each other and drift along with the slight current. The only sounds were that of the gentle water lapping against them and the gentle smacking of their lips when they kissed.

"It's like dancin'," Dominic whispered against Matthew's ear. "Like slow dancin'."

"I wouldn't knowm" the brunet admitted softly, "I ain't never been slow dancin' before."

"What? Y'aint?"

Matthew shook his head shyly, pecking Dominic on the cheek before resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He slid his hands across Dominic's lower back. "Not till now, I mean."

"So I'm the first one y'ever danced with? Water dancin', I mean," Dominic clarified, pressing a peck to Matthew's hair. His mind flashed back to that night of their first date at The Busted Barn and the slow, soulful music that had been performed in front of them. While it was true they'd moved their bodies in time with the beat that night, they hadn't been in each other's arms properly; Dominic had ached for it that night and he was aching for it on this night.

"I ain't never been proper dancin' before. Ever." He pulled back to study Dominic's face. "Will y'take me sometime?"

"I'll take ya now," the blond replied, abandoning his plan to play with Matthew in the water a while longer for a new one. "C'mon." He swam for shore, pulling Matthew along with him, the two of them stopping for kisses every few feet until they felt earth beneath their toes. Dominic sprinted to the tent, ordering Matthew to stay outside, and came back in seconds with two large towels and something he placed carefully on the ground.

They toweled off, Dominic taking extra time with his hair, which gave Matthew time to find all of the clothes he'd thrown carelessly around earlier. After he'd folded them and tucked them inside the tent carefully he turned around, spotted the item Dominic had put on the ground and squinted.

"Yer iPod?"

The blond nodded, throwing his towel aside and reaching for said device. He carefully scrolled through his music library until he'd found the track he'd been looking for. Dominic's eyes lit up when said track was finally located; he pressed play and glanced in Matthew's direction, beckoning him to come closer.

"Dance with me?"

The brunet nodded, chewing on his lower lip as the opening chords of Free Bird began to drift into the night air. "Skynyrd. Classy."

Dominic winked. "Damn right."

He gestured awkwardly to Dominic with his arms. "Um, where do I put my hands?" he asked shyly. Dominic took them and placed them around his neck, placing his own warm hands on Matthew's waist.

"Right there. An' don't let go," he whispered.

They moved slowly, their eyes locked together. Occasionally Matthew would step close simply to press his cheek against Dominic's; every time he did, the blond increased the pressure of the grip he had on the brunet's waist. Then Matthew would come back for another look into those grey eyes and lose himself in them.

"Dom?"

"Hmm?"

"I like slow dancin'."

Dominic melted. "Well, I like slow dancin' with you. Like this. Naked, I mean," he replied, giving Matthew's bare ass a light smack.

"We'll have to try it with clothes on sometime. There's a couple things," he glanced down at their hardened cocks, "gettin' in the way."

"Clothes? There ain't no need fer crazy talk, now, Matty."

The brunet giggled and rested his head on Dominic's shoulder.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?"

"The way y'laugh. It just... I dunno, it makes me happy," Dominic commented, a light blush staining his cheeks. The brunet raised his head and stared at him, first letting his fingertips dance across the blond's cheek, then his lips.

"I like makin' ya happy. More than anythin'." Impulsively he pressed a light kiss to Dominic's still lightly bruised eye. The sheer sweetness of the act inspired Dominic to bring Matthew's lips to his own again, the two of them kissing with a sudden passion that overtook their desire to continue their dancing session; they stopped moving and deepened their kiss. They broke for air after a minute or so, Dominic leaning his forehead against Matthew's, the two of them panting.

"Let's go t'bed, Matty. Please?"

The brunet nodded into another wet kiss, jumping into the blond's arms, mumbling for Dominic to hurry as the blond carried them to the tent. Matthew jumped out of his arms when they reached the tent and darted inside, Dominic amused at the brunet's eagerness and astonished at how his own body was trembling in anticipation. When they were safely inside, Dominic switched on the small, battery-powered lantern he'd brought along. It provided just enough light for them to be able to see each other in shadows; it created a beautiful effect.

Matthew crawled to the pillow pile and dove onto it, his pale skin shining atop the dark blue comforter that was on top of the blanketbed. He turned onto his back and stretched, Dominic gulping and groaning as his eyes swept down Matthew's body. From the still-spiked shock of hair on his head, to the soft tufts of hair that dusted his armpits, to the dark, thick thatch between his legs, his slender frame was a study in contrast. Matthew remained still, his arms still above his head, and looked a gaping Dominic in the eye.

"C'mon, then," he smiled.

... to be continued.


	23. Son Of A Preacher Man (22b/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

"Come on, then."

"Hold up," Dominic replied, "lemme get somethin'"

The brunet crossed his arms behind his head and simply watched, admiring every part of Dominic's body, grinning when Dominic bent over, displaying his perfectly toned backside as he reached for his bag and began rifling through it. He couldn't see Matthew using his hands to create a makeshift camera, framing the finest ass shots of the blond that he could. The brunet smirked at his own silliness as he closed the imaginary shutter in his mind.

"Click," he whispered.

"Do what now?"

"Nothing," Matthew replied innocently.

"Oh sweet fuck, no!" Dominic groaned, searching through the pockets of his jeans like a madman.

"What is it?"

"It ain't here. The got damn rubber ain't here," he muttered, his face falling. "Sweet lord. I'm sorry! I-"

"Domi-"

There was no consoling the moping, pouty blond, however. He sat down next to Matthew, his head in his hands. "I've ruined this."

"No, it's-"

"Stupid, so stupid! I coulda sworn I had it! I always have one! No, wait, well, I don't always have one...that makes me sound like a manwhore-"

" _Dominic_ ," Matthew interrupted forcefully, Dominic turning to him with wide, frightened eyes. Matthew was angry with him, apparently, and the mere thought made Dominic want to burst into frustrated tears. Instead, though, Matthew calmly pointed behind his head to his discarded clothes. "My jeans, back pocket, left cheek."

Despite his best efforts, Dominic's mouth dropped open in shock. He blinked twice before speaking. " _You_ brought one?"

"What? I just-" Matthew blushed. Dominic was still scrutinizing him, a wide grin on his face. "Stop lookin' at me and toss my jeans here!"

Dominic did as he was told, his hands shaking as he watched Matthew retrieve the condom in question as well as a small tube of lubricant. Quite suddenly the grin disappeared from the blond's face; his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Well. Just a shame there's only one, y'know? I'm so _stupid._ "

"Hey," Matthew soothed, brushing a stray lock of blond hair from Dominic's brow, "Stop that. Besides, I was thinkin' last night... does it really matter?" Dominic glanced at him as he continued. "I mean, I'm a virgin and if yer a virgin too, then I mean, well..." Matthew flicked the red foil-wrapped rubber across the tent, the two of them watching as it landed in the corner quietly. The brunet then turned back to Dominic.

"D'we really fuckin' need one?" he purred, pulling the blond down to lay with him.

"Sexy _and_ smart, Matty. That's you."

They stayed still for a moment, Dominic curling against Matthew's body. Both of them wanted to commit this particular night to memory as much as possible; the breeze that was swirling around them, the sheer sensuous feel of hot skin against hot skin, the fact that they were about to take their relationship to a completely new level.

"Um. So, y'thought about how you wanna... I mean, how should we... um, how d'ya wanna," Dominic babbled nervously, "erm, do this?"

Matthew spread his legs wide, Dominic's body fitting perfectly between the brunet's hot thighs. Thin, pale legs wound their way around Dominic's backside and squeezed tightly. Matthew didn't speak; he didn't need to, for Dominic understood that the brunet was asking him to top for their first time.

Dominic swallowed.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

"Oh," he squeaked. "Okay. Well, alrighty then-"

He was prevented from babbling any further when Matthew threaded his fingers behind Dominic's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Words weren't necessary when these kinds of actions could speak sheer, unadulterated volumes. The blond was losing himself in the warm and incredibly willing body beneath him; Matthew hummed into their kiss, his fingertips gliding across the nape of Dominic's sweat-coated neck.

"Hey," Matthew whispered sweetly into Dominic's lips, "don't be nervous." He reached for Dominic's hand and brought two of the blond's fingers to his mouth. Pointedly, he sucked on them as wetly as he could, coating them with his saliva. Dominic was speechless; he'd done this to himself a few times with a "toy" he'd acquired out of curiosity a few months back, but putting his fingers inside of Matthew wouldn't be able to compare to any of his previous experimentations. That was going to be a new and overwhelming sensation. Before he could give any more thought to the situation, Matthew released his hand and spread his legs.

The blond didn't waste any time. He pressed forward with one finger, his eyes practically bugging out of his head at how tight Matthew felt. Matthew arched his back, a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

"Already feels better than when I do it to m'self."

"Ugh, the thought of y'doin' that makes me crazy," Dominic whispered into one of the brunet's nipples, delivering a wet lick to the nub as he pushed forward with a second finger. He scissored his fingers slowly, whispering sweet words to Matthew as he did, the two of them sharing the occasional kiss. After a few minutes of this the brunet let Dominic know he was ready; the blond let his fingers slide free.

Dominic tried mightily to control himself, but with each glance down at Matthew, who was so completely open to him, his arousal only grew. He couldn't help that he was worried he might hurt Matthew inadvertently; he couldn't bear that thought for even a moment.

"I... I just-"

"C'mon," Matthew panted, writhing beneath the blond. "S'okay, I'm ready, Dom." His eyes were wide and pleading as he stared up at Dominic; he felt as though he'd been waiting all his life for this moment and the culmination of the events of the past twenty-four hours were threatening to drive him mad with want and lust and sheer joy. Matthew was certain he'd never been this turned on before.

"You sure?"

Matthew's brow furrowed. " _'Course_ I'm sure. Never been more sure of anythin'. Do... do y'not want this?"

"Oh, blue eyes," Dominic soothed, brushing the hair out of Matthew's eyes, "I want ya more than life itself right now. I just... it's real, ain't it?"

"It's real," Matthew replied with a serious nod, "cherries are about to be popped. Intercourse is about t'take place. Yer about to put yer-" he yelped as Dominic pinched his side sharply, the two of them laughing softly. "I mean t'say, yeah... it's real. It's really real. Finally."

The blond smiled as Matthew kissed him, then snatched the tube of lube up before Dominic could. He opened it and poured a generous amount into his palm and coated Dominic's pulsing erection with it, the blond groaning in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, blue eyes."

Matthew rubbed and squeezed the thick cock in his hand until it was positively dripping with lubricant. "So big. Look at ya."

Dominic reached for the tube, pouring some of the lube onto Matthew's erection so he could give as good as he was getting. "No, look at you."

The two of them stroked and squeezed in time, the air filled with filthy, wet sounds broken only by the occasional moan. They broke apart only when neither of them could take any more. Dominic emptied the remnants of the lube onto Matthew's opening then tossed it aside.

It was a shaking hand that Dominic used to guide his cock to Matthew's entrance. He fervently hoped he'd stretched the brunet enough; he hooked Matthew's leg around his back and pushed forward slowly...

... and died a little on the inside...

... groaning as Matthew's opening swallowed his cockhead. It wasn't just the perfect tightness that took his breath away, it was the sheer amount of wet heat he was sinking into. Dominic shook his head, his eyes slamming shut as he forced himself to go slowly even though every nerve in his body was screaming out for him to slide all the way home inside Matthew. It was a groan, one clearly born of pain and not pleasure, that brought him back to earth and led him to open his eyes.

Matthew's own eyes were open wide, his lips twisted into a painful grimace. Still, though, he held tight to Dominic's arms.

"Oh, fuck," Dominic whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," he hissed between clenched teeth, "it's okay." To emphasize his point, the brunet wrapped his other leg around Dominic's waist as tightly as he could. He nodded, propping himself up on his elbows to deliver a soft kiss to the blond's lips. "C'mon. More."

His chest expanding and contracting rapidly, Dominic did as Matthew commanded and pushed forward again. The brunet's eyes slammed shut, his mouth twisting open into a soundless gasp. Sensing Dominic's continued hesitation, Matthew spoke before the blond had a chance to.

"Again. I can take it. I need it... I _want_ it, Dom." When Dominic remained still, Matthew opened his eyes and peered up at him. "Talk t'me?"

"Talk?" Dominic sputtered.

"Anythin', tell me anythin'."

"N-now?"

Despite the raw tenderness Matthew was feeling in his backside, he had to stifle a giggle. It was true he'd had no idea what precisely to expect tonight. Sex wasn't always the stuff of sunshine and MoonPies, which was especially true when it's one's first time. But in Matthew's mind, he knew that he wasn't as concerned with his own fulfillment as he was with Dominic's. He wanted to be witness to Dominic taking his pleasure this first time between them. To get to watch the ranger come undone above him, inside him, would be enough to make Matthew happy tonight, no matter what else happened.

Dominic, for his part, had now realized that Matthew's plea for Dominic to speak was a clever ruse, that the brunet was hoping for a distraction, for something to focus on as he tried to alleviate his nerves and lessen the discomfort he was currently feeling.

"D'ya know," the blond soothed, his free hand now massaging the skin on Matthew's body that his cock was currently stretching, "how much y'mean t'me, Matty..." Dominic smiled as Matthew's eyes closed and his slender frame relaxed a little. He slowly pulled back and pressed forward again, never fully leaving Matthew's body as he continued to talk to his lover. "... how y'make me feel? Happy. Peaceful. And when y'touch me, I feel so damn alive, blue eyes." The brunet gasped, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "All I want," the blond muttered while delivering another shallow thrust that resonated deep in his body and soul, "is t'make you feel the same."

He shook his head, sweat dripping from his brow; he repeated his thrust from a moment ago, but this time he grasped Matthew's neglected hardness, giving it a couple firm tugs in time with the motion of his hips.

" _Yeah,_ " the brunet whispered into the night, stretching languidly.

Dominic sheathed himself fully inside Matthew finally, looking down at the sight of his thick cock buried balls deep inside the brunet's core. With a shaky breath, the blond repeated this motion slowly, three times, his arms burning with effort. He studied Matthew writhing so beautifully beneath him; it inspired Dominic to lean down and gift the brunet's moist lips with a kiss.

Matthew moaned, his tongue lapping against Dominc's hungrily as the blond kept up his slow thrusts. The brunet's hands slid down Dominic's sweat-soaked back until finally they cupped Dominic's cheeks.

"Dom, my Dom," Matthew whispered.

The blond gritted his teeth; Matthew speaking to him so sweetly only made him want to pound away inside the brunet and Dominic wondered just how much longer it would take for Matthew's body to adjust

(awaken)

to what was happening to it. His control slipping away, Dominic shifted his motion and thrust lightly to the left. It was then and only then that Matthew reacted violently. His hands squeezed Dominic's backside roughly, pulling the blond close. His back arched sharply and he released a throaty, lust-filled moan, much to Dominic's delight. Matthew's eyes flew open and locked with Dominic's own wide ones, blue scanning grey hungrily.

"Again. There," he begged.

"Yeah?"

"Please."

"You sure?"

To emphasize his point, Matthew clenched his muscles tightly, Dominic grunting wantonly at the sensation. The brunet's hands abandoned Dominic's ass to slide quickly to frame the blond's face. Grinning, Dominic leaned down to deliver the kiss he thought Matthew was craving so badly. He missed his mark, though, when Matthew's lips bypassed the blond's own and instead travelled a bit further until they landed near Dominic's ear to deliver a set of words that Dominic Howard had only heard in his recent dreams.

"Fuck me, Dom," Matthew commanded, delivering a moist lick to the outer shell of Dominic's ear, biting the earlobe for good measure.

A heavy sigh of relief burst forth from the blond's lips; he pressed his lips against Matthew's neck and set in to giving the brunet precisely what he'd requested. Free now to move of his own natural desires, Dominic could only gasp aloud, for with each thrust his pleasure intensified a hundred-fold, threatening to take his breath away.

"Oh, sweet lord, Matty," he moaned, his hips establishing a steady rhythm. "Oh my fuckin' _God. Yes._ "

"Ooh, takin' the lord's name in vain. Naughty, for a preacher's boy, ain't it?" the brunet teased breathlessly.

"I," Dominic gasped, "will getcha fer that, blue eyes."

"G-good," came the shaky response from beneath him. Deciding to give in to his body's urges, Matthew lifted his hips to meet Dominic's efforts and was rewarded with a jolt of pure pleasure like his virgin body had never been graced with before. "Yer like a dream, Dom. _Moremoremore..._ "

Dominic gasped at Matthew's reaction and repeated his motion, thrusting sharply to the left now and then simply because the sound of Matthew Bellamy moaning beneath him turned him on like nothing else ever had in his life. The blond reached between his legs to lightly squeeze his own balls, something he always indulged in when he was pleasuring himself; it drove him mad with lust.

"Fuck," he half-whispered, half-grunted, the muscles in his thighs starting to burn with effort.

Matthew groaned; every single time Dominic let that word slip out it always turned the brunet on beyond measure. On and on they kept up their occasionally awkward pacing; the seconds morphed into minutes although to the two of them it seemed like time had stopped and that the two of them were the only people in the world. They clung to each other, each unwilling to let the other go for longer than a moment or so. The brunet wanted to scream out his love for Dominic, to let the world know that he, frankly, pitied them simply because they weren't lucky enough to have such a perfect man in their lives in the way that he did.

Despite his earlier request for a fuck, Matthew realized now that what he and Dominic were sharing was much more than that. This was lovemaking; it had to be. He had the man of his dreams in his arms and they were making each other feel complete in a way they'd never felt before. Matthew arched his back as Dominic's cockhead brushed against his spot repeatedly; he reached for his own swollen dick and began to tug it in time with the blond's movements. He was lost in perfect physical bliss until Dominic cried out in frustration.

"I can't. Can't hold it anymore."

"So don't," Matthew moaned, "just let go."

It was too much, and before he could control himself Dominic was coming hard and wet into the writhing brunet beneath him for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. He pumped and twisted his hips rapidly, his balls slapping loudly against Matthew's backside as he emptied himself. With each rapidly pistoning movement he cried out loudly, dimly aware in the back of his orgasm-flooded mind that Matthew was still stroking himself, moaning gorgeously with the effort.

Dominic panted, falling to his elbows, his chest heaving so much that he thought he might pass out. Still, he could feel Matthew's arm moving faster and faster between their chests. The blond ran one hand through his soaked hair and watched closely as Matthew approached his release. When he finally came, the blond shivered at the sensation of Matthew's walls clenching so tightly around his still twitching cock. Matthew's toes curled and his back arched off the blankets as he shot all over the two of them, Dominic holding tight to him the entire time as he rode his orgasm out.

Eventually the brunet fell back hard, sweat cascading down his neck, his chest rising and falling violently. Matthew closed his eyes and swallowed hard, aware of Dominic's lips on his own.

"Y'okay, Matty?"

"Perfect," the brunet gasped into Dominic's mouth. "You?"

"Me? Matty," Dominic smiled, struggling to catch his breath, "I'm so okay I may just get up and dance! Well, as soon as I get the energy to." He glanced down their bodies at the thick, plentiful evidence of Matthew's orgasm that coated their torsos. "My God."

"Mmm, I know. So. Filthy." Matthew panted, running his hands across Dominic's sweat-soaked back. His eyes still closed, he grinned.

"We made a mess," the blond mumbled into his lips, their spunk-soaked stomachs sliding against each other. "Hold on." Dominic eased himself up on his elbows and reached between his legs, slowly easing his spent cock from Matthew's body. He noticed the wince and sudden intake of breath Matthew exhaled as he did and he frowned. He sat up, pulling the brunet's legs onto his own and massaged them; Matthew purred at the sensation, then sat up abruptly, his brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"Um. We really did make a mess," the brunet replied sheepishly, lifting his backside so Dominic could see his own spunk leaving Matthew's body. "This blanket's kinda shot fer sleepin' on."

"A swim? Just a quick one, t'clean off?"

"Okay," Matthew nodded as the two of them got to their knees; it took some effort, for they were well and truly exhausted, but soon they were walking (Matthew especially gingerly) hand-in-hand to the water's edge.

Their swim was a quick one, designed purely to rid their bodies of release; they made it back to the tent and toweled off again. Dominic turned to Matthew with a bashful smile.

"What d'ya say we bring a couple blankets out here? Look up at the stars?"

Matthew had no problem with that at all. He smiled and ducked into the tent to retrieve said blankets and pillows. Dominic spread them carefully on the ground near the bank of the pond and they made themselves comfortable - Dominic on his back, Matthew climbing on top of him.

"Thought we were gonna look at the stars!" the blond giggled.

"Don't need the stars. Wanna look at you."

That reply only made Dominic hold him even tighter.

The darkness enveloped them, but luckily there was a full moon that night, and not just because Matthew was laying on top of Dominic naked. Their shared afterglow was gloriously overwhelming, it hovered over them both, leaving them slightly breathless and thoroughly sated with each breath they took.

Dominic's arms wound around him tightly, their legs shifting together atop their plaid blanket. The strong moonlight spilled over them both in pearlescent waves; that was something they were both thankful for, especially Matthew, as he continued to stare at Dominic.

"What is it?" Dominic asked softly.

Matthew shook his head. "Nothin'. Yer just fuckin' perfect," he traced Dominic's cheekbone with his index finger, "every bit of ya."

The blond stiffened momentarily, his hand automatically reaching up to cover the last remnants of his black eye. Although he knew that Dominic was sensitive about the mark, Matthew wasn't having any of it, and swatted the errant hand away. Dominic opened his mouth to protest until Matthew covered it with his hand for a moment.

"Don't," he warned Dominic, "don't y'dare try to tell me I'm wrong. Wounds heal," he removed his hand from Dominic's mouth, leaned in and gingerly kissed the marred skin at the edge of the blond's eye, "and bruises fade," more feather-light kisses, Dominic trembling from Matthew's actions and words alike, "but good and pure hearts don't, Dom. They endure. So, yeah. Yer pretty much perfect in my eyes."

Dominic's heart thundered in his chest and for once in his life he was speechless at the realization that he'd never been spoken to in such a way. It was like finding something your life had been lacking in but you didn't even realize it. There was an urgency behind such an epiphany; Dominic wanted to keep this feeling for himself for all time, any other eventuality was unacceptable. Matthew was still kissing his wound, occasionally gifting his cheek and temple with a sweet peck. Sweet, he thought to himself, that was the word that often came to his mind when he thought of the man holding him. Matthew exuded sweetness and kindness and all the things Dominic had often hoped he'd someday find in a partner, and now that they were here together the blond felt the need to give voice to what he was feeling.

What he'd been feeling for some time now, to be honest.

Dominic swallowed; he framed Matthew's face with his hands and gently brought them face to face. His thumbs traced the brunet's cheekbones and his eyes fell shut when Matthew leaned in to feast on his neck, taking special pains with Dominic's pulse point. A lick, a soft kiss, and a gentle nibble later, Dominic couldn't stop shivering. He latched onto Matthew's hair and arched his back as the brunet's left hand slid down Dominic's waist. The words left Dominic's mouth before he could stop himself.

"I love ya, Matty."

Matthew froze, his lips still pressed against the blond's pulse point. He blinked, long black lashes sweeping across Dominic's skin. Dominic's heart thundered in his chest when Matthew raised his head to stare at the blond with curious eyes. His mouth tried to wrap itself around the words that were threatening to burst forth but kept failing. With a soft giggle he shook his head and tried again, Dominic's eyes never leaving his own.

"W-what? Me? Y'do?"

The blond nodded, a gentle smile on his lips. "Yeah, I do. So much."

Matthew flung his arms around Dominic, the blond positively purring as the brunet peppered every inch of Dominic's skin he could with rapid kisses. His arms full of an extremely happy Matthew, Dominic flipped them, pressing the brunet into the pillows and scanning his face for a clue as to how he was feeling. Matthew smiled, his eyes twinkling while Dominic kissed the tip of his nose.

"You love me."

"Yep."

"Dom," Matthew sang, "loooooooves me."

"Yes!"

"Do yer loins burn fer me?"

Dominic giggled. "Matty! Did I stutter?"

He received a playful smack for that, Matthew looking up at him with a serious expression on his face. "No. Y'didn't stutter. Not one bit. I just," the brunet sighed, "Jesus, Dom. I love ya too. More than anythin'."

"Takin' the Lord's name in vain?" Dominic commented, a look of mock horror on his face, "for shame!"

Matthew opened his mouth to reply but slammed it shut, instead offering the blond a good-natured glare instead. The blond curled against him, their legs tangling together.

"Wanna sleep fer a bit?"

"Yeah."

"Love you, Matty."

"Love you too, Dom."


	24. Son Of A Preacher Man (23/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Belldom, set in the Deep American South. Enough said, y'all.

Of all the things in his young life that Matthew Bellamy had experienced, none of them compared to waking up in Dominic's arms.

None of them.

It was true that they were both cramped and exhausted, having a combined number of four orgasms between them the night before, but they were also so content and happy that it didn't matter that they weren't asleep in a big, fluffy, warm bed.

"Mornin', Matty," a voice whispered against his ear.

Matthew smiled sleepily, arching back into Dominic's touch. The blond wound his arms around Matthew's midsection, the two of them in a cocoon of warmth and peace. Matthew turned to face him, Dominic smiling as he shuffled closer to hold him again. He dropped a kiss to Matthew's cheek.

"Mornin'."

"I am _so_ fuckin' _sore_ ," Dominic whined.

"Big baby."

"That ain't funny," Dominic warned, lightly slapping Matthew's bare ass.

"Can't believe this. Can't believe yer here."

"Where'd y'think I was gonna go?"

"I dunno. I reckon I worried that maybe it had been a dream or somethin'. But it ain't, is it?"

"No, Matty," Dominic sighed, linking their fingers together, "it ain't. It's real. Y'know how I know it's real?"

Matthew shook his head, eagerly awaiting Dominic's answer, knowing that it would be romantic and grand. "Tell me."

"I know it's real cos, _seriously_ , I ain't gonna be able t'sit for a week, let alone fuckin' walk straight."

Matthew punched him playfully, Dominic grinning as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatcha gonna say if yer daddy notices ya walkin' funny, mister smarty pants?"

The smile left Dominic's face. "Well, shit. I dunno."

Matthew howled with laughter, leaning up to climb on top of Dominic's body until he hissed in discomfort when he tried to sit up. The blond smirked.

"See! Y'make fun but it ain't so funny now _is it_ , chucklebutt?" In a cloud of giggles and smiles and bare skin and kisses, they found themselves tangled up in each other again. Skin met skin, legs intertwined and gasps graced the tent. Dominic wrapped his arms around Matthew and kissed him softly, his fingertips smoothing the skin on Matthew's back, in particular, a scratch he'd delivered last night in the heat of the moment.

_His face buried in Dominic's neck, Matthew began to pump his hips in earnest, biting and sucking on the blond's earlobe as he panted into it. A swivel of his hips to the right elicited a definite reaction from the blond._

_"C'mon, blue eyes... right-OH! Right there!" He lifted the brunet's head so they could look into each other's eyes. "I love you," Dominic whispered._

_Matthew dove in for a kiss. "I love you, too. So much.."_

_But Dominic couldn't reply because now Matthew was bringing him pleasure like no other. In the back of his mind he realized that he'd been right; he'd suspected that Matthew would love like he was right now - with complete abandon and total tenderness. The epiphany caused Dominic to hold on even tighter, his fingernails digging into the brunet's sweat-soaked back._

"Mmm," Matthew murmured into their kiss, "y'marked me."

"Damn right. Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Are y'sorry?"

"Fuck, no. Yer mine, after all," Dominic replied, " _mine_." They kissed again, deeply,

"I don't wanna go back t'the real world. Let's just stay here forever."

Dominic kissed his hair. "I wish we could. It ain't gonna be the same, wakin' up without y'here with me tomorrow mornin'."

"Don't even talk about that," Matthew groaned.

"Nah, it's a good thing, though, headin' back to the real world. We're just now gettin' t'the good part."

"Explain."

"Well," the blond said, his fingertips walking up Matthew's chest, "now we get t' spend our days thinkin' about how good our nights can be. I can send ya dirty texts while you're workin' at the store. We can spend long, lazy nights in yer bed... well, if Daisy don't eat me that is." Dominic smiled lazily as he felt rather than heard Matthew's gentle laughter vibrating against his body. "We get t'just be part of each other's lives like never before. I wanna be able t'say t'people, 'This is Matthew, my boyfriend' t'anyone who'll listen." He was still smiling as his eyes fell closed; he was so content here with Matthew in his arms that it took him a moment to realize that the brunet had remained silent. He opened his eyes to find Matthew staring at him, shaking his head slightly.

"My god. Y'really are perfect."

They shared a kiss that became much more and on that cool summer morning Matthew rode Dominic for the first time ever, the two of them choosing to end their little rendezvous together in an unforgettable way. They drifted off to sleep together again, and when Matthew woke for the second time he found the blond staring at him with a peaceful look on his face. The brunet was a little intimidated by Dominic's scrutiny and flushed a bit, asking:

"What're y'thinkin' about?"

"It's kinda funny," Dominic answered, rubbing Matthew's bare back softly, "I didn't much wanna come t'Sapphire Falls at first."

"What? Why not?"

"I wanted t'be somewhere closer to our old hometown. It just felt like we were leavin' mama, y'know? But, sweet lord, Matty," his eyes widened and his voice took on a sad lilt, "if we'd never come here I'd never have met ya. I don't even like t'think about it. Daddy bringin' us here was the best thing ever."

Matthew lifted his head to give Dominic's lips a sweet kiss. "It sure was. I'm so thankful."

"So, whatcha wanna do now, Blue Eyes?"

"Eat, go back t'sleep, make sweet, filthy love to m'boyfriend again, sleep," the brunet answered immediately, "then do it all again."

Dominic smiled. "Good. As long as we don't have t'get dressed I'm in."

* * *

It was still early in the evening but the instant Matthew let himself into his little apartment, exhaustion overtook him. He fed and played with Daisy (who had followed him into the house after being forced to sleep on the porch the previous night) for a few minutes, scratching her behind her large hound ears and giggling when her tail thumped against the floor loudly.

He padded away, leaving Daisy to finish her supper. The instant he crossed the threshold to his bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and fell face first onto the bed with a groan.

Matthew woke an hour later or so to the sound of a clothes basket being dropped at his bedside. One eye opened slowly and saw his mother staring at him curiously.

"Mama!"

Annie jumped. "What!? Lord, boy, don't go yellin' like that! I saw Stella and figured I'd come get yer laundry."

"Well, y'shouldn't just come strollin' in here like that," he huffed, sitting up in bed, his hair wild on top of his head. His mother just stared at him, amused at his attempt to sound forceful with her.

"Oh yeah? And why not, Matthew James?"

"I might be..." He closed his mouth abruptly.

"Might be what?"

He shook his head. "Nothin', ferget it. Sorry, mama."

"D'ya mean," Annie said casually, wakling closer to the bed, "that maybe I might catch ya in here with yer blond stud?" She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, her son flushing a deep shade of red.

"Mama!" Matthew shrieked, horrified as his mother sat down next to him on his bed. He wondered if she knew somehow, if her maternal radar was flashing internally...

_...WARNING. WARNING. YOUR BABY BOY HAS ENGAGED IN SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IN THE LAST TWENTY FOUR HOURS..._

...but then he remembered he had multiple hickeys on his neck that were in plain sight. So much for subtlety. With a sigh he pulled up the sheet to his chin.

Annie smiled mischeviously. "Oh, Matty, come on, yer no fun at all! Ain't ya gonna give me any juicy details?" Her baby boy just shook his head rapidly, eyes widening in fear at the mere thought of discussing just what he and Dominic had gotten up to on their camping trip.

She bit back a grin, momentarily enjoying putting her son through a bit of carefully crafted torture. Neither of them were under any illusions here; Annie knew that Matthew and Dominic had went camping together overnight and she wasn't so naive that she thought they simply played checkers and did some fishing.

"Did y'at least have a good time?" she asked gently, ruffling his hair. His eyes were cast downward but the the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, Annie smiling fondly at the sight of it. This was what she'd always wanted for Matthew, a kind of love so strong that the mere mention of it reduced him to smiles that he couldn't control.

Matthew nodded as he spoke just as gently as his mother. "I did." Finally he dared to look her in the eye and the smile burst forth of its own accord. "Oh, mama, I did. He's... he's amazin'."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so happy for y'all, Matty. Truly."

"I just-"

"What, son?"

Matthew scratched the back of his head before a laugh escaped his mouth. "I dunno, it's silly, I reckon."

"Spill, boy. Maybe I can help."

"It's the damnedst thing. I just wish that people were different here. I just want t'be able t'hold his hand in town and not have people talk like they do."

"Then do it," Annie said simply. "Why shouldn't ya? It's time fer y'to start thinkin' about the things that make _you_ happy, Matthew, and it's also time fer ya to stop worryin' about other people. Other people, well, they come an' go, but the ones y'hold in yer heart, well, they're eternal."

"I just don't want trouble. The store-"

"-will be fine," she stressed, bringing his knuckles to her lips, pecking them softly. "Believe me, Matty, Bellamy's ain't goin' nowhere. Yer daddy and I ain't about t'let that happen. Actually, we were lookin' at the books last night and this week business picked up."

He looked up, surprise evident on his face. "It did?"

Annie nodded. "It did. I knew that if we gave people a chance they'd realize that they were bein' silly. See, it doesn't hurt to have a little faith in people sometimes after all. And I have faith in _you_ , Matty. So, be the man you are and hold yer head high, yeah?"

"I love him."

"I know y'do."

"I love you, too, mama," he whispered, shifting with a pained grimace on the bed; the lower half of his body was screaming out in protest.

His mother smirked as she stood to leave, laundry in hand. "Not as much as y'love Dominic, apparently. Hope ya got an icepack or somethin' t'sit on. I've got some frozen peas if y'need 'em."

"MAMA!"

Annie laughed as she walked down the steps.

She couldn't wait to tell Jacob. 


	25. Chapter 25

The boys were forced to come back down to Earth in the weeks following their camping rendezvous.  Work was busy for the both of them, especially Dominic.  Now that Autumn was fast approaching, the park could expect the number of tourists to double, which meant longer hours for the ranger.    
  
Matthew remained busy as well.  It seemed as though his fears of Bellamy's losing customers because of the events of the last month had been unfounded.  If anything, business was booming, so much so that Matthew was forced to take a trip to Atlanta to special order supplies for the coming months, something that Dominic was none too happy about.  
  
 _"Six days?!" he'd exclaimed, slack-jawed.  He was sitting in the Park's main office on his lunch break while on the phone with Matthew._  
  
 _"I know, I can't help it, though.  Daddy doesn't feel up to the trip and-"_  
  
 _"Wait, what?  Is he okay?"_  
  
 _"He's fine," Matthew smiled on the other end of the call, "just been workin' too hard I think."_  
  
 _"Okay.  Y'scared me there for a bit.  When d'ya have to leave?"_  
  
 _"In a couple hours or so; gonna head out tonight."_  
  
 _"Couple hours?!  Tonight?!" Dominic choked on his banana, a frown on his face.  "Well, fuck, Blue Eyes.  I'll miss ya."_  
  
 _"I'll miss ya too, that's why I decided to go on now.  Quicker I get things done, the quicker I can get back t'ya."_  
  
Dominic had pouted a little but understood.  He had also, much to Gabriel's amusement, moped around quite severely in the evenings following Matthew's departure. He came home with a look of what could only be described as utter desolation on his face and would often throw himself on the couch as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
"Son, y'look iller than a bear with a sore butt.  Matthew's only gonna be gone for two more days."  
  
"Two days too many, daddy.  Two days too many."  
  
"Should I make ya a black armband to wear till he gets back?"  
  
"Y'know black ain't my color," Dominic replied, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.  Gabriel laughed and headed into his study to work on Sunday's sermon.  
  
Later that night Dominic crawled into bed, still in a foul mood.  He couldn't explain it; just knowing that Matthew was sleeping just a couple miles down the road always helped Dominic to sleep better.    
  
Atlanta, however, was more than a couple of miles away.  
  
Suddenly Dominic's cellphone rang.  He grabbed it and smiled when he realized it was Matthew calling him.  He answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself.  Come here often?" Matthew purred.  
  
"Don't say 'come'.  I'm already miserable enough.  What are ya up to?"  
  
"D'ya really wanna know?"  
  
"'Course I do!"  
  
"Just got out of the shower and into bed."  
  
Dominic groaned.   
  
"I miss ya, Dominic," he continued in a hushed tone.    
  
Dominic blinked, swallowing heavily.  "Do ya now?"  
  
"I do.  It's why I've turned out all the lights in my room.  It's why I didn't bother gettin' dressed.  And I'm _pretty_ sure it's why I'm touchin' myself right now."  
  
Slowly, Dominic turned his head to his bedroom door to double-check that he had, indeed locked it.  He had.  With his free hand he switched off his light and shimmied out of his boxers, his cock stirring with interest at Matthew's words.    
  
"Dirty," he whispered, kicking them aside.  
  
"Y'make me that way.  When I close my eyes all I see is us, that night in the tent."  Matthew paused, his breath hitching as Dominic rubbed himself to full length.  Matthew released a light, pleasure-spiked moan.  "How can I _not_ touch m'self, thinkin' 'bout that... fuck, Dom."  
  
Dominic swallowed and glanced again at his door, this time nervously.  He tried to calculate what the odds of Kevin or his father being able to hear him speaking would be but then, as if telepathy actually existed, Matthew spoke.  
  
"I know y'can't rightly talk there at home.  So just listen, yeah?  Let me take care of ya," he breathed.  "Can y'do that?  I'll put this on speakerphone so I can use both hands.  I'll make y'come so hard.   Can y'pet that gorgeous dick for me, Dominic?"  
  
Dominic gasped, squeezing his cockhead, smearing the precome all over his shaft, down to his balls.  He swallowed, breathing deeply into the reciever.  
  
"Good boy," Matthew breathed.  He sat up to kneel in front of the headboard, one hand grasping it tightly, his other hand stroking himself firmly. "Such a good boy, Dom.  Wish y'could see how hard I am right now.  Just for you."  
  
"More," Dominic whispered, his sack heavy in his hand.    
  
"When I get home, I want you t'ride me," Matthew moaned, Dominic biting his lip as he stroked himself harder.  "Wanna fuck you like that.  Would y'let me?"  
  
When Dominic grunted softly in response, Matthew let out a moan of his own.  Matthew tugged at his cock, licking his lips as he retrieved one of his most used images from the wank fantasy collection folder of his brain.  He grinned as he began to speak, the cheap hotel bed beginning to squeak softly.   
  
"Or maybe I'll get on my knees, let y'lick me out," he drawled.  
  
That was all that the horny blond could take.  Dominic stood up, cellphone in hand, and dashed to his private bathroom, stopping only to switch his TV on and turn up the volume before closing the door behind him.  He turned on the water in his shower and laid down on the hard floor before taking his cock in hand again.  He smiled as the jolt of pleasure chased the discomfort the hard floor was causing his back away.  
  
"Had t'come into the bathroom.  Had to talk t'ya.  Can y'hear me?" he asked breathlessly, taking care to keep his voice low.    
  
"I can," Matthew gasped.    
  
"I'll ride ya, blue eyes," he whispered, arching his back, "oh, fuck, I'll ride y'so hard I'll make y'scream."    
  
"Please," came Matthew's frantic reply.  
  
"Know what else I'll do?  What I've always wanted t'do?"  
  
Matthew cried out, his hand stripping his cock so rapidly that it was borderline painful.  
  
"I'll come all over that pretty face," Dominic grunted as he came with a deliciously filthy shudder, "make a right fuckin' _mess_ of ya."  He arched his back into his fist, fucking every last drop from himself, Matthew able to hear every gasp and groan that came from his filthy mouth.  
  
"Holy _fuck,_ " came a shouted response.  On the other end of the phone, Matthew moaned, dousing the headboard with his release in spurts that seemed to never end.  "Dom, Dom, Dom," he groaned as he finally collapsed to the bed in a sticky heap and picked up the phone again.  " _Christ._   Where'd y'learn t'talk dirty like that?"  
  
"I should ask ya the same thing!  -I dunno," Dominic panted, blushing a bit, "I've never done it before, that was my first time.  Goddamn, Matty, that was hot."  He giggled suddenly, proud of himself for being able to give Matthew as good as he was getting.  Dominic reckoned he should feel ridiculous, lying naked on his bathroom floor, still playing with his balls - but he felt fucking amazing instead.  
  
"Was my first time too," Matthew grinned lazily, his fingers dragging through the come on his stomach, "first of a whole damn lot, if I have my way.  I love ya so much.  I better get another shower then get some sleep.  I'll be back in a couple days."  
  
"Love ya too, Matty," Dominic whispered, a smile on his face.       
  
The end of that week brought the fall dance at Sapphire Falls High School.  
  
Tom headed up the Student Council (as guidance counselor for the school he wore many hats) and planning of the dance was his responsibility for the most part.  When he realized that he hadn't, with two days to go, arranged for any adult chaperones to be in attendance he panicked, but only for a moment, because he soon realized that he knew just who to call for help.  
  
So, that was how Dominic, Christopher, Kelly, Mary Lou and Tom found themselves in the school gym on that Friday night watching awkward teenagers dance suggestively to Lady Gaga.    
  
"Our little one ain't comin' to none of this bullshit when she gets old enough," Christopher commented to Kelly, his eyes narrowing at the male population of the gym.  "These boys, they've got that _look_ in their eyes."  
  
"Oh, the same one that stole my heart all those years ago?" Kelly laughed.  
  
"No, not... oh, you know what I mean!"  
  
"They're teenage boys, what d'ya expect?" Kelly commented.  
  
"I'm just sayin... I'd hate t'have t'kill a fifteen year old boy cos he touched my daughter.  That's all.  Back me up here, Dom."  
  
"Far be it from me t'git involved," Dominic laughed, putting his hands up in the air.  
  
Tom laughed.  "The sad thing is, I totally believe you'd do it, Chris."  
  
Christopher's reply was interrupted when a group of teenage girls approached them, giggling.  They shoved a blonde girl ahead of them, who laughed and nodded in Tom's direction.  "Hi, Mr. Kirk."  
  
"Cindy," Tom replied carefully with a nod, curious to see where this was going.  
  
"So.  Hey," Cindy purred, looking at Dominic, "we were wonderin', what's yer name, gorgeous?"  
  
"Do what now?" Dominic blinked, turning around to see who the girl was addressing.  
  
The young girl laughed, flipping her head back dramatically.  Mary Lou and Kelly watched, thoroughly amused at the display.  
  
"You!  Blondie!  We were wonderin' what yer name was?"  
  
Dominc flushed, his mouth opening to reply, but with nothing coming out.  He had absolutely no idea how to respond to a teenage girl, and the thought disconcerted him to no end.  
  
Christopher laughed, patting a blushing Dominic on the back.  Before Dominic could answer her, someone swooped in and saved him the trouble.   
  
"He's m'boyfriend, sugar.  Sorry to disappoint," Matthew said, one hand on his hip, and one eyebrow raised in challenge.  Dominic beamed; his prince had just rescued him from the clutches of a dragon in the form of a teenage girl.  Well, perhaps that was a little dramatic, but Dominic still was light-headed from it all.   
  
Cindy grinned.  "Dang.  Well, can't blame me for tryin'."  
  
Matthew waved as she walked away, a tight smile on his face.  "That's right, move along, girly, move along," he said through gritted teeth.  He turned to Dominic and smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.  "Did y'miss me?" he whispered into Dominic's ear, Dominic shivering before hugging him even tighter.  
  
"It's lucky for everyone else that we're in public, or I'd _really_ show y'how much I missed ya!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Dom," Tom laughed, "Cindy comes on a little strong, at least that's the rumor around here with all the boys."  
  
Mary Lou laughed.  "I actually did the same thing to Dominic here not long after he moved t'town." She turned to him, Tom still on her arm.  "Remember?  Outside Bellamy's?"  
  
Dominic squinted, but only for a moment, then his eyes widened in recognition.  "Ohhhh!  Yer the missy who slapped my ass, aren't ya?"  Matthew and Thomas' face both registered shock at this little tidbit of information but Mary Lou merely laughed it off as Dominic began to laugh in earnest along with her.  "Y'little spitfire!" he teased as he poked her in the ass as well, Mary Lou squealing.  
  
" _Mary Lou_!" Christopher laughed.  
  
"Hey!  Yer little _woman_ there," Mary Lou replied, pointing at Kelly, "was pervin' over him too, thanks very much!"  Christopher turned to Kelly, mock surprise on his handsome face.  
  
"How could you?  I'm wounded, darlin', _wounded_."  
  
"Relax, baby, I was just a-lookin'," Kelly drawled, "besides, yer all the man I need.  But y'gotta admit, Dominic's hot as hell.  And Matty-"  
  
"Matty's _always_ been hot as hell,'  Mary Lou finished.  
  
Kelly pointed at Mary Lou and nodded.  " _Exactly_.  Throw Tom here into the mix and well, hell, what's a hot-blooded country girl supposed t'do?  It's like livin' in the backyard of a got damned stud farm."  
  
Tom disengaged himself from Mary Lou's embrace and made apologies.  "Back in a sec, those two in the corner are gettin' a little too handsy for my liking."  
  
Nobody noticed when Dominic took hold of Matthew's hand and slowly led him away from the group.    
  
"What're ya doin'?"  
  
"Come on," Dominic grinned, pulling Matthew down the dark hallway.  
  
"We're supposed to be keepin' an eye on the youngins," Matthew argued, turning around and staring into the gymnasium.  He bit his lip, clearly torn.  
  
"And we _will_ , Blue Eyes... I just wanna go fer a walk.  Show me where yer old locker is, at least?  Please?  They won't miss us for a little bit."    
  
"Are y'tryin' to seduce me, Mister Howard?"  
  
Dominic's eyes widened angelically.  "Me?  Matty, I'm offended!"  Matthew snorted as he continued.  "Just wanna see yer old school, that's all."  
  
"Just a walk," Matthew repeated, nodding.    
  
He knew full well that it would me much more than a walk but he played along.  
  
"Just a walk," Dominic whispered, "we'll be back in a lickety-tick."   
  
"What the hell's a lickety-tick?"  
  
"I dunno and I don't care.  Come on, let's go!"  
  
They walked, hand in hand down the corridor until Matthew found himself pressed against the cold metal of the lockers in the hallway with a pair of warm lips assaulting his neck.  He grinned; it had only taken Dominic about three minutes to pounce.   
  
"Just a walk, my ass," he gasped, blue eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
Dominic moaned against his throat.  "Your ass, my ass, as long as there's ass involved tonight I don't care whose it is."  
  
Matthew laughed, pulling Dominic's face up for a kiss.  "There will be ass later, I promise.  Just not here in my old homeroom, yeah?"  
  
"Can't help it, Matty.  I want ya all the time.  All the damn time.  I missed y'so much."  
  
"I missed y'too," Matthew admitted, their foreheads resting together, "don't like bein' apart from ya.  Never again."  Dominic pulled back for a beat, then smoothed Matthew's hair back and kissed his cheek sweetly.    
  
"Only you, blue eyes," he said in the most serious tone he'd used the entire evening.  "Yer everything I want.  Yer _all_ I want."  
  
"Good," Matthew replied, "cause I ain't goin' nowhere."  He punctuated his proclamation with a kiss


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"How'd y'know that mama was the one you wanted to spend the rest o'yer life with?"  
  
Gabriel looked up from his newspaper and into his son's curious eyes.  Before he could answer, Dominic continued to speak.  
  
"I mean... we don't have t'talk about it if ya don't want to.  I was just thinkin'... but I don't mean to bring up sad memories, either."  
  
"Dominic, believe me, it ain't never a chore to have your mama on my mind, let me be clear on that, son."  With a smile, he crossed the porch and joined Dominic on their beloved porch swing, the two of them watching as Kevin played in the fall leaves in their yard with their new puppy.  "But, it ain't rightly somethin' that happens the same way for everyone.  For me, it happened on a Saturday afternoon in the summer when we were right about yer age."  
  
Dominic's eyes lit up.  "Tell me more!"  
  
Gabriel chuckled at the memory.  "We'd been downtown at the diner, grabbin' somethin' t'eat together, I think we'd been goin' together about a year or so by then.  Wasn't much different about that day than a lot of the other Saturday's we'd spent together, we had a habit of meetin' up at the diner then goin' for a walk downtown.  That day, a kitten had ran out in the street, and someone clipped it with their truck and kept on goin', didnt' even stop t'see if it was okay.  I can still see that poor little thing, it was a grey tabby."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"Well, your mama ran out into the street and picked it up.  She cradled it in her arms, and turned t'me, with tears just flowin' down her face, tellin' me we had to get it to old Doc Jameson's office as fast as we could t'see if he could help it."  
  
"And did he?"  
  
"He sure did.  I remember bein' in the waitin' room and your mama walked out, holdin' that little thing in her arms.  And, Dominic," Gabriel continued, "she was the most beautiful creature walkin' the face of the earth in that moment-"  
  
"With a purty little grey kitten in her arms?" Dominic offered with a grin.  "Y'never stood a chance, did ya?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, laughing.  "Exactly.  That was the moment when I knew I wanted her to be _my_ Gretchen.  There was no way I was gonna let her go.  It was her soul, son.  I knew she had a big heart, but that was the day I knew beyond a shadow of any doubt that she owned the sweetest soul of anyone I'd ever met."  He sighed, squeezing his son's shoulder.  "That answer yer question, son?"  
  
"Yeah.  Thanks, daddy."  
  
The swing rocked slowly in the late afternoon sunlight, Gabriel waiting patiently for Dominic to continue to speak.  When he didn't, Gabriel cleared his throat.  "Are things okay with you and Matthew?"  
  
At the mere mention of Matthew's name, a dreamy smile manifested on Dominic's face, and Gabriel had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.  He bit his lip, shaking his head in wonder at just how head over heels in love his son was with Matthew.  
  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"And," Gabriel chose his words carefully, "are y'thinkin' that Matthew is the one y'wanna spend the rest of your life with?"  
  
"I don't think it, Daddy.  I know it," Dominic replied as easily and calmly as though he were commenting that water was wet or that the sky was blue. "Things r'perfect, daddy. _Damn_ perfect.  Oops," he winced, "sorry, about the 'damn', I mean."  Gabriel smirked, shaking his head.  
  
It was true.  
  
Five months after Matthew had defended Dominic's honor by decking Danny Newton, the incident that had led to said ass-kicking had all but been put in the past and forgotten.  Matthew and Dominic were secure in their relationship, Christopher, Kelly, and their little one were happy and healthy, Gabriel was getting more and more comfortable in his role as pastor, Kevin was making friends at his new school, and business was booming at Bellamy's.  Sometimes it seemed to Dominic that his life had suddenly and inexplicably become as perfect as something out of a fairytale - it was as if that one horrific incident had actually led them all to the place they were at now.  
  
His only regret was that his mother wasn't alive to see it - but he liked to think that she was looking down on him, all the same.  
  
 _"D'y'ever wonder where we go from here?" Matthew had asked just the night before, as the two of him were snuggling together on Matthew's couch, Daisy asleep at their feet.  Dominic pressed a kiss to Matthew's neck, Matthew's fingers carding though Dominic's hair softly._  
  
 _"As long as we go there together, I'm up for anything, blue eyes," Dominic had replied, lifting his head as they both smiled into a sweet, warm kiss._  
  
 _Matthew nodded, smoothing the hair back from Dominic's face.  "Good."_  
  
 _"Fuckin' love ya," Dominic had whispered, squeezing Matthew's midsection as tightly as he could._  
  
 _"I fuckin' love ya, too," came Matthew's reply._  
  
"Things are good, ain't they, Daddy?  The Lord's been good t'us."  
  
Gabriel smiled again.  "I reckon so, Dominic.  I reckon so."  
  
"Dang, I gotta go, Daddy, I'll see y'later okay?"  
  
"Sure thing.  Hey, bring a gallon of milk back, will ya?  We're nearly out," Gabriel called after him.  
  
Across town, Annie Bellamy had just sliced into her rare homemade apple pie, placing a large slice with a massive scoop of vanilla ice cream in front of Jacob and Matthew, who were sitting at their table, having finished supper just a bit earlier.  
  
Matthew, chin in his hand, narrowed his eyes at his mother.  "Mama," he said calmly.  
  
"Yes, Matty?"  
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
"I don't know what y'mean, baby," she smiled.  
  
"This is Big News Pie, mama."  
  
"What?  Big News Pie?!"  
  
"We only used t'get this whenever y'had big news t'give me when I was little.  Like when Fluffy was hit by that car, and when we had to cancel that vacation when I was twelve.  Actually, the last time y'served it was when y'broke it t'me that y'were havin' surgery a couple years back."  
  
Annie cocked her head to one side.  "Go on."  
  
"That's why it's Big News Pie.  So, what's goin' on?"  
  
Jacob and Annie both burst out laughing.  
  
"Damn, boy.  Can't put nothin' past ya, can we?  Fine, fine."  His father left the room momentarily, and when he returned he had a large envelope in his hand, which he handed to Matthew.  "Open these and take a look when y'get a moment."  
  
"But... what?" Matthew asked, his forehead wrinkled in confusion as he scanned the documents his father had placed in front of him.  
  
"Take a look, son, take your time, too."  
  
  
Annie and Jacob sat quietly, working on their pieces of pie as they waited for Matthew to comprehend what these documents indeed represented.  Jacob couldn't keep the grin off of his face as Annie squeezed his hand, their baby boy scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly.  
  
  
The instant understanding dawned on Matthew's face, it made itself known with wide, shocked eyes that turned to Annie and Jacob.  
  
  
"Y-yer signin' Bellamy's over t'me?"  
  
  
"Yep," Jacob affirmed.  
  
  
"But, why?   I don't understand."  Matthew's face went ashen suddenly, the young man standing up, putting one hand over his mouth.  "Oh my god, are y'sick, daddy?  Is somethin' wrong?!  Mama?"  
  
  
Annie reached for her son's hand, Jacob standing up to envelop Matthew in a fierce hug.  "Sick?  Lord, no!  Don't be silly, boy," Jacob boomed, laughing loudly.  "Y'worry too much, Matty!  Y'gotta work on that, t'ain't healthy for ya!"  
  
  
"But, why?" Matthew asked again, slowly sitting back down at the table.  "Y'ain't lookin' t'retire are ya?  Or are ya?"  
  
  
"No, son, at least not just yet," Jacob replied as Annie busied herself with the apple pie that hadn't been out of their oven very long at all, slicing them each a piece.  "But, I won't lie, I might be lookin' t'slow down a little, that's all.  Maybe now and then yer mama and I can take a little vacation now and then, things like that!  There's only one person I'd feel comfortable havin' t'see after things when I'm not around."  
  
  
"Baby, surely y'must've figured that Bellamy's would someday be yours, yeah?" Annie asked, ruffling his hair.  
  
  
Matthew shrugged, eyes fixated on the latticework of the pie crust on his plate.  "I reckon, I mean... yeah."  
  
  
"Matty, are y'not happy with this?" Jacob asked, frowning.  "D'ya want t'take yer life in a different direction?  Y'don't have t'sign the papers, son."  
  
  
Matthew's head shot up, tears in his eyes.  "Of course I'm happy, Daddy.  I'm honored that y'think I'm responsible enough for this.  There ain't no way I'd ever pass it up, of course I'll sign off on it.  It's just... in a way, it don't seem right, Bellamy's existin' without you as owner... it's a big change."  
  
  
"Believe me, Matty, I ain't goin' nowhere," Jacob stressed, "not anytime soon.  I've been thinkin' about this for about a year now, yer mama and I, and well, you've grown into this amazin' young man right in front of us, and I'm just so damned proud of ya.  The time seemed right."  
  
  
A knock at the door startled them all, Annie standing suddenly.  "Oh, that'll be Dominic!"  
  
  
Matthew's face lit up as though someone had plugged a high-powered lamp directly into his ass.  "Dom?"  Annie returned with Dominic, he and Matthew locking eyes and smiling softly at each other.  
  
  
"We invited him over t'share in the good news!" Jacob boomed, smiling and getting to his feet to shake Dominic's hand, Dominic smiling at him and asking him how he was.  
  
  
"I'm so curious t'what the big news is - oh hell, is that pie?" Dominic asked, wide eyed, as his gaze fell onto the slice in front of Matthew.  
  
  
This time, all three Bellamys nearly fell over laughing.  
  
  
"I'm so happy for ya, Matty!" Dominic gushed later in the privacy of Matthew's tiny apartment.  
  
  
Matthew nodded, shaking his head despite the large grin that he was sporting.  "I know, I can't believe it,  But they did," he affirmed.  
  
  
"That's just, oh blue eyes, that's wonderful, we need t'celebrate!" Dominic pulled him into a kiss, Matthew jumping into his arms, both of them giggling.  Dominic walked them to Matthew's bedroom, gently lowering Matthew to the bed before covering his body with his own.  "It's sexy, y'know."  
  
  
Matthew snorted, his hand snaking beneath Dominic's shirt.  "What?"  
  
  
"My man's an executive, a business owner.  It's a fuckin' turn-on."  
  
  
"I think y'ate too much pie, it's clouded yer judgment."  
  
  
Dominic's mouth fell open in righteous indignation, Matthew giggling at his expression as he pounced, pressing their lips together again.  "Too much pie, my ass.  Ain't no such thing!"  Dominic stared at the headboard for a beat, clearly distracted.  "That _was_ damn good pie, though..."  
  
  
Matthew leaned up and kissed Dominic's stubble, letting his lips trail across Dominic's cheek.  "It still blows my mind that anyone could think I'm sexy, let alone someone like you, Dom.  Even if y' _are_ a pie hog."  
  
  
"I don't mind bein' a pie hog, as long as you'll stick by me when I'm old and fat from overexposure t'pie," Dominic giggled.   Matthew's expression remained serious, though, and he reached for Dominic's hand, lacing their fingers together.  He didn't speak, simply smiled as his eyes scanned Dominic's own.  
  
  
"What is it?" Dominic asked, flushing.  
  
  
"Nothin'," Matthew replied, "just thinkin'.  About us, about gettin' older."  
  
  
Dominic fell to one side, curling his body up next to Matthew's.  He rested his head on Matthew's pillow and sighed happily.  "Yeah?  I do that sometimes."  
  
  
"What d'you see when ya do?" Matthew asked, turning onto his side so he and Dominic were face-to-face.  Their feet and legs wound together, their hands still joined.  
  
  
"Just you," Dominic replied simply.  "I see you, and me, in a place of our own, and I can't tell ya how many times I've fallen asleep at night with a smile on my face thinkin' about it.  "What d'you see, blue eyes?"

  
"I see me, coming home t'you, over and over and over and over," Matthew whispered, "I see a million welcome-home kisses, and I see twice as many mornings wakin' up in each other's arms."  
  
  
A protesting whine from the floor caught their attention, the two of them chuckling.  
  
"And," Matthew added, "I see Miss Daisy there too."  Daisy approved of this sentiment, for she jumped onto the bed, worming her way between the two of them, both giggling.  
  
  
"Of course Miss Daisy is there too," Dominic cooed, Daisy licking his face.  
  
  
"I'm so glad that you two decided t'be friends," Matthew commented.  "Seems like just yesterday that she was a-barkin' and a-growlin' at ya!"  
  
  
"We're not friends," Dominic corrected him, as Daisy made herself comfortable between them, "we're family.  All three of us."  
  
  
"Forever?" Matthew whispered, bringing Dominic's hand to his mouth, kissing the inside of his wrist softly.  
  
  
Dominic nodded, a tear in his eye.  "Forever.  
  
  
He and Matthew sat up and shared a kiss, Daisy already snoring between them.


	27. Chapter 27

_Eighteen months later - May 2, 2015, 10:17 am_

  
_Sapphire Falls, Georgia_

 

Sapphire Falls sat tucked away in the hills, nestled in an open glen surrounded by a vast national forest.  Birds sang in the trees, rivers cut into the valley surrounding the tiny town, and sunlight rained down upon it as though heaven above approved of its mere existence.

 

Downtown, if it could really be referred to as such, what with only one main street (and one stop light, which was out of order most of the time) bustled with business.  There were even some recent additions to the businesses on Main street.  The lot next to Bellamy's, which had laid empty for seven long years, was now home to Sapphire Falls' first proper candy shop, Sweet Nothings.  One block down, residents were learning first hand what an internet cafe was at Perky's.

 

Half a mile away, in the parking lot of the Sapphire Falls Church of Christ, a very particular endeavor was underway this Saturday afternoon.  It was the first of what was to become an annual tradition at the church, a car wash fundraiser, with all proceeds being donated to the local animal shelter.  Gabriel Howard had always been an animal lover, and when he learned that the shelter was in danger of being shut down due to a lack of fundage, the minister decided to take action.

 

Inside the Sapphire Falls Church of Christ, two young men had isolated themselves in the small unisex bathroom so they could enjoy a private moment between themselves.

 

Unfortunately, only one of them was fully focused on the task at hand.

 

"Dom," Matthew gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dominic's lips assaulted his neck hotly, "this... _mmm_ , this ain't why we're here, y'know."  His eyes darted nervously to the small window, where a small crowd had amassed in the parking lot.  "Besides, it feels... _wrong_ doin' this in the church."

 

"Don't be silly," Dominic mumbled against Matthew's pulse point, "the Lord wants us t'love each other, Matty.  It's a commandment, ain't it?"

 

"I don't think He meant it like that."

 

"Bet He did."

 

"Bet He didn't."

 

"Bet He did."

 

"Dom!"

 

"Can't help it.  Y'make me crazy in those wee short shorts y'got on."

 

"Y'got 'em on too, though."

 

"Yep," Dominic replied, sliding his hands into the back of Matthew's shorts, cupping his bare backside with a groan, "but mine ain't as tight and tiny as yers are.  Y'oughta be spanked; it's shameless."

 

"You callin' me slutty?"

 

"Is this one o'those questions where there's only one right answer?"

 

"D'ya really wanna chance it?"

 

"If I say yes, do I get t'spank ya?"

 

"What d' _you_ think?"

 

Dominic thought, his forehead crinkled in concentration.

 

Matthew raised one eyebrow, chuckling.  "Look, I really, _really_ don't wanna go out there with a hard-on in front of yer daddy and everyone else," he said firmly, pushing Dominic away gently.  "We're supposed t'be washin' cars, remember?"

 

Dominic sighed, the merest hint of a pout on his face as he relented.  He crossed his arms.  "Fine.  But once we get done here, y'gotta lose the shorts, y'hear?"

 

"Once we get done here, we can both lose 'em."

 

"Y'promise, Blue Eyes?"

 

Matthew winked, sashaying as he walked out of the small bathroom, giving Dominic an optimum view of the ass in question.  Dominic's mouth fell open as Matthew laughed, his hips swinging more and more with each step he took, the sound of his flip-flops hitting the floor resonating in the small sanctuary.

 

"I'm in love with a fuckin' tease," he whispered, wincing.  "Oh.  Sorry, Lord," he said to the ceiling, "didn't mean t'cuss in here."  He wrinkled his nose and ran to the front door, darting out into the sunshine.

 

Everyone had turned out to help Gabriel for the big event.  Christopher was present, Kelly too, though she spent most of her time chasing their little one, who had just began to walk, around the parking lot.  Thomas and Mary Lou (who were now engaged) were there as well, with Jacob and Annie, along with Kevin, rounding out the workers.

 

"We'd get a lot more done if y'all would stop sneakin' into the church t'make out every few minutes," Christopher commented, a wicked grin on his face.

 

Dominic threw his head back and laughed; Matthew merely blushed and glared in his lover's direction.  Farmer Jacobson's truck was waiting to be washed, so Dominic and Matthew set into their task, Kevin helping them in his own way, which basically meant he was playing in the water and starting impromptu water fights.

 

They were able to enjoy a twenty minute break once Farmer Jacobson had left, until a large white Cadillac pulled slowly into the church parking lot, Mary Lou excusing herself suddenly.  She ran over to the car, leaning down to speak to the person inside it.

 

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Is that...?"

 

Isaiah Newton got out of the car gingerly, Mary Lou holding onto his arm in an effort to help him steady his steps.  A sudden stroke in the winter of the year had turned the once intimidating businessman into a mere shell of his former self, into something frail and weak.  He had rarely set foot in town since his recovery began, opting for solitude on his large ranch outside town.

 

"What's he doing here?" Gabriel mused aloud, Matthew holding his breath as he glanced in Dominic's direction.  Surely Isaiah wouldn't dare come to make trouble for anyone?  Matthew wanted to say something, wanted to act if need be, but the silent plea on Mary Lou's face gave him pause; it was asking for grace, it was asking for empathy.  That was something he could give his dear friend, so he remained silent, nodding at Isaiah, who nodded back.

 

"Reverend," Isaiah nodded at Gabriel, quietly.

 

"Afternoon, Mr. Newton," Gabriel replied kindly, "it's nice to see y'here at our little fundraiser.'

 

"Well, the Caddy needs a good washin', and Mary Lou told me y'all were havin' this little shindig so I thought-" he faltered for a moment, Mary Lou still holding onto his arm.

 

"Easy, daddy," she urged, "remember, Doc Nelson said t'take it slow."

 

Isaiah nodded, patting her on the arm.

 

It came as a surprise to nobody when Dominic walked forward, putting one of the folding chairs down next to the older man so he could get off his feeble feet.  "Here, why don't y'sit down here, out o'the sun, and let us take care of yer Caddy, yeah?  She's a beauty!"

 

He glanced up at Dominic, impulsively reaching for the younger man's hand and squeezing it.  Neither spoke at first, the action itself speaking a myriad of volumes more than words ever could have.  Finally the spell was broken and Isaiah took a deep breath and began to speak.

 

"Son, I'm sor-"

 

Dominic shook his head, almost violently.  "Ain't no need fer that.  Let's just move on, yeah?  Life's too short."

 

Gabriel would look back on this moment over and over as the years passed and marvel at the amount of forgiveness and love present in his son's heart.  He looked to the sky and winked, thanking Gretchen for helping him raise such a wonderful young man, one that positively radiated love and light, leaving it in his wake wherever he went.  Gretchen had joked to him once that Dominic seemed to pee rainbows and crap sunshine, something Gabriel remembered to this day.

 

Dominic, however, if he ever looked back on this moment in time, would think nothing of it. He merely saw it as another opportunity to administer the humanity and kindness that he'd been instilled with since he was old enough to understand the concepts of such things.

 

It was one of the by-products of growing up as the son of a preacher man.

 

"It's good t'see ya out and about, Mr. Newton," Matthew commented, following Dominic's lead.  He knelt beside Isaiah's chair, the older man gripping his cane as he turned to Matthew.  He shook his head and patted Matthew on the shoulder.

 

"Little Matty Bellamy.  I remember, all those years ago, I'd come into the store and you'd come a runnin' with that hound dog of yers, showin' the customers how she'd play fetch."

 

"I remember," Matthew nodded, "would y'believe that hound is still livin'?"

 

"Yer _kiddin_ '," Isaiah gasped, Matthew pulling out his phone to show Isaiah the photo he'd taken of Daisy just a few days earlier.  "Well, would you look at that!"

 

"She's a senior dog citizen, now, I reckon," Matthew laughed, "but she's still my sweet Daisy Mae."

 

"Lookit ya, all grown up, now," the older man said, again, quietly.  "Y'know, I hear yer doin' a damn fine job down at the store - I know Jake and Annie are proud as anything of ya.  Y'always were a good boy."

 

Jacob walked up to them, pulling a chair up next to Isaiah, and patted him on the back with a smile.  "He's the best, and that's fer damn sure.  Mind if I sit with ya fer a spell, Isaiah?  Us old men need t'keep an eye on these youngins, after all!"

 

Mary Lou walked up to Dominic and bit back a tear.  "Thank you."  She pulled him into a hug, one which Dominic reciprocated in kind with equal intensity.  "He's been wantin' t'do that for a long time now."

 

"It wasn't necessary, though, Mary Lou."

 

"Of course it was, and we all know it.  I think he just didn't know how to go about it, or if he'd make things worse if he said anything at all.  I think in some ways the stroke has opened his eyes to a lot o'things."

 

"Babygirl," Dominic smiled, using the pet name he'd created for Mary Lou a few months back, "yer like a sister t'me, and I'd do anything I could t'put a smile on that face.

 

"I-"

 

They never got to find out what Mary Lou was going to say, because Matthew had thown a bucket of soapy water over the two of them, both of them shrieking in surprise as they got soaked thusly.

 

"Matthew _James_!" Mary Lou shrieked.

 

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head as he watched Dominic chase Matthew in retaliation.  Christopher joined in, the three of them waging war, not with weapons, but with sponges, water hoses, and what seemed like an ocean of soap suds.  Tom and Mary Lou were leaning against Isaiah's car, kissing, and Kevin was sneaking one of the chocolate cupcakes Annie had brought for everyone to enjoy.

 

He walked over to where Isaiah and Jacob were sitting and chuckled.

 

"Ain't rightly a lot o'work gettin' done is there?"

 

"Well," Jacob began, "well, no, I reckon their ain't!"  He laughed.  "That's one gaggle o'silly youngins we've got, ain't it?"

 

"It's family," Isaiah replied softly, "and it's damned wonderful."

 

_June 9, 2015, 10:57 pm_

  
_Sapphire Falls, Georgia_

 

"Hey, birthday boy," Dominic mumbled into Matthew's lips as the two of them fumbled feverishly beneath their brand new sheets.  "I've got a little somethin' t'give ya."

 

"Yeah?" Matthew panted, spreading his legs as they continued to kiss, one hand fisting in Dominic's hair, the other wrapping around a rock-hard, pulsing dick.  Dominic groaned as Matthew jerked him slowly, unable to do anything but gape into Matthew's mouth as the torture continued.  Matthew flipped them suddenly, perching atop Dominic's midsection like a sexy southern pixie.  "Well, maybe y'should give it t'me."

 

"Wait, wait, lemme do somethin' first."

 

"What?"

 

Dominic reached for the abandoned red glittery birthday hat that he had insisted Matthew wear to bed (yes, Matthew had obliged him, but refused steadfastly to wear it while they were having sex) and put it neatly over Matthew's dick, tucking the elastic beneath Matthew's sack.

 

Matthew looked down at the party hat standing tall between his legs, shaking his head as Dominic giggled loudly.  "I can safely say that this is somethin' I never reckoned I'd ever see in my life."

 

"It's so _sparkly_."

 

"Dom."

 

"It's like your dick decided to join the party," Dominic continued, giggling so hard that his cheeks were flushed.

 

Matthew crossed his arms, shaking his head as Dominic laughed so hard that the bed shook.  He attempted to purse his lips into a playful pout, but the sight of Dominic so happy reduced him to a smirk instead.  "Are y'quite finished?"

 

"No, hold up a sec."

 

Matthew carefully removed the party hat and fell forward into Dominic's arms, intent on getting back to business.  It was quite by accident when his hand felt something foreign beneath his pillow, and when he pulled the pillow back and sat up, he showed Dominic the red envelope with his name written on it.  "What's this?"

 

"Open it."

 

"Y'already gave me my gift.  This," he gestured around their new bedroom, "was gift enough for me, us findin' this place together.  Gettin' t'wake up next t'ya every day.  Remember?"

 

When Christopher had alerted Matthew to the fact that the apartment above Rennie's Appliances had become unexpectedly vacant, Matthew had acted quickly.  Matthew had immediately hung up his phone and walked across the street from Bellamy's to inquire about the apartment.  Old man Rennie was eager to find someone to rent it, and told Matthew that he would give first option to rent if he wanted it.

 

That day happened to be last Tuesday.

 

He and Dominic were moved in together by the end of that week.

 

"I know.  This... well, this is a little somethin' we can both enjoy.  Open it, and happy birthday, again" Dominic whispered, kissing a path along the column of Matthew's neck as Matthew carefully opened the envelope.  A collection of glossy brochures fell out onto the bed in a burst of color.

"Oh.  My.  God," Matthew gasped.

 

Dominic bit back a grin but said nothing.

 

"It's... it's a vacation house?!"

 

"On the coast, the Outer Banks of North Carolina."

 

"And we're going there?"

 

"For a whole week.  Just you, me and the Atlantic.  I didn't wanna go t'some crowded resort with a boardwalk and lots of people and the like."  Dominic wrinkled his nose.  "The Outer Banks is more... low-key, it's more about the nature and the beauty of the scenery instead of a bunch of teenagers and their iPods and loud music."

 

"Y'sound like my daddy."

 

Dominic shrugged, biting back a smile.  "I reckon I'm a little old-fashioned."

 

"Nah.  Yer perfect," Matthew whispered, "yer fuckin' _perfect_."

 

"D'ya like it, Matty?" Dominic asked, his stomach flipping nervously.

 

"I'll finally get t'see the ocean, of course I like it!  But, it looks expensive. I mean, can we afford this?" Matthew asked softly, biting his lower lip as he scanned the brochure eagerly.

 

Dominic sat up, the sheet falling from his body as he reached for Matthew's hand.  "Remember when y'first told me that you'd never seen the ocean before?"

 

"Well, yeah, but, that was like, we hadn't been seein' each other too long.  Was ages ago."

 

"That very night I started puttin' a little cash back towards this trip."

 

Matthew blinked.  "Y-y'did?"

 

"Sure did," Dominic nodded.  "I knew that I had t'be there when y'finally got t'see it fer yerself.  Took me right about a year and a half t'make enough t'get us a nice rental house, but here we are.  T'be fair, daddy, and yer mama and daddy also put a little money towards it too, consider it a birthday gift from them as well.  And I know what yer thinkin' - Jacob and Annie are willin' t'look after the store so y'can be away.  I've been savin' up my vacation days with the forest service as well, so we're all set!  We leave the week after next!"

 

Matthew blinked again, his mouth still agape.  He could barely believe it; vacations weren't something that the Bellamy's were able to indulge in very often as Matthew was growing up.  Money was always tight, not to mention the fact that their customers depended on them to be there on a daily basis, and that was something Jacob took very seriously.  There were occasional long weekends to Atlanta, and a short road trip to Nashville when Matthew was seven, but Matthew barely remembered it.  Matthew had absolutely no idea how to process the fact that he was going to have six days alone with Dominic, just the two of them, no worries and no responsibilities.

 

The words wouldn't come the way Matthew wanted them to, so instead he did what came naturally.  He launched himself into Dominic's arms, whispering his thanks and his love.  He kissed Dominic feverishly, on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids and his lips, again.

 

In the end, Matthew wore the red, glittery birthday hat as he fucked Dominic that night.

 

 

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

_June 25, 2015, 7:13 pm_

  
_Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina_

 

"Oh," Matthew whispered.  " _Oh_."

 

Dominic said nothing, content to watch as Matthew walked to the edge of the deck of their rental house.  His steps faltered for a moment; he nearly stumbled but managed to find his bearings and turned to smile sheepishly at Dominic, who dropped the last of his luggage to hug Matthew from behind.  Matthew gripped the railing of the deck tightly and stared out into the ocean for the very first time.

 

"It's so... it's a little overwhelmin', ain't it?  So vast.  It's beautiful.  But, the waves, the _sound_ they make..."  Matthew closed his eyes.  "Can we sleep with the windows open so we can hear it all night?"

 

Dominic nodded, his chin resting on Matthew's shoulder; he tightened his grip around Matthew's waist.  "Anything you want, Blue Eyes.  Y'know, I remember feelin' that way the first time I ever saw it.  Wait till y'see the sun risin' over it.  It's unforgettable."

 

Matthew turned to him, excitement evident on his face.  "Can we go closer?  I  gotta get a better look."

 

"'Course we can!"

 

Shoes were removed, hands were joined, and steps were taken, down a private boardwalk that guided them out to white sand.  Matthew pulled a face initially at the way the sand felt beneath his bare feet, Dominic snickering at his discomfort before he assured Matthew that he'd get used to it soon enough.  The beach wasn't deserted, the twilight hour being a popular one for sight-seers.  An older couple, walking on the beach hand in hand, nodded and smiled, Dominic and Matthew replying in kind, Matthew reaching for Dominic's hand and squeezing it for good measure.

 

It was a precious moment in time for them both.  To demonstrate love and affection in such a basic manner - to be able to do so _freely_ , for all to see - was something that neither of them would ever take for granted.

 

"I love it when y'hold my hand," Dominic commented quietly, both of them looking out at the Atlantic in all of its majesty.

 

"Sit with me?"

 

Dominic acquiesced, plopping down in the sand, Matthew following suit in front of him.  He leaned back into Dominic's arms, Dominic enveloping Matthew completely.  They sat together in silence for a while, watching the waves crash onto the shore over and over.  Seagulls flew overhead, the evening wind slight and salty, yet perfect somehow.

 

"Sorry," Matthew said after a few moments.

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm just sittin' here starin'... I don't mean t'be so quiet."

 

"Matty, don't be sorry.  It's fine, even if I am a bit jealous that y'lookin' out at the ocean when y'could be lookin' at my ass.  I'll survive, _somehow_ ," Dominic sighed, over-dramatically.

 

"Ain't jealousy, I mean, envy, a sin, boy?" Matthew shot back, smiling in the late evening sun.  "Y'ought t'be ashamed.  Good thing that at least I aint the jealous kind."

 

"Are y'the marryin' kind?"

 

Matthew froze in Dominic's arms, the question having caught him completely off guard.  Dominic held his breath, his head falling foward as he nuzzled Matthew's neck, pressing a soft, warm kiss to the side of it.  When Matthew finally spoke, his voice was even and calm.

 

"Depends.  Are y'askin?"

 

"Depends," Dominic whispered, now nibbling gently on Matthew's earlobe. "Are y'acceptin'?"

 

"T'be honest, I've never much thought about it.  I mean, y'know how much I want ya and love ya, and I don't need a damn ring and a piece of _paper_ t'tell me how much I do.  Y'know?" Matthew commented, his hand gripping Dominic's knee.

 

Dominic nodded.  "I do."

"And yet..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"The thought of yer daddy marryin' us is... well, that's somethin' special, ain't it?"

  


"It is, but would y'believe that the _very first thing_ I thought of, not gonna lie, was that Daisy would make a damn fine flower girl."

 

"You did not."

 

Dominic huffed, good-naturedly, pretending to be affronted.  "Don't tell me what I did and didn't think, boy!  Just picture it, her with a little crown o'daisies on her head.  We could make Kev be the ring bearer!  He could walk in front of her and tie a big ol' hambone to his butt or somethin' so she'll be sure to walk down the aisle right."

 

"Yer a horrible, _horrible_ brother," Matthew managed to blurt out through his peals of laughter.

 

"I know, I know," he grumbled.

 

"I reckon what I'm sayin'," Matthew began when he could catch his breath again, reaching for Dominic's hand, "is that there's nobody else I want t'spend the rest o'my life with, if you'll have me, I mean."  He carefully traced a soft pattern around the base of Dominic's ring finger, pressing a kiss to it when he was done. "Marriage certificate or no marriage certificate."

 

Dominic reached for Matthews hand as well, but he softly kissed Matthew's ring finger before outlining the bottom of it, just as Matthew had done.  "If I'll have ya?  Let's just face facts, Matty.  Y'belong t'me, and I think y'did from the first second I laid eyes on ya in Christopher's barn.  Y'scared the hell outta me, y'know.  I'd never wanted _anything_ in this world as badly as I wanted Matthew Bellamy, and, look at me now.  I got lucky."

 

Matthew looked at him, shivering slightly, and linked their hands together.  "So.  Y'gonna kiss the groom or what?"

 

"I'd rather fuck his brains out, but I reckon a kiss would be good too."

 

"Then get on it, boy," Matthew purred, climbing into Dominic's lap as their lips met.  Dominic held onto Matthew tightly, as though he never intended to let him go - and, truth be told, that was precisely what Dominic had in mind.  He wanted a lifetime with his Matty.

 

(With his beloved 'Blue Eyes'.)

 

Impulsively, Dominic stole another kiss, Matthew's arms winding around his neck.  Eventually the need for oxygen became an issue and Matthew pulled back, Dominic getting what felt like his thousandth look into blue, into pristine depths that he had often privately compared to the ocean itself.  He glanced out at the water, curious to compare the two in the final, ultimate battle of which shade of blue was more perfect.

 

He looked back into Matthew's eyes and bit back a grin.

 

The Atlantic Ocean never stood a chance.

 

_(end)_


End file.
